Sangre Real
by Laydania
Summary: AU. Twilight es una chica de 19 años muy feliz. Solo tiene un pequeño problema: Sus recuerdos en general son borrosos. Solo sabe de su grupo de amigas, su cabaña y una chica de ojos verdes y cabello pelirrojo. ¿Por que logra recordarla solo a ella? ¿Que tiene de especial? Su historia esta enlazada algo mas grande, lo que la llevara a una aventura para salvar y cambiar su mundo.
1. Encuentro Milagroso

**(Okey, vamos a explicar lo que ocurre aquí, esto vale como aviso para mis demás historia. Oficialmente, el resto de mis historias están en una pausa indefinida, puesto que yo me decidí en todo el tiempo que tuve para pensar en vacaciones que quiero terminar "Sangre Real", por lo que también decidí que haría el trabajo completo. Por ello, también editare el resto de capítulos ahora que mejore… Un poco.**

 **Para los que ya conocían Sangre Real, espero que la edición sea de su agrado. Para los que llegaron a ella luego de la edición, espero que encuentren una historia en la que valga la pena invertir su tiempo.**

 **Sin más, me despido.**

 **AnToBeatriz)**

…

 **I: Encuentro Milagroso**

…

La cálida luz del sol entraba por las ventanas de una habitación, dando de manera directa a un bulto sobre una cama. Bajo las sabanas, algo se removió, gruñendo al ser obligada a despertar. Las sabanas fuero corridas, dejando ver a una chica bajo estas. Ella tenía una piel muy clara, casi albina, y el cabello morado con franjas rosadas entremedio. La misma abrió sus hermosos ojos morados, para levantarse gruñendo e ir al baño.

Luego de hacer sus necesidades, se sentó en una silla frente a su mesa, sobre la que apareció un tazón con cereal y leche. Tras terminar de desayunar, se levantó y, colocándose algo para abrigarse, salió de su hogar hacia la ciudad que comenzaba a despertar.

Los gritos de "Buenos días" y "¿Cómo has estado?" llenaron rápidamente las calles, pues toda la ciudad se caracterizaba por despertar ante la gloriosa luz del sol. Pero una persona destacaba por correr hacia el hermoso castillo de la ciudad sin interesarse en el pueblo.

Twilight Bell, como muchos la llamaban por su cercana relación con la familia real, era la muchacha que corría por las calles del pueblo para juntarse con sus amigas. Ese día Rarity y Fluttershy, las hijas del rey, volverían de una junta donde charlarían con reyes de otras razas.

Y, solo quizás, volverían con información sobre el pasado de la chica de ojos morados.

Twilight no sabía nada de sí misma, más que vivía en una cabaña, poseía un grupo de amigas geniales y, cada día, aparecía comida sobre su mesa. Lo único que sabía de su pasado era una chica de ojos esmeralda y cabello del color del fuego que aparecía cada día en sus sueños. Jamás lograba recordar nada más que sus ojos y su cabello.

Pero Twilight estaba determinada a descubrir su propia historia. Y con el apoyo de sus amigas, ¿Cómo no lo podría lograr?

Mientras pasaba junto a las cabañas donde estaba guardada la comida del pueblo, Twilight escuchó un ruido. Hace mucho que estaban avisando de una persona que había estado robando en las reservas, por lo que decidió acercarse para descubrir quién era el ladrón.

Al estar junto a la cabaña, colocó un oído contra la puerta.

—¿Dónde estarán esas ricas cosas rojas de la otra vez? —se preguntó a sí misma una suave voz femenina dentro de la cabaña.

Twilight entró azotando fuertemente la puerta.

—¡JA! ¡Te atrape, ladrona! ¡Devuelve todo lo que- —Twilight se quedó muda al ver a la chica. Esta parecía una chica normal, pero cuando se giró para ver a Twilight, su capucha se cayó para dejar ver un hermoso rostro con intensos ojos verdes y… y… ¡¿Orejas de gato?!

Twilight observo mejor a la chica. Era bajita, tenía una brillante piel blanca que quedaba oculta bajo rayas negras esparcidas por sus brazos, parecidas a la de los tigres dibujados en los libros de la biblioteca. Se quedó muda al notar una cola de gato ondeando el aire. Vestía una fresca polera con una antorcha enmarcada, una capa negra con capucha y una especie de pantalones, desentonando completamente con la vestidura típica de una mujer. En su cuello había un hermoso collar con una piedra roja que quedaba medianamente oculta bajo su ropa.

Le parecía enormemente familiar, pero no identificaba de dónde. La chica debería sentirse igual, puesto que se quedó callada observando a Twilight, pero en sus ojos se veía sorpresa y felicidad.

—No puede ser… ¿Twilight? ¿Eres tú? —La chica acercó una mano a Twilight, quien se apartó asustada—. Twilight, soy yo. Antonia —se señaló a sí misma.

Twilight, por otro lado, estaba confundida.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó, sin poder apartar la mirada de los ojos verdes de la tigresa. Estos brillaron con decepción, pero rápidamente volvieron a brillar.

—Así que no me recuerdas… Entiendo… Pero si recuerdas unos ojos esmeralda y un cabello de fuego, ¿no? —preguntó Antonia, sonriendo burlonamente. Twilight, por otro lado, se quedó muda. ¿Cómo sabia ella de sus sueños? No se los había dicho a nadie, y la chica gato no podía saberlos… ¿o sí?

—Sí, sí puedo. Si me miras fijamente, puedo saber lo que piensas. No por nada mis ojos son tan intensos —dijo la ojos verdes tranquilamente, dejando a Twilight sorprendida. Luego murmuró algo para sí misma que Twilight no logro comprender—. Te informó que buscas en el lugar equivocado, las princesas no tienen información que darte. Yo sí, así que te espero en el lindero del bosque mañana al amanecer. Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte.

Antonia sonrió, y corrió hacia Twilight para empujarla y salir corriendo de la cabaña con una bolsa de lo que había robado. La de ojos morados no supo que hacer. Tiempo después, logro salir e ir corriendo a su objetivo principal: el castillo, pero su mente estaba en otro lado.

¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Cómo sabia de su pasado? ¿Cómo la conocía? Definitivamente, ese encuentro fue interesante para la de cabello lila, a pesar de haberle generado muchas preguntas en cuanto a la chica gato y lo que ella sabría de su pasado.

Lo que Twilight no sabía, es que Antonia tenía razón. En los bosques estaba la respuesta en una persona de ojos esmeralda y cabello de fuego…

…

En los bosques Stella, al sur del pueblo humano, Antonia corría entre los maravillosos arboles con una agilidad impresionante, esquivando cada enorme árbol como su fuera más que un brote.

Pero en ese momento, la chica no tenía tiempo para ponerse a jugar por los árboles.

La tigresa llego a un claro lleno de personas. Solo que estas, no eran normales. Un pequeño grupo de niños se convirtió en… lobos. Ese era el clan Lune, mejor conocido como hombres lobo para los humanos y el único grupo que existía en el bosque, siendo dueño del mismo.

Antonia entró corriendo a una de las cabañas donde estaba la máxima autoridad, el líder de caza Alex. Este era un joven alto y musculoso, con la piel dorada bronceada por el sol y unos ojos ámbar que combinaban con su despeinado cabello castaño. No aparentaba más de 20 años.

Este, al ver entrar a la tigresa, sonrió abiertamente.

—¡Pequeña! ¿Cómo estás? —dijo Alex alegremente ante la presencia de la afable tigresa. Aun recordaba a la pequeña chica que llego un fatídico día cuando él tenía 10 años. Ambos fueron criados como hermanos a pesar de ser de una especie distinta, y ese lazo se mantenía incluso después de la muerte del padre de ambos hermanos.

—¡Hermano! Después hablamos, necesito algo. ¿Dónde está Sunset? —cuestionó la tigresa en un tono emocionado. Estaba realmente ansiosa por decirle su descubrimiento.

—¿Por qué necesitas encontrarla?

—Una humana me encontró robando. —Antes de que Alex se burlara, ella continuó—. ¿Y sabes? Tenía unos hermosos ojos morados.

Alex se quedó mudo unos segundos.

—¿Qué? No puede ser… ¡Imposible!

—Hable con ella, Alex. Me encontró robándoles comida a los humanos. Era exactamente igual. ¿Es que conoces a muchos con piel blanca, casi albina y ojos morados? Solo que no me recordaba pero… Ambos sabemos el por qué —dijo Antonia con un brillo de tristeza que compartió con Alex. Ninguno de ellos estuvo de acuerdo con esa decisión, pues ambos recordaban el dolor en la mirada de muchos, y el llanto desesperado de un corazón roto. Tener que guardar ese secreto seguía siendo un infierno.

—¡Pero podemos cambiarlo! ¡Tú recuerdas la profecía tanto como yo! Por eso necesito saber. ¿Dónde está Sunset?

—Aquí mismo —dijo una fría voz tras ambos hermanos, provocando que ambos se giraran para ver a una chica en la entrada. Esta tenía unos ojos esmeralda tan intensos que sentías como si atravesaran tu alma, y una cabellera pelirroja que brillaba bajo la fuerte luz del atardecer. Llevaba una polera celeste con una chaqueta negra sobra la misma, además de cubrir sus piernas con unos pantalones. Una belleza… hasta que notas la frialdad de su mirada y el enojo de su rostro—. ¿Para qué me buscas, Anto? —la tigresa sonrió, sabiéndose única en recibir un trato algo más dulce para darle, por lo que disfruto tener buenas noticas que darle.

—No te alarmes, tiene que ver con los humanos. —La mirada de Sunset se llenó de odio. Ellos le habían quitado a su princesa y su madre, le quitaron todo lo que tenía, y Antonia lo sabía perfectamente. ¿Entonces porque se los nombraba? Observo con atención los ojos de la tigresa, pero sus esmeraldas no decían nada, y la sonrisa boba que tenía no ayudaba.

—Creo que este tienes que verlo por ti misma, así que mañana vendrás obligada conmigo al territorio humano. Vamos a ver a una querida amiga —dijo la de pelo castaño. Alex solo miraba con atención lo que hacía su hermana.

—No iré contigo- —empezó Sunset.

—¿Echas de menos a Twilight, Sun? —le interrumpió la tigresa. La loba sintió de inmediato las lágrimas juntandose en sus ojos. Maldita sea, ella sabía que se moría sin Twilight. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle? —. Tomare eso como un sí. Así que supongo que también harías todo para recuperarla, ¿no? —Antonia sonrió ante el silencio de la loba—. Si vienes conmigo, probablemente puedas tenerla devuelta. ¿Qué pierdes por intentarlo?

Sunset se quedó en silencio, sabiendo que la tigresa tenía razón, pero… ¿Cómo podría ver a un humano sin asesinarlo por su chica? Pero la mínima posibilidad de recuperar a su princesa era tentadora. Alzando la mirada a los alegres ojos de la tigresa, frunció el ceño.

—Si un humano me provoca, lo matare —dijo fríamente. Antonia, en respuesta, solo sonrió abiertamente junto a Alex. Ambos hermanos celebraban que el destrozado corazón de la loba por fin tenía una posibilidad para curarse.

…

—¡¿Qué?! —dijeron todas las chicas al unísono. Twilight ya se había juntado con Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow y Pinkie Pie en el castillo, por lo que les conto de su encuentro con la rara tigresa, evitando mencionar sus sueños sobre la chica pelirroja.

—¿Una especie de humana mezclada con gato? La especie de los hombres tigres se extinguió hace mucho. ¡Pronto se cumplirán 20 años sin muestras de ellos! ¿Cómo pudiste ver una chica parecida a ellos? —dijo Rarity, la princesa mayor de los humanos. Sus ojos eran de un color zafiro, y su cabello de un color morado, heredado de su madre. En poco tiempo, se convertiría en una buena reina.

—A mí también me parece muy raro todo esto —dijo Applejack con su característico tono campirano mientras se arreglaba el sombrero. Ella era la encargada de los cultivos, y estaba muy enojada por los robos a los recursos. Era rubia, y tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes. _"Aunque no tan intensos como los de esa tigresa"_ se dijo a si misma Twilight.

—¡¿Y eso que importa?! ¡Es la ladrona de recursos! ¡Debemos informar sobre ella! —dijo Rainbow. Era la hija del capitán de la guardia real, y al igual que su padre tenía una personalidad orgullosa pero muy leal a su grupo. Era reconocida por su rebelde cabellera multicolor.

—¡Yo creo que es una buena persona, después de todo no le hizo nada de daño a Twilight cuando podría haberle hecho algo, pero la trató de manera sociable y con una sonrisa, e incluso le dijo algunas cosas de su pasado! —exclamó Pinkie Pie. Sus padres fueron elegidos por los bufones del rey, por lo que al nacer fue criada junto a las princesas como buenas amigas.

—Opino lo mismo que Pinkie Pie —apoyó Fluttershy en un tono suave. Era la segunda hija de los reyes, por lo que también era princesa- Pero, al ser la mayor, Rarity fue la elegida para gobernar siendo Flutter la segunda al mando.

—No lo sé chicas, solo sé que ella sabe de mi pasado, me conocía. Así que mañana pienso iré al lindero del bosque —dijo Twilight dejando a todas sorprendidas—.Tengo que descubrir mi pasado, y si esa chica tiene respuestas debo lograr que me las de. —La mirada de Twilight estaba llena de determinación, por lo que las chicas no tuvieron más opción que resignarse a lo que haría su amiga. Esa chica iba a descubrir su propia historia, cueste lo que cueste.

Lo que nadie sabía, es que algo mucho más grande estaba conectado a esa historia, algo que cambiaría el mundo como lo conocían.


	2. En el Bosque

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MLP NO ME PERTENECEN. SOLO LOS OCS**

…

Hola! Primero que nada, me gustaría agradecer el apoyo que mostraron a esta historia, me alegra que mi primer fic haya gustado. Gracias de corazón por apoyar el fic, y muchas gracias con los consejos en cuanto a escribir, que los necesitaba. Prometo que mejorare todo eso en el camino ;)

PD: Si todo sale bien, habrá otro capítulo hoy.

…

 **II: En el Bosque**

 **.**

La luz de la luna iluminaba todas las zonas, avisándole a todas las zonas que era hora de descansar, excepto por una especie. En el campamento del clan Lune, un grupo salía del clan, siendo liderados por Alex. Este se despidió de su hermana tigresa, para después guiar a los guerreros a cazar por su territorio. La afable chica se despidió del grupo, para irse a dormir, pero no llego a hacerlo.

Una chica pelirroja de ojos esmeralda estaba saliendo de otra de las cabañas, para convertirse en lobo de pelaje muy oscuro y correr al bosque.

Antonia sabía que no podía dejarla sola. Aprovechando su velocidad natural, la siguió, dejando una distancia considerable para no ser descubierta. No era un secreto para nadie que la pelirroja no dormía la mayoría de las noches, debido a las pesadillas que la atacaban sin cesar apenas cerraba los ojos.

La tigresa siguió a la loba hasta un pico elevado desde el que se podía ver la luna en todo su esplendor. Se convirtió nuevamente en una humana para sentarse a mirar el cielo. Antonia, por otro lado, se quedó de pie junto a un árbol, sabiendo que Sunset había notado que ella estaba allí. Ambas se quedaron mirando el cielo, cada uno con recuerdos en su mente.

—¿Qué sentiste al llegar a nuestro clan… sola? —preguntó la loba, pillando por sorpresa a la tigresa.

—Bueno… era raro, después de todo, yo soy una tigresa y todos ustedes licántropos, y no es un secreto para nadie que muchos me despreciaban. Pero muchos otros me trataron muy bien, por lo que logre adaptarme casi enseguida —la amable chica se acercó para sentarse junto a la pelirroja, para después sonreírle.

La pelirroja, por su parte, la miró fijamente.

La relación de ellas dos era de algo así como amigas. Solo que en general, la loba no sabía mucho de la tigresa. Ella la apoyo cuando Twilight se fue, pero solo sabe de ella que es una tigresa, la única de su especie, y que un día llego a su clan en brazos del que en ese momento era el líder. Solo ella, en lo que fue el peor día para Sunset.

Antonia, al sentir su mirada, se la devolvió sonriendo—. Tengo 19 años —le dijo con tranquilidad—. Llegue cuando tenía 9 años.

Sunset sonrió levemente, para luego mirar tristemente la luna—. ¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe mañana?

—Ese cambio de tema repentino —dijo la tigresa sonriendo burlonamente. Sunset solo la miro enojada, para luego mirar la luna.

—O me dices, o no voy.

—O vienes, o abandonas la posibilidad de tener a Twilight devuelta —Sunset se quedó en silencio, para luego volver la mirada nuevamente hacia la tigresa.

—Ella no puede volver.

—¿Por qué no?

—Está muerta

—Corrección, desaparecida. —La tigresa sonrió, sabiendo que terminaría acabando la paciencia de la pelirroja.

—¿Cómo sabes que no está muerta? —preguntó Sunset mirando fijamente los ojos de la otra chica. Esta aprovecho para ver lo que pensaba.

Por la mente de Sunset pasaban muchos recuerdos en cuanto a la ojos morados. Pero de repente, otro pensamiento apareció. En la mente de la pelirroja se veía una especie de encuentro con Twilight, al amanecer, en el lindero del bosque. La tigresa sonrió.

—Si de verdad creyeras que ella está muerta, ¿tendrías esperanzas de verla? —dijo la tigresa sonriendo.

—Te dije que no me gusta que leas mi mente —dijo la pelirroja, y antes de que la otra le respondiera, continuo—. Y sí, tengo esperanzas de verla de nuevo. ¿Pero y si tu solo me estas mintiendo? ¿Si mañana no veo a Twilight? ¿Y si… —La tigresa espero a que la loba continuara—…Y si ella no me recuerda?

—Okey, digamos que no te recuerda —dijo Antonia tranquilamente—. ¿Qué te va a costar hacerla recordar… todo? Considerando el lazo que tenían… —la tigresa clavó su mirada en la luna, pensando en su extinguida especie—. Debemos enfrentar el dolor del pasado en nuestro presente, para tener felicidad en el futuro —susurró la tigresa.

La loba, entendiendo a lo que se refería, miro igualmente el cielo, con una sonrisa tironeándole de los labios.

El silencio se instaló sobre ambas el resto de la noche.

…

 **Mientras en la cabaña de Twilight**

La de pelo morado no podía dormir. ¿La tigresa le estaría mintiendo? ¿Le querría hacer daño? Una parte de ella le decía que no fuera, pero la otra estaba emocionada por ir. Después de todo, esa tigresa le sonaba conocida. Y si ella sabía su nombre, entonces no podía estar mintiendo. Pero… ¿Quién será la otra persona que podrá ayudarla? En su mente apareció la chica de sus sueños. No podía ser ella… ¿O sí?

—¡AAAARRRGGHHH! —Si había algo que Twilight no soportaba era no saber algo. Se había acostumbrado a esa sensación por no recordar su pasado, pero la posibilidad de tener respuestas en unas cuantas horas la alteraba.

Por su mente paso la posibilidad de ir a buscar a la tigresa al bosque, pero esa era zona de lobos. No podía ir y meterse. Pero si decía el nombre de la chica, ¿no la dejarían pasar? Pero también podían actuar agresivos y dañarla. Que Antonia haya sido amigable y no la hubiera dañado no significaba que los demás habitantes del bosque no la dañarían. Pero si no iba, tendría que esperar muchas horas más para poder tener respuestas.

Pensando en la tigresa, esa chica le sonaba demasiado familiar. Definitivamente sabia de su pasado, pero si sabía eso, ¿no sería que ella misma era parte de su pasado? Un intenso dolor en la cabeza le ataco. Eso solía pasar cuando estaba cerca de descubrir algo.

—No sé qué hacer… —Con resignación, y aun con un poco de dolor, se lanzó sobre su cama. Y sin esperarlo, se quedó dormida. Y como siempre, en sus sueños se presentó una intensa mirada esmeralda y un cabello de fuego.

…

 **Unas horas después, en el lindero del bosque**

Twilight estaba de pie frente al lindero del bosque. Un enorme roble marcaba el inicio del territorio de los lobs. No podía pasar más allá sin estar en peligro. Y la tigresa no se veía en ninguna parte. En el corazón de Twilight se instaló el miedo.

¿Y si todo fue una trampa? Quizás la tigresa la vio como presa fácil y la atrajo al bosque para comérsela. Pero si se iba, le daba la espalda a su pasado, y a toda esperanza de saber quién era, pues aparte de la tigresa no tenía lugar donde buscar.

En ese instante se escuchó un tenebroso aullido: un lobo estaba cerca. Y si la veía tan cerca de su territorio, podía considerarla una amenaza.

Con el corazón y la mente nublados por el miedo, Twilight se giró para alejarse. Entonces sintió una presencia detrás, y escucho un susurro tras ella.

—Pero que… —Twilight se giró preparada para enfrentar su destino. Y se sorprendió.

Frente a ella estaba una hermosa chica de ojos esmeralda y un desordenado cabello de fuego. La misma chica de su sueño. Un poco más allá de ella, se encontraba la tigresa apoyada en un árbol, la cual al verla le guiño un ojo mientras sonreía. Twilight estaba tan atenta a Antonia, que no noto cuando la pelirroja se acercó. La misma la atrapo en un abrazo.

—Eres tú… ¡Eres tú! ¡Twilight! —La chica se apartó para mirar de frente a Twilight, quien se sonrojo por algún motivo ante la intensa mirada de la chica, mientras que el dolor de su cabeza aparecía.

—Quien… ¿Quién eres tú?

En ese instante pasaron dos cosas: Antonia la miro fijamente y con sorpresa, su sonrisa se desvaneció y pareció tensarse. La pelirroja, por su parte, retrocedió mirándola con dolor, como si la hubiera golpeado.

—¿Quién soy? ¡¿Qué quién soy?! —Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se giró hacia la tigresa, buscando una explicación. La misma se acercó y con tranquilidad le coloco una mano en el hombro a la loba, que parecía a punto de quebrarse ahí mismo. Luego miro fijamente a la de ojos morado. Twilight desvió la mirada, no quería que la tigresa viera la confusión de su mente.

Además de que el dolor que le había atacado desde que vio a la pelirroja todavía no se difuminaba.

—Tranquila, Sunset Shimmer —dijo la tigresa sin apartar la mirada de Twilight.

Apenas escucho el nombre, el dolor en su cabeza aumento a un nivel agónico, y perdió la fuerza de sus piernas, provocándola caer. Enseguida fue atrapada en los brazos de la pelirroja, la cual seguía con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ahora estos brillaban con preocupación. Lo último que escucho antes de caer en la inconciencia fue un comentario de parte de la tigresa.

—Esto es peor de lo que pensé.

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **Spinal1284:** Me alegra que te haya gustado mi primer fic, y le agradezco a Dios que hayas quedado con esas ganas de saber que pasa, que esa era mi intención. Gracias por tu sinceridad en cuanto a los diálogos, me ayuda mucho saber que hago mal. Tratare no repetir el mismo error. Gracias por leer.

 **Zultanita:** Me alegra que te haya gustado. No me esperaba la buena recepción que ha tenido mi fic, considerando que es mi primero. Tranquila, que no dejare el fic abandonado. Aunque una sola persona lo lea, yo lo terminare por ese leal lector. Gracias por leer.

 **Adri-VolKatina:** A mí también me encantan los Au, porque en su gran mayoría son interesantes. Y si, Sunset y Twilight son muuuy shipeables xD. Gracias por el consejo, me ayuda mucho que me digan que solucionar. Intentare no cometer el mismo error en un futuro. Gracias por leer.


	3. El Llamado

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MLP NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LOS OC**

…

Hola! La inspiración parece estar de mi lado, por lo que he aquí el segundo capítulo del día! Espero les guste mucho, ya que en este capítulo hay mucho café de por medio :v. Ya enserio, espero que les guste. Y prepárense, que en el siguiente capítulo empezamos con lo más interesante :D. Y eso, que disfruten. Adiós!

 **Spinal1284:** Me alegra poder mantenerte con esas ganas de más. Eso es buena señal ¿no? Gracias por las felicitaciones, espero nunca decepcionarte con la historia. Gracias por leer.

 **Dragon Espectral:** Me alegra que consideres mi fic interesante. Aunque no lo creas, tú fuiste el primer fanficker que leí cuando llegue a Fanfictión. Así que me quito el gorro ante ti. Leo y seguiré leyendo tu fic "Hijas de la Noche", el cual está tomando un rumbo muy interesante. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por leer.

…

 **III: El Llamado**

 **.**

En el castillo de los Bell, un grupo de chicas se daban miradas preocupadas. Ya empezaba a llegar el medio día, y Twilight todavía no se presentaba. Habían quedado de juntarse a esa hora para que la de ojos morados les contara sobre su encuentro con la tigresa. Y que no haya vuelto, significaba que algo malo le había pasado. Una chica de cabello multicolor discutía con las demás sobre ir a buscarla.

—¡Podría haberle pasado algo! ¡No podemos abandonarla así como así a su suerte! —decía la de cabello multicolor.

—Querida, si ellas ya están en el territorio de lobos y nos infiltramos, podríamos desencadenar una guerra —decía una angustiada Rarity.

—Opino lo mismo que Rarity, no podemos ir como si no hubieran riesgos —dijo Apple Jack en una voz neutra. Sabía de los peligros de la guerra, pero aun así le angustiaba no saber de su amiga.

Antes de que una enojada chica de cabellera multicolor respondiera, la puerta principal del castillo se abrió de un portazo. Todas vieron a una chica pelirroja entrar cargando a su amiga de ojos morados. Detrás de ella venia caminando con tranquilidad una tigresa, la cual al verlas, se acercó tranquilamente con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro.

—Señoritas —inclino la cabeza ante todas. Luego se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, tomo la mano de ambas princesas, y las besó—. Es un honor estar ante ustedes princesas —Todos los presentes quedaron mudas ante esa actitud.

Apple Jack y Rainbow Dash fueron tomadas por sorpresa debido al acto de la chica, mientras que Pinkie Pie tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Las princesas solo se sonrojaron, mientras que a Sunset casi se le caía la mandíbula de la impresión.

—Oh, em… —Rarity empezaba a salir de su asombro—. Levántate querida —La tigresa se levantó con la misma sonrisa coqueta—. ¿Y cuál es el nombre de tan respetuosa…? ¿Tigresa?

—Antonia, a su servicio —dijo haciendo otra pequeña reverencia, ignorando el hecho de que se sorprendiera por lo que era–. Si no me equivoco, se estaban preguntado por el encuentro de su amiga conmigo. —Apenas termino de decir eso, Rainbow Dash se lanzó sobre la chica, colocándola contra el suelo.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a Twilight?! —le dijo agresivamente, mientras las demás reaccionaban y rodeaban a la ojos morados, que seguía en brazos de la pelirroja.

—Señorita Rainbow —La de pelo multicolor se quedó muda al notar que la tigresa sabia su nombre—. ¿No cree que vamos muy rápido considerando que recién nos conocemos? —Recién entonces Rainbow noto que estaba sentada sobre la tigresa, la cual mantenía una sonrisa coqueta. De un salto se puso de pie, alejándose sonrojada, mientras que la tigresa sentía la celosa mirada de la vaquera del grupo, a quien solo le sonrió.

—Princesa Rarity, ¿me permitiría explicar? —pidió con tranquilidad la tigresa, haciéndole una señal a Sunset para que soltara a Twilight. La pelirroja dejo con mucho cuidado a la ojos morados en el suelo para colocarse junto a la tigresa.

—Por supuesto, señorita Antonia —dijo Rarity, sintiéndose incomoda bajo la intensidad de esos ojos verdes.

—Antes debo hacerles una pregunta —dijo en un tono muy grave, provocándole a todas un escalofrió—. ¿Qué saben del pasado de Twilight?

Esto tomo por sorpresa a todas. La verdad entre ellas no habían logrado descubrir nada sobre el pasado de la ojos morados. Solo sabían que un día una cabaña apareció en el pueblo, la misma en la que vivía la chica. Nadie sabía cómo apareció allí, pero tampoco nadie le dio atención.

—Lamento decepcionarla señorita, pero no tenemos conocimiento de su pasado —dijo con nervios la princesa mayor—. Ahora es mi turno de preguntar. ¿Qué sabe usted?

Antonia sonrió coquetamente a todas las del grupo. "Esta idiota nunca cambiara" pensó Sunset, recordando los corazones rotos que había dejado entre los lobos. Antes de poder responder, Pinkie Pie se le adelanto.

—¡Ella sabe más que todas nosotras porque es amiga de Twilight desde antes de que perdiera la memoria, sabe perfectamente que le paso y sabe cómo solucionarlo, solo que teme equivocarse y hacerle más daño, también teme de la profecía que le entregaron a sus ancestros, de la cual ella sabe al ser una- —Antes de que continuara, Antonia le tapó la boca, luciendo nerviosa por primera vez desde que las chicas la vieron. "Nadie debe saber mi pasado." Pensó la tigresa. Luego miro confundida a las chicas.

Estas se encogieron de hombros.

–Pinkie es así —susurró una tímida Fluttershy.

—Pues no se equivocaba, se cómo solucionar el problema de Twilight. —Al estar poniendo toda su atención en la tigresa, ninguna noto que Twilight comenzaba a despertarse, y escuchaba con atención a la chica–. Twi está bajo un hechizo de magia oscura, que evita que su mente vea sus propios recuerdos, provocándole un intenso dolor en la cabeza cuando ocurre. La única forma de quitar ese hechizo es- —Antes de que Antonia continuara, un terremoto sacudió el castillo. Enseguida unos guardias llegaron para proteger a las princesas, llevándoselas junto a sus amigas, pero dejando a la tigresa, a la ojos morados y a la loba allí.

La loba y la tigresa se miraron, sabiendo que los terremotos no eran comunes.

Unos segundos después, el movimiento se detuvo.

Entonces, la loba se lanzó sobre la tigresa, aprisionándola contra el suelo.

—¡Tú sabias! ¡Sabias que Twilight seguía viva! —Por cada oración, Sunset le daba un golpe a la tigresa, la cual no se defendía—. ¡Y no me dijiste! ¡Sabias cuanto sufrí! ¡Y no dijiste nada! ¡Le mentiste a todo el pueblo! ¡¿Qué clase de persona eres?! ¡Eres una basura! ¡Eres una- —Antes de poder continuar Twilight, quien ya había despertado completamente, le coloco una mano en el hombro a la loba, quien se detuvo de inmediato ante el tacto de la ojos morados.

Twilight miro fijamente a la tigresa, quien empezaba a levantarse, con la cara llena de golpes. Los mismos empezaron a desvanecerse rápidamente, sorprendiendo a la ojos morados. Pero aun así mantuvo una mirada de seriedad.

—¿Qué sabes? ¿Y por qué tengo una maldición? —Antonia no respondió, solo miro fijamente los ojos de Sunset. En ellos no había odio, lo que la alegro ligeramente, pero la cantidad de dolor que había en ellos la estremeció.

Luego clavo su mirada en Twilight.

–No soy yo quien debe explicártelo —Enseguida Sunset quiso lanzarse sobre ella, pero Twilight le tomo de la muñeca sabiendo lo que quería hacer, sin apartar la mirada de la tigresa, pregunto:

—¿Y quién me lo debe explicar?

—¿Has escuchado de… Licaón? —preguntó. Sus ojos verdes adquirieron un brillo de odio, y su voz obtuvo un tono amargo.

Twilight se quedó en silencio. Licaón, el poderoso espíritu del dragón dorado que habitaba en el templo Aurea, en algún lugar oculto del castillo humano. Era alguien adorado por todas las razas, la única que nunca le adoro fue la raza de los hombres tigres, debido a ser una raza bendecida de manera directa por el dragón dorado.

En sus recuerdos había información sobre los hombres tigres, probablemente porque conoció a alguien así. Todo empezó a hacer click en su cabeza, a pesar del dolor en su cabeza.

Los hombres tigre eran muy inteligentes. Eran casi invencibles por su fuerza, velocidad y rápida curación en combate. Y al ser bendecidos de manera directa por Licaon, podían usar magia y detectarla. Eran admirados por las otras razas por su relación directa con el legendario dragón dorado.

Pero esa raza estaba extinta… ¿o no?

La de ojos morados miro fijamente a la tigresa, buscando una explicación. Esta solo sonrió, sabiendo que la chica había descubierto todo (o más bien recordado todo) e hizo una ligera reverencia.

—Soy Antonia Tigersoul, princesa de los hombres tigre. —Miró sonriendo a las chicas—. Y ultima descendiente de la orgullosa especie bendecida por el maldito de Licaon.

…

 **Mientras, con las chicas**

Las chicas se encontraban en la sala de trono, mirándose entre ellas angustiadas. La sala tenía una gran cantidad de estatuas que le daban un toque solemne, pero eran los tronos quienes se llevaban todas las palmas. Eran dos para el rey y reina, uno de un color dorado y otro, un poco más pequeño, de un tono grisáceo, demostrando el material de la plata. Al lado de cada uno de ellos, habían otros dos de color celeste claro para las princesas.

—¡No puedo creer que ya dejemos a Twilight con esa tigresa de nuevo! —decía una enojada Rainbow Dash, aunque algo sonrojada al recordar lo que le dijo la tigresa.

—Guardias, vayan a buscarlas, deben estar en el mismo lugar en el que nos encontraron. —El grupo de guardias dio un firme "Si, su alteza" antes de salir rápidamente a buscar a las demás.

—Tranquila Dash, dudo que les haya pasado algo grave. Después de todo, esa tigresa se veía muy poderosa. Lo que me gustaría saber es… ¿Quién era la chica que traía a Twilight en brazos? —dijo Apple Jack en una pose pensativa. Todas compartieron una mirada.

Esa era una muy buena pregunta.

Antes de que alguna pudiera responder, en el salón interrumpió un alto chico de piel bronceada. Detrás de él venían unos guardias que intentaron detenerlo, pero de un golpe los dejo fuera de combate.

—¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?! —dijo el chico en un tono desesperado.

—A ver tranquilo joven, ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y quién es su hermana? —le dijo Rarity con firmeza.

—Me llamo Alex, soy un hombre lobo. Un placer —dijo arrodillándose frente a la Rarity y a Fluttershy—. Mi hermana se llama Antonia, una tigresa. —Un escalofrió recorrió a las chicas, en especial a las princesa y a Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow había agredido a una chica del clan Licántropo. Y eso podía desencadenar en una guerra.

Alex no tardo en notar el miedo en la mirada de la chica de cabellera multicolor, y levantándose, decidió preguntarles a las princesas.

—¿Saben si mi hermana está aquí?

Rarity observo fijamente al chico. Antes de que pudiera responder, un grupo de guardias entro. Traían a rastras a una sonriente tigresa, una enojada pelirroja y una pensativa Twilight. Antonia, al ver a Alex, salto a sus brazos. Este la recibió sonriente.

—¡Hermano! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Al instante, la mueca sonriente del lobo cambio a una de enojo.

—¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir aquí? Sabes lo que podría pas- —Antes de poder seguir, su afable hermana le interrumpió con una mueca de seriedad.

—¿Por qué se sacudió la Tierra? —pregunto la tigresa en un tono sombrío.

Al instante, Alex se concentró en la pregunta de su hermana, preocupado ante su tono.

–No lo sé, pero la última vez que paso fue hace miles de años… Tú sabes perfectamente esa historia.

Ambos hermanos compartieron una mirada asustada.

Que algo sacudiera la tierra solo podía significar una cosa. Licaon necesitaba ayuda. Y el lobo sabía perfectamente que su hermana no adoraba al dios como las otras especies.

—Que los dignos de escuchar mi voz me pongan atención. —El corazón de Antonia se detuvo por instante, mientras que el de Alex y Sunset se llenaba de temor y respeto. Las chicas, por otro lado, no podían reconocer de quien era la voz.

—Permítanme presentarme. Soy Licaon. –Ahora sí, las chicas quedaron asustadas, mientras que la tigresa empezaba rápidamente a unir cabos—. Si escuchan mi voz, es porque requiero de su presencia ante mí. Venid al templo alzado por los humanos, el cual está en el castillo la familia Bell. Antonia y Alex —Al lobo le recorrió un escalofrío, mientras que la mirada de la tigresa se llenaba de rabia—, vosotros venid también. Por favor, apuraos en venid.

Y el silencio se instaló en el salón.

—…Todos escucharon lo mismo que yo… ¿verdad? —preguntó una asustada Fluttershy. Todos asintieron en silencio. Ninguno sabía que pensar. Ni siquiera la animada Pinkie Pie tenía algún comentario ante lo ocurrido.

La primera en reaccionar fue la tigresa, quien enseñaba los colmillos en una clara mueca de enojo. Paseo la mirada por todos, asustándolos por la ferocidad de su mirada, antes de clavar la mirada en Rarity. La misma se intimido aún más por su mirada, haciéndola retroceder algunos pasos.

—Donde. Esta. El Jodido. Templo —dijo en una voz grave y enojada la tigresa, provocando un escalofrió de terror en todos, especialmente en Alex y Sunset, quienes nunca la habían visto así. Twilight, por otro lado, estaba asustada, pero también confundida. Recordaba a los hombres tigres, pero no lograba recordar a esa tigresa en especial. Por más que se forzara no lo lograba, y el dolor de su cabeza no ayudaba mucho.

—En el sótano del castillo, solo los de la realeza podemos abrir la entrada —dijo la princesa mayor temblando de miedo, comparando la mirada enojada de la tigresa con su anterior sonrisa coqueta.

Antonia, sabiendo lo que todos pensaban, solo se giró y avanzó.

—Entonces yo podre abrirla perfectamente. Andando.

Nadie se atrevió a rechazar la orden, y todos siguieron a la tigresa por el pasillo del palacio.


	4. Ante el Amado Licaon

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MLP NO ME PERTENECEN.**

 **.**

Heya! ¿Cómo estáis? Yo pues, estoy muy bien. Aunque mi mano arde después de este capítulo. No me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado, pero logre poner parte de los sentimientos que quería. Algo es algo. Pero bue, espero lo disfruten. Ya nos ponemos interesantes en la historia :3

…

 **IV. Ante el Amado Licaón**

 **.**

Un curioso grupo formado por seis chicos, dos lobos y una tigresa bajaba por las largas escaleras del palacio. Todos iban en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a decir algo para liberar la pesada atmosfera que se había instalado sobre ellos.

El lobo del grupo se acercó a la tigresa, quien iba unos pasos adelante.

—¿Hermana? —preguntó Alex en un susurro.

—Ahora no, Alex —dijo la tigresa en un tono firme, dejando congelado a su hermano. La afable tigresa nunca se había comportado así, pero la entendía.

Alex no sabía mucho de la relación de su hermana con Licaón, solo sabía que él era el "culpable indirecto" de que ella estuviera sola. De que ella fuera una princesa sin reino. De que ella fuera la última de su especie. Y el lobo sabía perfectamente que la tigresa no dormía ninguna noche sin sufrir pesadillas en cuanto a eso.

Por otro lado, también tenía dudas. El solo sabía parte de la profecía. Pero no entendía que papel jugaba su hermana en ella. ¿Sera ella una de las elegidas por Licaón? Y el mismo, ¿Por qué habría sido llamado ante la presencia del poderoso Licaón?

Por la mente de la tigresa pasaban cosas muy diferentes. ¿Cómo se atreve el maldito? Él la dejó sola, la dejo a su suerte. Y todo por una maldita estupidez a la que fue condenada apenas nació. ¿Y ahora la llama ante el así como así? ¿Es que cree que sentir culpa y dolor cada día por 13 años es poco?

Los tigres perdonan, pero no olvidan. Y la princesa Antonia Tigersoul no había olvidado, y tampoco perdonado al culpable de que su vida estuviera destinada a un infierno.

Sunset tenía otras cosas en mente. Ese día habían pasado muchas cosas: se enteró que Twilight estaba viva (y que Antonia siempre lo supo, pero esa era otra historia), que su "amiga" era la princesa de una raza extinta, que Twilight no la recordaba… Eso seguía doliendo.

¿Tan poco le importo? ¿Tan fácil le fue olvidarla? Aunque Antonia había mencionado algo de magia oscura, pero… ¿Podría creerle de nuevo? Lanzo una mirada a la chica. Caminaba con notoria rabia, con los puños apretados. Alex caminaba detrás de ella preocupado.

Si, podía creerle. Después de todo, ella no jugaría con cosas así.

Muchas escaleras más tarde, habían llegado frente una enorme puerta de un material blanco. La tigresa se acercó a la puerta, pero la mayor de las princesas se apresuró para colocarse frente a ella.

—Un momento querida —dijo Rarity enfrentando el miedo que sentía en ese momento hacia la tigresa—. ¿Cómo podrás abrir la puerta? Solo la realeza puede abrir… —Antonia paso por su lado, ignorándola y colocando una mano sobre la puerta, la cual brilló y se abrió al instante.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, excepto los lobos y Twilight, que ya sabían parte de la verdad.

En un silencioso acuerdo, todos avanzaron hacia la fuente que había al fondo del templo. Este era un hermoso templo construido a base de oro, en honor al dios al cual se alzaba. Todo brillaba como estrellas. Se decía que allí se presentaba el magnífico Licaón a unos pocos afortunados.

El que el los haya llamado, significaba que eran de esos afortunados ¿no?

Antes de que alguien preguntara algo, el agua de la fuente se agito levemente. De ella salió una potente luz que obligo a todos a taparse los ojos. Cuando los volvieron a abrir, quedaron asombrados.

Frente a ellos había un enorme dragón dorado. Tenía un cuerpo largo, en el cual cada escama brillaba como estrella. Y cuando abrió sus enormes alas, todos quedaron maravillados por lo precioso que era.

Todos, excepto una persona.

—Bienvenidos elegidos —dijo el maravilloso dragón de color dorado—. Princesa Tigersoul, es un verdadero placer verla.

—Lástima que el sentimiento no sea mutuo —dijo la tigresa, llenando de terror a todos menos a su hermano. ¡La tigresa le faltó el respeto al mayor de los dioses! ¡Le faltó el respeto a Licaón! Pero el dragón no parecía enojado, solo triste.

—¿Todavía me guarda rencor? Sabe que fue necesario hacer lo que hice.

—No significa que esté de acuerdo.

—Fue por el bien de todos —dijo el dios en un tono desesperado, dejando más sorprendidos a los demás por la alta estima que le parecía tener a la chica.

—Claro, sacrificando a tu "amada" especie, JA —la tigresa lanzo una risa sarcástica—. Repítelo hasta que te lo creas, lagarto gigante —dijo una furiosa chica, y antes de que un triste dragón le respondiera, continuo—. No nos llamaste a todos solo para que nos vieran discutir ¿o sí?

El triste dragón suspiró.

—No, no los llame para eso. Escúchenme con atención —dijo el Dios llamando la atención de todos, que seguían mirando con sorpresa el rencor que parecía tenerle la tigresa al dragón—. Un gran peligro se acerca. Asomaos a la fuente y os mostrare—. Todos se inclinaron hacia la fuente, incluida la tigresa—. El terremoto que ocurrió es solo una advertencia. Las estrellas me alertaron que algo grave se acerca.

"Lo primero que ocurrió fue la perdida de la luz en el desierto." En la fuente se vio el desierto, el cual estaba sumergido en la oscuridad. "Luego, el terremoto en esta zona." El agua se agito para mostrar la tierra agitándose. "Después, el océano se tiño de rojo, el color de la sangre." Se vio el océano, el cual poco a poco cambio a un intenso carmín. "Y pronto, el bosque será invadido." Una sombra de terror cubrió el rostro de los lobos. Su bosque seria atacado. –Las razas que vivían en las zonas atacadas vendrán aquí, a la ciudad humana, en busca de protección. Las especies deben estar unidas contra esto.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, asombrados, pero con la misma pregunta en la mente. Fue Sunset la que se animó a preguntar.

—Gran Licaón, ¿Qué es lo que se viene? —preguntó con un profundo respeto.

—El mal enterrado. No tiene un nombre definido, solo se sabe que aparece cada cierta cantidad de años para causar caos y destrucción, su único interés es destruir todas las especies. Cada vez que ataca, un ser de gran poder debe enfrentarle, apoyado por los dones de los otros dioses terrenales. Estos dones solo pueden ser despertados por almas nobles elegidas por las estrellas. Que ocurran todas esas catástrofes, significa que el sello se está debilitando.

Todos se asustaron ante esa revelación. Solo la tigresa se mantenía impasible. Ella ya sabía todo eso. Lo que no entendía era porque le habían llamado con los demás.

—Mi señor, ¿Por qué nos cuenta todo esto a nosotros? —pregunto Alex, temeroso.

Licaón sonrió.

—Porque si escucharon mi llamado, significa que todos ustedes fueron elegidos por las estrellas. Ustedes deben ir a buscar los dones de los dioses terrenales que ayudaran al elegido a mantener el sello.

Todos quedaron atónitos. ¿Ellos eran las almas nobles elegidas?

Las más sorprendidas eran las humanas. ¿Cómo podrían ellas conseguir los dones de los dioses? ¿Cómo podrían no fallar en la misión?

—Nadie los obliga a aceptar la misión —dijo el dragón en una voz suave—. Pero si las estrellas les eligieron, es porque son capaces.

—¿Qué pasa con nuestras familias? —pregunto Rainbow Dash, hablando en voz de los pensamientos de todos.

—Yo mismo les contare, créanme que ellos se sentirán orgullosos de que ustedes sean los elegidos por las estrellas para luchar por todos. De que lucharan por lo que aman.

La respuesta de Licaón logro que la mirada de todos lentamente cambie a una de determinación. Si una fuerza superior les había elegido, es porque podían hacerlo, ¿no? Solo Fluttershy mantenía una mirada medianamente temerosa que intentaba ocultar tras su cabello.

—Veo que todos se han decidido a hacerlo, excepto por una persona. —Todos miraron alrededor, para notar que Antonia había desaparecido. Se giraron para ver a la tigresa caminando hacia la salida—. ¿Antonia?

La chica se detuvo, pero no se dio vuelta.

—No cuentes conmigo para esas estupideces, esa no es mi obligación. No aun. —Todos notaron un pequeño temblor que recorrió por un momento a la tigresa.

—De hecho, las estrellas también le eligieron para esta misión en específico. —Antonia se giró con una mueca confundida.

—¿Qué?

Licaón sonrió para dirigirse a todos de nuevo.

—Los dividiré en grupos, cada uno ira a una zona.

"Ambas princesas irán junto al líder de caza Alex al desierto Memoriae, al este. Allí encontraran el don de la tierra" Las princesas y el lobo se miraron y asintieron, aceptando el grupo. "La humana Twilight y la loba Sunset irán al volcán Ignis Fulgura, al norte. Allí encontraran el don del fuego" La mirada de Sunset se ilumino. ¡Era una oportunidad perfecta para hacer a Twilight recordar! "Las humanas Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie irán juntas al océano Caedes, al oeste. El don del agua estará allí" Las tres se miraron sonrientes. "Y por último…" Licaón miro con suplica a la tigresa, la cual le devolvió una mirada fría.

—Princesa Tigersoul. —Todos miraron a la tigresa, Alex con una mueca de preocupación ante la idea de que su adorada hermana fuera sola—. Usted ira al bosque Stella, al sur, a por el don del aire —dijo el dragón para alivio de Alex. Era una zona que la tigresa sabia de cielo a tierra.

—No pienso ir.

El dragón sonrió, sabiendo que la tigresa se negaría.

—Le propongo un trato princesa. Usted cumple su misión en la profecía, y yo traeré devuelta a toda su especie- —La mirada de la tigresa se ilumino un momento, para luego adquirir un brillo de determinación.

—Vale, lo hare. —El dragón sonrió. Iba a agregar algo cuando la tigresa continúo—. Pero quiero que alguien me acompañe al bosque.

—¿Y quién sería el afortunado que tendrá el honor de acompañarla?

La tigresa sonrió de manera maliciosa, mientras que la mirada de Alex se llenó de terror. Sabía perfectamente a quien elegiría su hermana.

—Discord, la bestia que habita en las montañas del otro lado del bosque.

…

 **Mientras**

En lo profundo de unas montañas al sur del mapa, de una cueva salía una bestia. Esta era una especie mezclada por un hechizo de magia oscura, lo que le hace tener un aspecto un tanto… peculiar. En su cuerpo destacan una garra de león, un ala de águila, la crin de un caballo y una cola de serpiente.

( **N/A: No pienso escribir todas las características de Discord, estaría unas cuantas horas, así que busquen una foto en internet)**

La bestia se estiró cuan largo era y sonrió, pensando que travesura hacer, cuando una luz apareció frente a él. Antes de poder hacer algo, de la luz salió una voz grave.

—Discord, se solicita su presencia en el palacio de los humanos.

—¿De parte de quién? No conozco a nadie de allí que pueda llamarme. —Entonces, otra voz sonó desde la luz, una que Discord conocía muy bien.

—¿Y yo que soy lagartija deforme? ¡Más te vale apresurarte antes de que vaya a buscarte yo y te jale la oreja! —Una sonrisa apareció en rostro de Discord al reconocer la voz de su compañera de travesuras favorita… y quizás la única.

—¡Princesa! Enseguida voy.

Discord chasqueo los dedos, y desapareció de allí.

…

 **Devuelta en el templo**

Discord apareció en medio del templo. Antes de siquiera saludar, una alegre tigresa se le lanzo encima en un abrazo.

—¡Discord! ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bastante bien princesa, ¿y tú? —pregunto el ser respondiendo el abrazo. Luego alzo la mirada hacia Alex.

—¡Alex! ¡Jefe! ¿Cómo estás? Te veo algo apagado —Discord sonrió y chasqueo los dedos. El pelo castaño de Alex se tiño de color rosado.

—¿Pero qué has hecho?

—Darle algo de color a tu vida —Discord sonrió mientras que la tigresa reía a carcajadas. Las humanas sonrieron enternecidas al ver el cariño que parecían tenerse. Entonces Antonia las miro.

—Humanas, este es Discord. Un draconequus. La bestia más traviesa de este mundo después de mí. Discord, las humanas elegidas.

Discord hecho una mirada a las chicas, para sonreír y chasquear los dedos. Todas las chicas cambiaron los cuerpos.

—Ahora sí, se ven mejor con esos cuerpos señoritas. —Ambos, el draconequus y la tigresa se rieron a carcajadas al ver el terror en el rostro de las chicas.

—Ya déjalas Discord, tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Discord solo chasqueo los dedos para arreglar todo, el cuerpo de las humanas y el pelo del lobo, que ya estaba algo acostumbrado a las bromas.

—¿Pero qué te pasa lagarto deforme? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? —preguntó una enojada Rainbow Dash, provocando que todas se quejaran contra el draconequus, excepto Fluttershy.

—Yo no lo considero tan malo. —las demás humanas miraron perplejas a la chica. Sabían que amaba los animales, ¿pero hasta ese punto?

Discord en respuesta, chasqueo los dedos y se colocó junto a Fluttershy, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—¡Tu si sabes de humor, querida! —dijo el draconequus sonriendo, mientras que Fluttershy se sonrojaba.

Discord volvió junto a la tigresa y le sonrió. Ver a esos dos juntos le recordó a Alex su amado clan. Hablando de eso…

—Licaón, debo ir a decirles a los lobos que vengan aquí. Están en peligro en el bosque.

El dragón sonrío, ese chico enserio era un buen líder.

—Ya están aquí. Princesas, su padre se encuentra discutiendo con los líderes de las otras razas. Yo me encargare de que permitan a las demás especies estar aquí. —Todos suspiraron aliviados. Si Licaón les ordenaba estar juntos a las demás especies, no habría peligro de que estallara una guerra—. Volviendo al tema. Muy bien Princesa, ira con Discord, pero viendo que aún no perdona mis acciones, tendrá un pequeño presente de mi parte.

Todos vieron atónitos como Licaón se arrancó una escama de su mano para extendérsela a la tigresa. Era sabido por todos que de las escamas de los dragones se podían crear las mejores armas, y considerando que el dragón era el Dios Licaón, las armas hechas de sus escamas serian increíbles. Apenas la chica toco la escama esta brilló para cambiar físicamente, convirtiéndose en una espada.

—Si no me equivoco, los hombres tigres eran expertos combatientes con la espada, venciendo a todos de unos pocos golpes precisos.

La espada era de un color dorado, demostrando el material del que estaba hecho. El mango era de un azul claro. Se notaba el filo que tenía, y cuando la tigresa hizo un corte limpio, la espada silbo como si cortara el mismísimo aire.

Licaón sonrío complacido al ver el asombro de la tigresa, para luego mirar a todos. Con un movimiento de su mano, cada uno de los presentes recibió un arma.

Alex, como fuerte hombre lobo, recibió un martillo gigante. Este era de un color dorado, y en su mango había algo escrito, algo que el lobo supo interpretar como "martillo de fuerza". Alex sintió su fuerza natural de hombre lobo incrementarse—. La magia que tiene ese martillo potencia a los líderes, solo un líder natural puede usarlo.

Sunset recibió dos cuchillos largos, de un intenso color carmín—. Estos cuchillos fueron forjados en la lava, solo puede usarlos en su totalidad gente que haya sufrido—. Eran ligeros, podría usar su velocidad natural a su favor. En el mango de esos cuchillos se leía "felicidad en el amor". Eran geniales, aunque un escalofrió le recorrió cuando dijo "sufrido". Instintivamente miro a la ojos morados.

Twilight recibió una espada parecida a la de tigresa, solo que esta tenía un color negro, con un mango color rojo. Era pesada, pero Twilight sabía manejarla. Probablemente aprendió a hacerlo en su pasado—. Sí, sabias usar esa espada —Twilight considero la idea de pedirle ayuda con su memoria, pero el dragón siguió hablando—. No puedo quitarte tu maldición, eso te haría daño. Debes recuperar tu memoria por tu cuenta.

Eso la decepciono un poco, pero no pudo evitar admirar su espada. No podría dar golpes precisos como la tigresa, pero seguía siendo igual de poderosa. En su mango decía "ataque de magia."

Rarity recibió un… ¿abanico? Este era de un color zafiro con flores de color verde en él. Por un momento no supo que hacer, pero cuando lo abrió y lo agito, de él salió una poderosa ráfaga de aire, dejando asombrada a la heredera del trono. En la madera del abanico decía "tornado de generosidad."

Fluttershy obtuvo un… ¿palo?—.Ese "palo" Fluttershy, es un bō, una arma usada en un determinado estilo de pelea. Sé que tú sabes usarlo—. Eso era verdad, ambas princesas habían aprendido auto defensa con un palo muy parecido a ese. En la parte central del palo decía "golpe de bondad."

Rainbow Dash recibió un arco celeste con un carcaj lleno de flechas en su espalda—. Cada vez que uses una flecha, una nueva tomara su lugar. Tengo entendido que tu padre te enseño a usar el arco —Eso también era verdad. En la madera del arco decía "flecha de lealtad."

Applejack recibió un látigo de color tierra, el cual tenía al final una especie de esfera color negro—. Sé que sabrás como usarlo —Applejack sonrió, su abuela le había enseñado a usar un látigo cuando era pequeña. Se fijó que en el mango del látigo estaba escrito "fuerza de la honestidad."

Licaón miro sonriente a los elegidos–. Sé que no fueron entrenados para enfrentar peligros, que quizás el miedo sigue anidando en su corazón. Pero recuerden algo. Nadie puede vencer al miedo,- la mirada de todos reflejo el miedo que aún tenían—. No son héroes aquellos que son invencibles, si no que lo son los que tienen el valor para mantenerse firmes y hacer lo correcto.

Todos sonrieron emocionados al igual que Licaón, quien sonreía orgulloso. Luego este señalo la fuente bajo el.

—Adelante, esta fuente llevara a cada uno a su destino. Yo mismo le explicare a sus seres querido. —El dragón les sonrío, y les dio una reverencia a todos ellos—. Suerte, Guerreros de Licaón.

Vaya que sonaba bien eso. Uno por uno, todos entraron a la fuente, cada uno pensando en luchar por sus seres queridos. Al final solo quedaban un sonriente Discord y una esperanzada Antonia.

—Antonia Tigersoul. —La voz grave de Licaón llamo la atención de la princesa—. Por favor, ten cuidado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la emocionada tigresa se animó a sonreírle ligeramente al enorme dragón.

—Tranquila lagartija gigante, cumpliré mi papel. Solo no te olvides de cumplir el tuyo.

Y con eso, la tigresa y el draconequus entraron a la fuente, desapareciendo entre sus aguas.

Licaón solo suspiró, mirando fijamente las aguas. Y, con gran dolor, susurró la profecía que le había obligado a arruinar toda un alma noble.

"Que el Universo recuerde y mantenga esta profecía

El bien y el mal, ninguno puede existir sin el otro

La injusticia, tarde o temprano volverá

Maldad y traición traerá

La luz elegida de pequeña se habrá de lamentar

Para tarde o temprano, a todos salvar

¡Oh Gran Universo!

Apiádate de nuestra luz

Que nunca la oscuridad le apague

Ni sus pies se dirijan a terrenos malvados

Que la ruina y la calamidad no llenen sus días

¡Oh grandes dioses terrenales!

¡Apoyen a la elegida!

¡Concédanle su ayuda!

¡Denle la luz para aprisionar al mal!"

…

 **¡Respuestas! :3**

 **Dragon Espectral:** Gracias por el consejo. Me viene muy bien que me ayuden en cuanto a eso. ¿Verdad que las criaturas mitológicas son geniales? Los hombres lobo siempre han sido mis favoritos, por eso me decidí ponerlos en mi fic. Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **Spinal1284:** Sería interesante saber que teorías tiene sobre Antonia. Es verdad que odia demasiado al dios, pero alguna razón de peso hay que tener ¿no? :P. Aquí está la siguiente parte, espero te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Zultanita:** Créeme, la situación se pondrá mucho más interesante. Todavía tengo algún que otro secreto bajo la manga. Me alegra que te guste mi fic, espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como los anteriores. Gracias por leer.


	5. Recuerdos de Fuego

¡Perdooooon! D: Estos tiempos han estado difíciles. Por decir algunas cosas, entre a un nuevo colegio jodidamente exigente, me enferme y por x motivo no podía dormir bien, por lo que andaba muerta de sueño. (Ojo, que me hayan regalado el nuevo Zelda no tiene nada que ver… (?) ¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta! ¡Y por fin! Quería llegar a esta parte del fic desde hace mucho. Por fin veremos la historia de Twi y Sunset. Y muchas cosas cambiaran :3 Espero les guste este capítulo. Gracias por leer.

Pd: Creo que después de este capítulo los confundiré un poco xD Sacare el siguiente lo más pronto posible para que las dudas se aclaren.

 **V**

 **Recuerdos de Fuego**

.

.

 _Si dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, se encontraran al final del camino aun tras de mil tropiezos._

.

.

 **Hace 12 años**

El grupo de caza había vuelto, pero no como lo hacían siempre. Volvieron con heridas, marcas de garras. Garras que no eran de lobo. Las garras de lobo eran delgadas pero potentes, por lo que hacían heridas pequeñas que penetraban en la piel, además de que los lobos atacaran de manera precisa. Pero las heridas que tenían los guerreros eran profundas y gruesas, y brotaba de ellas mucha sangre, a pesar de no haber herido ningún punto vital.

Todo su clan se acercó a ayudar a los guerreros malheridos, pero muchos se detuvieron a mitad de camino, mirando fijamente al líder del clan. O más bien, a lo que el traía.

Llevaba en brazos una pequeña bola de pelo rodeada por una manta llena de polvo. De esta sobresalían unas pequeñas orejas blancas, desconocidas para Sunset, y unos intensos ojos esmeraldas. Fue todo lo que logro ver Sunset antes de que su líder se alejara con esa bolita de pelos en brazos, y ella fuera apartada para darles paso a las mujeres para que sanaran a los heridos.

Le sorprendió que los miembros del grupo de caza desviaran la mirada al observarla, considerando que era muy querida por el clan, pero tampoco le dio importancia.

El miedo se instaló en su corazón al no encontrar a su figura materna, quien había ido junto al grupo, pero enseguida se relajó al notar que el grupo no había traído comida. Seguro su madre, siendo la mejor cazadora, venia en camino trayendo la mayor presa de todas. ¡Todos podrían comer hasta llenarse, y así todos curarían sus heridas!

Se quedó esperando bajo la sombra de un árbol debido a que se largó a llover, mientras que todos se retiraban a sus casas, aunque muchos no pasaron por alto las miradas de pena que le daban los guerreros a Sunset. Rápidamente dedujeron que había pasado, por lo que también dedicaron miradas llenas de tristeza a la pequeña.

La lluvia caía fuertemente alrededor de la pelirroja. Su madre siempre le decía que cuando llovía, era porque el cielo lloraba la partida de alguien noble a la presencia de Licaón, quien le convertía en una brillante estrella del firmamento. Se preguntó quién había ido a su presencia.

–Sunset. – susurro una grave voz a sus espaldas.

Se giró para observar a Bruno, el líder del clan. Era alto, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, y unos peculiares ojos anaranjados. Estaba solo, probablemente había dejado la pequeña bola de pelos que traía antes con su hijo.

–Dígame señor. – respondió Sunset devolviendo la vista del bosque, a la espera de ver la silueta de su madre.

Se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de su líder levantándola y llevándola a su pecho en un cálido abrazo.- ¿Esperas a tu madre?

–Sí.

–Mírame Sunset. – la pequeña alzo la mirada para sorprenderse al notar las lágrimas que se juntaban en los ojos de su líder. – Ella… Lo siento, ella no… no volverá.

La mirada de Sunset se llenó de confusión.

–Ella no se iría sin mí. – respondió la pelirroja confundida.

–Una especie estaba atacando a otra especie de las fronteras, y fuimos a ayudar – el líder pareció pensar por un momento que decir. –En un momento de la batalla, uno de ellos se lanzó sobre tu madre y…Lo siento Sunset– el líder no pudo evitar entristecerse aún más al notar como la mirada de la pequeña se llenaba de lágrimas. –Tu madre se ha ido a un lugar del que no puede volver, y al que tu no la puedes seguir.

Era obvio que la pequeña había entendido que pasaba. Se agito para soltarse del agarre del líder y corrió al bosque. –¡Sunset!– llamo el líder, más la pelirroja no se detuvo.

No podía convertirse en lobo aun, pero seguía teniendo un buen olfato. Detecto el olor de su madre y se lanzó hacia donde estaba. Le aterrorizo sentir el olor a sangre por sobre el de su madre, pero no se detuvo. Solo quería verla. No podía creerlo.

El olor de su madre se iba volviendo más fuerte. Antes de poder llegar, algo la levanto y la echo sobre sus hombros. La figura empezó a caminar, alejándose lentamente de donde estaba el olor de su madre. –Celestia no está allá Sunset. Ya no.- le susurro la grave voz de su líder, que obviamente la había seguido.

Por sobre la desesperación y la angustia, se distinguió el dolor de un alma rota. Y por fin, la pelirroja rompió en un desconsolado llanto, mientras que gritaba una y otra vez llamando a su madre, mientras que su líder apretaba más el agarre, derramando más lágrimas que se mezclaban con la lluvia al escuchar la desesperación del llamado de la pequeña.

Un llamado que nunca fue contestado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight y Sunset, tras entrar a las aguas de la fuente de Licaon, salieron de un rio ubicado en algún lugar del bosque.

–¿No que nosotras debíamos ir al volcán?– pregunto Twilight. Sunset no respondió. Solo dio una mirada alrededor. Lo que vio le dejo asombrada. Twilight siguió la mirada de la loba, y se quedó igual de maravillada.

En determinada parte del bosque, la tierra y las flores desaparecían para dar paso a un largo sendero con altos y bajos, un valle de roca volcánica rodeado por montañas. A lo lejos se veía una luz que Sunset supo interpretar como un volcán en acción. Ambas se quedaron un momento allí admirando el volcán a lo lejos.

Solo que la mente de una de las chicas no estaba allí.

La mente de Sunset era un completo caos.

Por un lado, su corazón saltaba de felicidad al estar de nuevo con Twilight después de tanto tiempo. El solo verla de nuevo la emocionaba, le hacía sonreír de manera boba, tal como antes, cuando eran inseparables. Esa emoción que nadie podía provocar en ella, y que la de pelo morado lograba con solo su presencia. Esa emoción que pensaba haber perdido para siempre.

La misma que ahora alguna fuera superior había decidido devolverle… con una pequeña condición.

El dolor de que ella no la recordara, a pesar del "hechizo de magia oscura", se mantenía. Ese dolor que había sentido cuando ella se fue, y que pensaba haber superado y enterrado en lo profundo de su corazón, había salido a la luz nuevamente tras el encuentro con ella al amanecer.

¿Debería intentar recuperarla? Y si lo intentaba… ¿Cómo lograría algo que ni el gran Licaón pudo hacer?

Sunset negó con la cabeza desesperada. No sabía qué hacer.

Iba a comenzar a caminar cuando Twilight se colocó frente a ella.

–¿Pasa algo – pregunto la loba con tranquilidad. Aunque por dentro su corazón fuera a mil por hora.

–¿Quién eres tú?– pregunto Twilight clavando su mirada amatista en la esmeralda de la loba. Sabía perfectamente que ella había sido parte de su pasado, y alguien muy importante considerando el agónico dolor que le ataco al escuchar su nombre, y que empezaba a atacarle con solo observar a la loba.

Un sentimiento de dolor se instaló en Twilight al notar como la mirada de la pelirroja se llenaba de tristeza y dolor. No sabía porque, pero no soportaba ver a la chica sufrir.

Rápidamente por la mente de Sunset pasaron sus recuerdos con la de ojos morados, como si fuera una película. Esto la hizo decidirse en qué hacer.

Si ella no lograba recordar por su cuenta, ella misma se encargaría de recordárselo.

–Me llamo Sunset Shimmer– dijo mirando fijamente a Twilight esperando una reacción. Esta sintió el dolor de su cabeza incrementarse rápidamente, pero le sostuvo la mirada a la loba. –Tengo 20 años. A los 16 descubrí que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amiga– el dolor de Twilight incremento a niveles agónicos, pero se las arregló para aguantarlo. No podía rendirse ahora.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. Como si **algo** quisiera liberarse dentro de ella. Algo que solo la loba frente a ella lograba provocar.

–Ella desapareció el mismo día que me decidí a confesarle lo que sentía. Ella era una princesa– dijo Sunset acercándose a Twilight.

– **Mi mejor amiga, mi princesa.**

El agónico dolor derroto a Twilight, provocándole un nuevo desmayo.

–Maldita sea – resignándose a lo ocurrido, la pelirroja tomo su forma animal y se echó a la ojos morados encima del lomo. Lanzando un poderoso aullido al cielo, que ya empezaba a oscurecerse, empezó a correr hacia el volcán. Demorarían unos dos días en llegar yendo a esa velocidad.

"Dos días. Aproximadamente 50 horas para hacerle recordar." Pensaba la loba. "Si yo no lo logro, nadie lo hará. Si Licaon no pudo hacerla recordar, tendré que lograr algo casi imposible." Por la mente de la loba paso una de las frases típicas de Alex, su líder.

"Todo es posible chicos, lo imposible solo cuesta un poco más"

¿Podría romper la maldición de su chica? ¿Una maldición que ni el gran Licaon pudo quitar?

La loba sonrió, una sonrisa llena de colmillos en los que se notaba la felicidad.

Si, podría eso. Y mucho más si era por ella.

Y así, una loba con una inconsciente chica sobre su espalda se lanzó a correr por el montañoso valle, mientras que el viento jugaba con su pelaje y el pelo de su inconsciente acompañante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **En el castillo de los Bell, en el salón principal.**

Todas las especies se encontraban en un intenso duelo diplomático. Aparte de los humanos, se encontraban allí los lobos, los grifos y los ent. El rey Daphness, rey humano, el cual era alto, y llevaba ya muchos años encima, se notaba enojado. Lo cual no era sorpresa para los que conocían su carácter terco.

–¡No pueden quedarse aquí!– dijo enfurecido el monarca de los humanos. –Ya llevamos casi cinco décadas separadas, cada uno por nuestra zona. ¡No pueden venir ahora a quedarse aquí!

–Pero señor– dijo Nick, un joven pelirrojo de ojos verde oscuro, la mano derecha de Alex y el que había tomado el cargo mientras que los demás buscaban a su líder y a Antonia. – nuestro bosque fue atacado. No tenemos donde ir, y aquí solo ocurrió un terremoto. No fue nada grave.

–No puedes opinar en esto humano– dijo una voz grave proveniente de un Ent, el cual tenía la corteza de un castaño oscuro, lo cual era muestra de tener una avanzada edad. –Nos quedaremos aquí quieras o no.

El rey de los humanos sonrió burlonamente.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y con el permiso de quién?

Los grifos se mantenían en silencio. No querían verse involucrados si llegaban al grado de la amenaza de la guerra.

–Con mi permiso – dijo una voz suave y cálida que parecía hablar al corazón y alma de todos.

–Y… ¿Quién eres tú?– pregunto Daphness con un pequeño rastro de temor. En respuesta, una cálida luz apareció en el centro del salón, iluminando tan fuertemente que todos se vieron obligados a cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos nuevamente, se encontraron ante un magnífico dragón dorado.

–Oh, perdón por no presentarme– Licaon se llevó una mano a la boca, haciendo una mueca de sorpresa. –Soy el gran Licaon.

Instantáneamente todos se inclinaron sobre sus rodillas en reverencia. –¿Tiene algún problema con que los demás se quedan aquí, rey Daphness? – pregunto el dios mirando fijamente al rey con sus ojos azul grisáceo, provocando un escalofrió en el monarca de los humanos.

–N-no g-gran Licaon, d-digo si– dijo Daphness alzando temeroso una mano. –N-nos separamos hace m-mucho, lo d-dice el ac-cuerdo…

Antes de que el pobre pudiera continuar, Licaon lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de fuego al frente del rey, quien dio un salto hacia atrás asustado. No sabía que le daba más miedo; la llamarada que casi lo manda a las estrellas, o la furiosa mirada del dios. –P-pero si tú lo d-dices, p-pueden q-quedarse.

–Si, así lo quiero – dijo en voz potente el dragón dorado, provocando que todos, excepto el rey humano, dieran un suspiro de alivio. No había peligro de guerra si Licaon daba su permiso. Internamente, el dios estaba aguantando una carcajada.

"Los humanos son tan fáciles de convencer usando el miedo…" pensaba divertido el dragón. "Espero que ninguno de mis guerreros sea tan débil… Suerte, chicos"

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Cuando Twilight recobro la conciencia, sintió que estaba sobre algo suave y cálido, algo así como una almohada. En vez de preocuparse por donde estaba, Twilight se sentía segura. Estaba sobre algo cómodo, y el suave vaivén en el que se movía esa "almohada" no hacía más que relajarla. Abrazo con fuerza ese cuerpo cálido, con la esperanza de volver a quedarse dormida.

–…Mi almohada...– susurro suavemente antes de volver a caer dormida, por lo que no noto la burlona sonrisa en el rostro de su "almohada".

Un rato después, cuando se despertó nuevamente, su almohada se había detenido. Abrió los ojos para observar lo que pasaba, para quedar maravillada. Estaba sobre un lobo. Su pelaje oscuro brillaba bajo la tenue luz de la luna. El animal estaba respirando agitadamente, como si hubiera recorrido largas distancias en poco tiempo… y es que así era.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera comentar algo (aunque no tenía nada que decir), el lobo se irguió sobre sus patas traseras, mientras que el pelaje empezaba a retroceder, dejando ver una cabellera pelirroja que caía sobre una polera celeste. Más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, se encontró a si misma abrazada al cuello de Sunset, la chica de sus sueños.

La chica seguía siendo cálida, y abrazada a ella sentía una seguridad increíble. Sin saber porque, se encontró a si misma deseando seguir abrazada a la hermosa pelirroja…

–¿Podrías soltarme?– pidió divertida la misma, tomando por sorpresa a Twilight.

–¿Ah? Sí, sí– dijo soltándose del cuello de la pelirroja, mientras que un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Miro asombrada el cielo nocturno. Cuando llegaron a esa zona estaba recién atardeciendo.

–¿Qué me paso?– le pregunto a Sunset. No recordaba muy bien que había pasado. Recordaba que le había preguntado a la pelirroja quien era, pero no recordaba nada más.

–¿No recuerdas nada?– pregunto la pelirroja con sorpresa.

–Nada, solo que te pregunte quien eras, lo que ocurrió después es… borroso– dijo la de ojos morados.

Sunset murmuro algo para sí misma que Twilight no llego a entender. Luego la pelirroja clavo su mirada esmeralda en la de ojos amatista, quien se estremeció ante la intensidad de esa mirada. Luego, Sunset se lanzó al suelo, cansada.

–Llevo corriendo contigo encima por unas 3 horas– dijo la pelirroja con cansancio. –Dame un descanso.

La de cabello morado no tuvo más opción que sentarse junto a ella para mirarla fijamente, buscando respuestas. Quizás si tanteaba un poco el terreno, lograría saber algo sin desmayarse, aunque aún así deba someterse al dolor de cabeza.

–¿Cómo es ser parte del clan de los lobos?– pregunto Twilight, preparándose para soportar el dolor.

La pelirroja se tomó un segundo antes de responder. "Piensa bien lo que dirás Sunset, tienes que ayudar a tu chica…" pensaba la pelirroja. –Es genial. Somos libres. Nadie nos retiene, el bosque nos pertenece. Podemos definir el pasado, presente y futuro de muchas bestias. Son pocas las bestias que pueden hacernos frente. Lo únicos que nos podrían dar guerra…– la mirada de Sunset se clavó en Twilight, quien se estremeció ligeramente. –…son los vampiros.

Golpe intenso de dolor directo en la cabeza de la de ojos morados.

–¿Estas bien?– pregunto la pelirroja al notar como Twilight se llevaba las manos a la cabeza en un intento de aplacar el dolor.

–No es nada, solo…– la de ojos morados se las arregló para sonreírle a Sunset. –… nada, no es nada.

Twilight estaba muy confundida. Llevaba 4 años viviendo en el pueblo sin saber más que su cabaña, sus amigas y el alimento de su hogar… 4 años sin sentir eso, que había algo que ella pudiera saber de su pasado, incluso en ocasiones consideraba rendirse. Y de un día para otro, aparece esta pelirroja, quien se las arregla para hacerle sentir que conoce cosas de sí misma. Esa chica fue importante para ella, demasiado, e iba a averiguar que fue. Cueste, lo que cueste.

La pelirroja, por su parte, entendió que la de ojos morados intentaba recordar. Pero al notar que le atacaba un fuerte dolor, entendió que no podía apresurarse. Debía darle pequeños datos en sus conversaciones, y pedirle a las estrellas que la ayudara.

Ya sabiendo que hacer, la chica se levantó. Le regalo una gran sonrisa a Twilight, le dio la espalda y la miro por sobre el hombro.

–Vamos, tenemos que seguir. Arriba– dijo Sunset en un tono burlón, dejando a Twilight confundida. –¿No estabas cómoda sobre mí? Ahora soy tu almohada, ¿no?

La pobre chica no puedo evitar el furioso sonrojo que la ataco. Sin nada que poder comentar para defenderse, no tuvo más opción que abrazarse al cuello de la pelirroja.

Su cuerpo era cálido, y volvía a tener esa sensación de seguridad que había sentido antes, esa sensación de que todo estaba bien.

La chica lanzo una mirada al cielo, antes de que sus ojos brillaran raramente. El pelaje oscuro salió a la luz de la luna mientras que su cuerpo se encorvaba.

Más pronto que tarde, la de ojos morados se encontró sobre una magnifica loba de pelaje oscuro. Lo único que seguía siendo igual eran sus ojos esmeraldas. La loba alzo la cabeza y lanzo un poderoso aullido. Giro la cabeza para mirar a Twilight, e hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, en la que se notaban mucho sus afilados colmillos, antes de girarse y empezar a correr. Su sonrisa aumento cuando sintió el cuerpo de Twilight apegarse a ella buscando calidez y seguridad. Probablemente se quedaría dormida de nuevo.

La luna brillaba con fuerza sobre ambas siluetas que avanzaban por el valle montañoso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Hace 10 años**

Sunset golpeaba fuertemente un árbol. Sus manos ya estaban heridas, y se sentía muy cansada. Pero no se detenía.

Ya había derribado cientos de árboles, y este no aguantaría muchos golpes mas.

Pero eso tampoco la detenía.

Tras la pérdida de su madre, la pelirroja había cambiado completamente. No aceptaba que nadie se le acercara. Todos recibían una sarcástica respuesta de la pelirroja, si tenían la suerte de que no los ignorara. Seguía su propio rumbo en las misiones, y no permitía que nadie le acompañara o le dijera que hacer. A pesar del tiempo que ya había transcurrido, la chica de ojos esmeralda no había olvidado, y su corazón aun no superaba el dolor.

Probablemente nunca lo haría.

La pelirroja ya había tomado una decisión. En memoria de su madre, ella se convertiría en la mejor cazadora. Sería un orgullo para su clan como lo fue en su momento su madre.

Pero ya no podría amar a nadie. No quería. No quería sufrir tanto como lo hizo tras su muerte. Recordar eso le daba rabia. Inconscientemente empezó a golpear más fuerte el árbol.

Su madre nunca había hecho nada malo, era dulce, noble e inteligente. A pesar de lo afectada que estuvo tras la muerte de su hermana, Luna, nunca se permitió que su hija la viera triste. Luchaba por todos, y si alguien necesitaba ayuda o un consejo, ella siempre estaría dispuesta. El culpable de que alguien así se fuera tan joven al cielo se merecía un castigo.

Y ante las estrellas juraba que ella encontraría al que asesino a su madre, y lo destruirá.

–¿Qué haces? – la suave voz a sus espaldas interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se giró para encontrarse con unos intensos ojos verdes que la miraban con curiosidad. La pelirroja, en respuesta, solo rodo los ojos.

Esa era Antonia, la pequeña que había llegado **ese** día, el peor día para Sunset. La chica había crecido mucho en ese tiempo transcurrido. Paso de ser una pequeña bola de pelos a una linda y simpática chica que se había ganado el corazón de muchos, a pesar de que muchos la rechazaban por las orejas y la cola blancas que tenía. Pero eso a Sunset no le interesaba. Nada le interesaba.

Se giró, ignorándola, para darle un poderoso puñetazo al árbol, el cual termino por caer al suelo.

–Un puñetazo tuyo tiene que doler mucho – comento con ironía la tigresa para sí misma, sabiendo que la pelirroja la ignoraría. Exactamente eso paso. Sunset se encamino a otro árbol, un fuerte y antiguo roble, el cual había aguantado muchas estaciones de nieve. La chica empezó a darle golpes al fuerte roble, del cual empezaron a caer hojas ante los impactos. La joven tigresa la siguió con la mirada, mas no se acercó.

–Tengo una pregunta– dijo la tigresa, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido. –Tomare eso como que puedo preguntarte– la pelirroja rodo los ojos, preparándose para un comentario bobo o burlón, típico en la chica. –¿Por qué eres así?

El roble se sacudió fuertemente, debido al fuerte golpe que había recibido. Enojada, la pelirroja siguió dando golpes, decidiéndose a ignorar completamente a la tigresa.

–Creo que toque un punto sensible – dijo la chica, provocando que el enojo dentro de Sunset aumentara. –Entiendo que quizá yo te caigo mal– "No, para nada" se dijo a sí misma la pelirroja con sarcasmo. –Pero no implica que no me respondas.

Sunset sintió como le tomaban de la parte trasera de su polera rosada. Se vio obligada a girarse para enfrentarse a la intensa mirada esmeralda de la tigresa. Por lo que tenía entendido, ella podía leer lo que pensaban las personas, por lo que rápidamente desvió la vista.

-No necesito mirarte fijamente a los ojos para saber qué piensas.- dijo la chica, agotando aún más la paciencia de la pelirroja. "¿Y quién te crees para hacer como que me conoces?" pregunto enfadada la chica. Se soltó del agarre de la tigresa y siguió dándole puñetazos al roble.

–¿A tu madre le habría gustado que te apartaras de todos?

Instantáneamente la pelirroja se giró, fulminando con la mirada a la tigresa, quien en respuesta sonrió y se sacó la capucha que siempre traía puesta, lanzandola lejos. –¿No prefieres darle puñetazos a algo que no sea un árbol? – dijo la chica, mientras que sus ojos adquirían un brillo de emoción, y su cuerpo una posición de ataque.

La pelirroja la miro confundida.

–Vamos, atácame– dijo la tigresa, sus ojos esmeralda estaban clavados en los de la loba, quien lentamente empezaba a apretar los puños, enojada por los comentarios y actitud de la chica. –¿O acaso te da miedo?

En respuesta, la pelirroja se permitió sonreír maliciosamente y rápidamente se lanzó sobre ella con el puño por delante. No le vendría mal relajarse, y esa chica enserio que había terminado por colmar su paciencia. La tigresa bloqueo el golpe con ambos brazos, y respondió el golpe lanzando una patada, misma que la pelirroja esquivo saltando hacia atrás, para luego lanzarse nuevamente sobre la chica, logrando darle un puñetazo en la nariz.

–¡Tenía razón! Tus puñetazos duelen mucho.

No se esperó ni ese comentario ni la sonrisa de la chica, a pesar del dolor que debía sentir en ese momento. La tigresa le dio una suave patada en el estómago que apenas le dolió, pero que le obligo a apartarse. Luego, la tigresa la provoco con una señal de su mano.

Ambas siguieron compartiendo golpes. Patadas iban, puñetazos venían. Los golpes de la tigresa eran relajados, y no le dolían a Sunset. No parecía querer hacerle daño, solo apartarla. Al contrario, los de la loba eran con rabia por los comentarios de la chica, por lo que además de su nariz, Antonia ya sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho y el hombro derecho.

Pero seguía sonriendo burlonamente.

No se entretuvieron mucho más. Un rato después, Sunset se encontraba apoyada en un árbol respirando agitadamente, mientras que la tigresa se encontraba sentada entre las hierbas del bosque limpiándose la sangre de la nariz, evitando doblarse por el dolor de su pecho. Para desesperación de la pelirroja, debía aceptar que la chica le había ayudado.

Hacía mucho que no combatía con nadie, y la tigresa de verdad que le había dado guerra. Aunque seguía algo enojada por lo que la tigresa le dijo, de verdad ese combate le había ayudado a quitarse el estrés de encima.

Sin una sola palabra, la tigresa se puso en pie y con una sonrisa se alejó, bajo la atenta mirada de Sunset. Luego de alejarse de la mirada de la pelirroja, la tigresa se lanzó a correr rápidamente, llegando a la entrada del campamento, donde estaba de pie un chico de cabello castaño y ojos que combinaban con el color de su cabello.

–¿Cómo te fue? –pregunto ansioso el chico. Estaba preocupado por la pelirroja. Había intentado hablar con ella, pero la chica no estaba interesada en ponerle atención. Sabía que su padre estaba preocupado también por la chica, por lo que le pidió que hiciere algo. No se esperó que su padre le pidiera a la tigresa que fuera a charlar con la pelirroja.

La chica le caía bien, pero seguía sin entender porque su padre la había traído, y porque la trataba como una hija. Pero eso no importaba ahora.

En respuesta recibió una sonrisa de la afable chica. –Creo que me odia– dijo sonriendo, al contrario de Alex quien sintió como el terror llenaba su cuerpo. –Ve a hablar con ella, confía en mí.

Luego se alejó con tranquilidad, moviendo su cola a un ritmo que solo ella conocía.

Para sorpresa de Alex, la pelirroja no le respondió mal. Hablaron muy poco, pero no fue ignorado, como ya se había acostumbrado a ser junto a la pelirroja. Lo que ninguno de los tres sabia, es que la tigresa haría otra cosa importante para la pelirroja.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El agudo sentido de audición de la loba le alerto de algo, por lo que enseguida detuvo su avance, y oteo los alrededores. Twilight se agito un poco al notar que Sunset se había detenido.

–¿Qué pasa?– pregunto confundida. La loba le gruño levemente, como diciéndole que se quedara en silencio, orden que la humana acato. El pelaje de la loba se empezaba a erizar. Algo malo estaba pasando, por lo que agudizando la vista, paseo la mirada por alrededor, alerta ante cualquier mínimo sonido. Twilight entendió lo que ocurría por lo que también se puso alerta.

–¿Ves algo?– por toda respuesta, la loba gruño y retomo el avance, pero un poco más lento, alerta a cualquier sonido. Twilight se despertó completamente y se enderezo sobre la loba, mirando fijamente el alrededor.

Repentinamente, la loba dio un poderoso salto hacia adelante, justo a tiempo para esquivar un golpe con un gran sable, el cual termino golpeando la tierra tras de ellas, clavándose levemente en la misma. La loba mostro los dientes de manera agresiva, gruñendo. Antes de poder reaccionar nuevamente, el atacante se lanzó sobre ellas dándole una poderosa patada a la loba, la cual cayó al suelo unos metros atrás, mientras que Twilight recibía otra patada en el brazo, siendo disparada en dirección contraria.

El misterioso atacante era alto, muy alto. Llevaba una capa sobre los hombros, con una capucha que le cubría el rostro por lo que no se veía nada de su cuerpo, debido a que el resto de su piel estaba cubierta de ropa. El atacante, a pesar de tener a la loba a centímetros de su sable, no la ataco. Simplemente se enderezo y clavo la mirada en Twilight, quien no pudo evitar retroceder un poco ante su presencia. Algo la hizo mirar fijamente al sujeto. Se le hacía familiar.

–Veo que la joven princesa no me recuerda– dijo una voz grave proveniente del sujeto, mientras que unos ojos rojos de notoria intensidad empezaban a brillar bajo la capucha. "¿Princesa?" se preguntó a si misma Twilight, pero enseguida se fijó en otro detalle. Los ojos del atacante se le hacían conocidos. "Esa intensidad…" pensó la de ojos morados. "La tigresa…" Si estaba deduciendo bien, ese encapuchado tenía la misma habilidad de la chica; leer mentes.

–Deduce muy bien princesa, veo que sigue siendo igual de inteligente– dijo el chico con una burlona reverencia, mientras que una sonrisa maligna se empezaba a notar junto a los ojos rojos del atacante, seguía siendo lo único que se notaba de su rostro. Unos metros más allá Sunset se levantaba, ya convertida en su forma humana, del rocoso suelo, y clavaba su mirada esmeralda en ella. –Lástima que sea mi misión terminar con sus días.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera procesar sus palabras y lo que las mismas significaban, el atacante se lanzó sobre ella, levantando el sable para perforarla con él. No alcanzaba a apartarse o bloquear el golpe con su propia espada. Cerró los ojos y se entregó a su final…

Un final que no llego.

Lo que si le llego fue un poderoso empujón que la aparto de la trayectoria del golpe. Sobre ella se encontraba un lobo. Sunset se había lanzado sobre ella usando su natural velocidad de lobo, y había logrado salvarla. La misma se convirtió nuevamente en humana, para levantarse y fulminar con su mirada esmeralda al atacante, quien se alejó un poco y le sonrió burlonamente a la loba.

–Vaya, en verdad que los lobos no cambian, siguen siendo unos animales– dijo con falsa decepción el atacante. La loba solo le bufo y saco sus cuchillos, preparándose para pelear. Tras ella, Twilight se levantó colocándose junto a ella con su azulada espada en alto. Ambas se coordinaron sin siquiera darse una mirada, y como si hubieran peleado juntas antes, se lanzaron como una sola sobre el desconocido, quien solo sonrió.

-Que empiece el juego- dijo burlonamente, bloqueando el ataque con su sable y lanzándose sobre ellas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Hace 7 años**

Todo el clan estaba ansioso. Ese día era muy importante. El líder de los vampiros vendría a hablar con su propio líder para mantener nuevamente el acuerdo. La junta seria en el territorio de los lobos, por lo que todos se encargaban de que todo estuviera perfecto… excepto un trio de chicos, que se encargaba de lo contrario.

Un trio en el que destacaban una cabellera del color del fuego, una de color castaño y unos ojos verdes que brillaban en la noche. Los tres miraban fijamente el "punto de ataque"

Una de las mujeres del clan llevaba una bandeja con pasteles de manzana sobre la cabeza para mantenerla en equilibrio, pero repentinamente dejo de sentir el peso. Miro la bandeja para notar que no tenía ninguno de los pasteles. Rápidamente se giró, reconociendo a lo lejos al conocido trio de traviesos.

–¡Niños!– grito fuertemente la mujer, mas no intento perseguirlos, sabiendo que ellos sabían todos los escondites del bosque. Justo en esos momentos, los chicos iban llegando a uno de sus lugres favoritos; la zona de entrenamiento, misma en la que la pelirroja y la tigresa tuvieron su primer combate, y el lugar en el que Sunset decidió dar una nueva oportunidad a la idea de tener amigos.

En ese momento, la joven tigresa daba fuertes carcajadas. –¡Jajajaja, eso estuvo genial!– dijo con una sonrisa. Sin esperar más, tomo uno de los pasteles y se lo echo a la boca. Alex y Sunset la siguieron, ambos también con una sonrisa.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en 3 años. Después de que la joven tigresa se las arreglará para, de alguna manera, hacer que la pelirroja se abriera, los tres se habían convertido en buenos amigos. Sunset seguía siendo cortante, y no había dejado de ignorar a muchos, pero los hijos del líder de vez en cuando tenían el placer de verla sonreír. Alex se había vuelto más cercano a la extrovertida tigresa, y ahora ya eran, para alegría de Bruno, los mejores amigos del mundo. Casi como hermanos. Antonia, por su parte, seguían siendo la misma que hace unos años, solo que ya había demostrado una característica amada por muchos y odiada por otros; era demasiado coqueta. Ya había rechazado a muchos, y aunque los otros quedaban con el corazón roto, aceptaban la propuesta de la chica de ser amigos, por lo que ya muy pocos la rechazaban como lo hacían antes por las orejas y la cola blanca.

–¿Quién viene hoy hermano? – pregunto la tigresa luego de tragar el pastel que estaba masticando, antes de echarse otro a la boca.

–Los vampiros, tienen que firmar nuevamente el acuerdo con Padre para mantener la paz y los límites de tierra. Lo que yo no sé, es que habilidad tienen los vampiros. Me gustaría saber porque les tenemos miedo. Digo, somos lobos– dijo el castaño señalándose a él y a la pelirroja. –Sin ofender hermanita– En respuesta recibió un gesto de su hermana quitándole importancia.

El trio dejo la conversación al aire un momento para comer.

–Los vampiros son nuestros enemigos naturales– dijo repentinamente la pelirroja, ganado la atención de la tigresa y el lobo. –Son poderosos, y siempre ha existido una rivalidad entre nosotros. Ellos, al igual que nosotros, son dueños de la noche, solo que ellos tiene una dieta diferente. Ellos no cazan presas, cazan humanos, puesto que beben sangre– los ojos de Alex y Antonia se llenaron de asco, más no comentaron nada. –El tratado dice que ellos no se meterán en nuestro territorio, ni nosotros en el de ellos. Ninguna de las razas quiere entrar de nuevo en guerra.

–¿Y porque empezó el tratado? – pregunto el único chico del grupo confundido. A pesar de ser el futuro líder, no le había contado muchas cosas aun.

–Dicen que fue por amor– respondió ahora la joven tigresa, llamando ahora la atención de los lobos.

–"Dicen que, en algún momento de nuestra historia, un vampiro y una loba se enamoraron. Eso ocurrió en los tiempos de guerra, por lo que en un momento se vieron obligados a combatir. Ninguno quiso herir al otro, por lo que fingieron, pero el padre del vampiro los descubrió. Por lo que este, siendo líder del batallón, ordeno a su equipo que asesinaran a la loba. El vampiro, destrozado, lloro sobre el cuerpo de la chica, diciéndole que no podía irse con ella aun, que debía hacer algo antes. Por lo que el vampiro se revelo, y abandono a los vampiros para vivir un tiempo con los lobos" la chica se detuvo un momento, probablemente recordando la historia. "Fueron tiempos difíciles, pero el chico logro demostrar que no se llevaban tan mal. Pronto más parejas así se levantaron y exigieron un acuerdo. El mismo día que firmaron el acuerdo, el vampiro desapareció. Muchos dicen que ahora está entre las estrellas con su querida loba, mirando con felicidad el acuerdo de paz que lograron"

El trio se quedó en silencio luego de esa historia, pensando.

–¿Amor entre especies? Asqueroso, no me alguien sea capaz de amar a alguien asi _–_ dijo la loba del grupo, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de la tigresa.

–Muchos lobos se han enamorado de mí, ¿de verdad crees que no se puede? Y el amor tarde o temprano te atrapara~ _–_ Sunset no pudo responder a la estupidez que había dicho la chica, pues en ese momento Alex se puso en pie, alerta.

–Hermanita… _–_ Antonia miro con curiosidad a su hermano. _–_ ¿Nosotros no tendríamos que estar con Padre en la reunión?

El rostro de la chica demostró sorpresa, para luego dar una carcajada dejando confundido a su hermano. _–_ ¿Y quién es el hijo biológico, y futuro líder?

Alex la miro otro segundo antes de convertirse en lobo y correr en dirección al campamento, mientras que las fuertes carcajadas de la chica rompían la quietud del bosque. La misma Sunset se permitió una sonrisa; aunque no lo demostrara, le agradecía a las estrellas que la tigresa se hubiera acercado a ella ese día. Desde ese día, por fin había logrado darse la oportunidad de amar a alguien, y sabía que su madre estaría feliz. Dos personas no era mucho para algunos, pero agradecía la sincera amistad de chicos con los que se abrió.

En un silencioso acuerdo, ambas chicas se levantaron y caminaron al campamento, dejando las migajas de los pasteles allí como un regalo para los pájaros.

Llegando al campamento, se encontraron con los líderes entrando a la cabaña principal, con Alex y otro chico, probablemente un vampiro debido a su piel pálida, siguiéndolos. Las cortinas de lianas se cerraron tras ellos. Las chicas, al no tener nada que hacer, se acercaron a la cabaña donde estaban todos, en donde las antorchas ardían, buscando a alguien conocido.

Cuando llegaron a la zona donde la luz de las antorchas les iluminaba, una rápida sombra se lanzó sobre la tigresa, quien se las arregló para mantener el equilibro. _–_ Pero que…

Sunset se tensó rápidamente, preparándose para proteger a su amiga, cuando se quedó congelada mirando a la "sombra" que se había lanzado sobre la tigresa, quien ya empezaba a sonreír y correspondía el abrazo de la chica.

Era una chica preciosa. Tenía el cabello morado, un hermoso cabello que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Una piel albina, que a Sunset le pareció que destellaba un pequeño brillo, lo cual demostraba que era un vampiro, para molestia de Sunset.

Pero eso poco le importo cuando se fijó en sus ojos. Alguna vez le habían dicho que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma, y aunque cuando se lo dijeron lo considero tonto, ahora les encontraba toda la razón. Sus ojos, los cuales eran de una intensa amatista, brillaban como si en ellos hubiera una invitación de amistad, y parecían emocionados por cada persona nueva que veía. Habia algo en ella…

Algo que hacía eco en el interior de la pelirroja.

–¡Twi! Tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado? _–_ En vez de una respuesta, la chica recibió un golpe en el estómago. _–_ ¿Y eso por qué?

–Por idiota _–_ dijo la chica que había cautivado a la pelirroja, quien aún no podía apartar la mirada de la chica de ojos amatista. _–_ ¿Cómo no me avisaste que estabas bien? ¡Han pasado 5 años sin noticias! Cuando supe lo que paso, pensé que… que… _–_ antes de poder continuar, la chica recibió un abrazo de parte de la tigresa.

–Perdón, pensé que no le importaría mucho, Princesa de la Amistad _–_ dijo burlonamente la chica. _–_ No he estado mal acompañada tampoco _–_ dijo dando una mirada a la pelirroja. La otra chica, siguiendo la mirada de su amiga, enfrento su mirada amatista con la esmeralda de Sunset, quien se estremeció.

Ambas mantuvieron un contacto visual, por alguno motivo no podían apartar la mirada de la otra. La pelirroja se sentía hipnotizada por esa mirada amatista, mientras que la vampiresa estaba sorprendida de lo hermoso de sus ojos esmeralda.

La tigresa las miro por un momento con una sonrisa. Había aprovechado para ver que pensaban, y sabía perfectamente que ocurría. Quién lo diría. Una enojona loba quedando flechada por una vampiresa. Y vale, que apenas se conocieran, pero eso podía cambiar. La tigresa se aclaró la garganta con una sonrisa, llamando la atención de ambas y rompiendo el contacto visual.

–Tranquilas. Sunset Shimmer, esta chica es Twilight Sparkle, una vieja amiga. Twi, ella es Sunset Shimmer, la más gruñona de todos los lobos _–_ recibió una mirada asesina de la chica, que la hizo sudar levemente. _–_ Pero una de las mejores personas que conozco.

Ambas chicas se sonrieron. La vampiresa extendió amablemente una mano hacia la loba, quien se la tomo gustosa. A ambas les recorrió una corriente eléctrica por algún motivo.

–Bueno, yo tengo hambre. Así que… iré a comer _–_ Antes de que alguna pudiera saber qué hacer, la tigresa se alejó corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, por lo que ambas se quedaron allí mirándose sin saber qué hacer.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló sobre ellas. A Sunset algo le impulsaba a hablar con la hermosa chica frente a ella, pero no sabía que. ¿Qué motivos tenia para socializar con una vampiresa? Pero era tan cautivante… ¡AAARRRGGGHHH!

–¿Conoces el bosque? _–_ pregunto la pelirroja, mientras que internamente se daba una bofetada. Naturalmente se arrepentiría, pero había algo en la mirada amatista frente a ella que le impulsaba a seguir. Quería averiguar que tenía ella de especial para provocarle que se quedara mirándola fijamente.

–No, pero debe ser muy hermoso _–_ respondió la apodada "princesa de la amistad", mirando con una sonrisa a Sunset, sin poder evitar admirar su cabellera de fuego incluso bajo la suave luz de la luna. Se imaginó como se vería su hermosa cabellera bajo la cálida luz del sol.

–Lo es, pero mejor que lo veas por tu cuenta _–_ la loba empezó a caminar, siendo seguida por la vampiresa.

Lo que ambas no sabían, es que eso no se quedaría como una amistad. Por las estrellas, que eso no sería solo una amistad. Sería mucho más.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El mandoble se alzó hacia el cielo para luego caer al suelo, en el mismo lugar en que segundos antes se encontraban las chicas, que saltaron cada una hacia un lado. Luego, se juntaron nuevamente y ambas lanzaron un golpe con sus armas; Sunset junto ambos cuchillos formando una gran cuchilla que enterró en el brazo derecho de su rival, y Twilight dio un corte vertical, hiriendo el pecho de su rival.

Pero este mantuvo su sonrisa maliciosa, y con un fuerte golpe con su codo, alejo a Sunset, dejándola debilitada en el suelo unos metros más allá. Intento levantarse, pero el cansancio la supero unos momentos, obligándola a detenerse.

–Vaya, veo que tu leal compañera no podrá seguir– dijo el atacante sin acercarse a Twilight, la cual mantenía la espada en alto contra él. Los ojos amatista de ella no se apartaban de los carmín del chico. Este, sabiendo que la chica no pensaba apartar la vista, vio lo que pensaba.

Vio que estaba decidida a descubrir su pasado, y que ya iba calculando el papel que la joven pelirroja que intentaba ponerse en pie unos metros más allá había tenido en su vida. El sujeto quería un reto, y si tan solo la princesa tuviera sus recuerdos, sería un combate más difícil. Eso le dio una idea, por lo que su sonrisa aumento y sus ojos brillaron, alertando a Twilight.

–Lo siento mucho– con una velocidad impresionante, la cual recién demostraba, el chico golpeo a Twilight en el estómago, quitándole el aire, y la tomo del cuello, comenzando a ahogarla. –Pero el show debe continuar.

Antes de que el de ojos carmín enterrara el sable en el pecho de Twilight, la loba se levantó con rapidez elimino la distancia entre ellos, lanzándose sobre el chico. "No la perderé de nuevo, ¡no más!" pensó con furia la pelirroja.

Sus cuchillos se clavaron con ferocidad en el abdomen del chico, del cual empezó a manar sangre. –¿No te han enseñado a no dar la espalda a un enemigo? – pregunto burlonamente la pelirroja.

Para sorpresa de ella, el sujeto sonrió aún más si era posible, y soltando a Twilight se giró rápidamente. Con una mano tomo con ferocidad el cuello de la pelirroja, arrebatándole el aire rápidamente, provocando que la loba enterrara los cuchillos en su mano en busca de detenerlo. Mas el sujeto no se vio afectado. –¿Y a ti no te han enseñado a no confiarte en batalla?

Los ojos amatista de Twilight vieron fijamente como el sujeto colocaba el sable en el estómago de la pelirroja, quien se debatía por aire… para luego enterrarlo, provocando que el rostro de Sunset se llenara de dolor. Siguió luchando un momento porque el chico la soltara, mientras que su propia sangre empezaba a manchar sus ropas, pero unos segundos de lucha se detuvo… y dejo caer los brazos a los lados, inconsciente.

Por algún motivo, Twilight no pudo seguir contemplando, debido a que algo estallo dentro de ella. "No puedes perderla, ve y sálvala idiota" le susurro algo dentro de sí. Con un fuerte grito de rabia, se lanzó sobre el chico y le enterró la espada en el abdomen, mismo lugar del que aun salía la sangre de la herida provocada por la pelirroja. El sujeto ahora sí hizo una mueca de dolor, pero eso no detuvo a la de ojos amatista. Sacando la espada, rápidamente la enterró nuevamente, ahora apuntando al pecho del sujeto. Este dio un grito de dolor, lo que le provoco soltar a la pelirroja, que cayó al suelo derrotada.

Rápidamente el sujeto dio un salto, apartándose de la enfurecida chica, llevándose una mano a la herida del pecho. –¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¡Nadie había podido hacerme tanto daño! ¿Cómo se supone que…– antes de continuar, noto algo que le hizo estremecerse.

La chica de ojos amatista probablemente no lo había notado, pero ahora de su boca sobresalían unos blancos colmillos. Además, sus ojos parecían haber…cambiado. Incluso mientras combatían, sus ojos brillaban. Ahora, incluso le parecía que el amatista de sus ojos había bajado algunos tonos. El rostro de furia de la chica había cambiando a una mueca burlona, y tranquilamente se acercó al sujeto, quien empezaba a calcular rápidamente que había pasado.

En el rostro del chico apareció una poderosa sonrisa. –¡Eso, chica! ¡Enfurécete! ¡Enójate! ¡Demuéstrame tu pod-

Antes de poder continuar, la chica se acercó con una velocidad impresionante al chico. Su azulada espada, que ya empezaba a teñirse carmín, se clavó en la pierna del chico, provocándole otro grito de dolor. El dolor le hizo caer de rodillas, derrotado. Mas la de ojos amatista mantenía una mueca de seriedad.

–Espera, ¡Espera! – desesperado, el otro se arrastró para alejarse de la chica. –¡Tu… tu amiguita está muriendo mientras te diviertes conmigo!

Esto logro que la chica detuviera su amenazante camino hacia el chico, y que su mirada burlona cambiara a una mueca de preocupación. Se giró para observar a la pelirroja. Esta aun respiraba, pero cada vez lo hacía más pausadamente. No le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Al notar que estaba distraída, el chico se llevó una mano a su cuello, rozando un collar con un cristal rojo, que ante el tacto comenzó a brillar. –¡Ja! ¡Nos veremos nuevamente princesa!

Rápidamente la chica se giró, pero el chico había desaparecido tras una estela de humo negro.

Twilight pareció reaccionar, pues, con su rostro nuevamente lleno de preocupación, soltó de golpe su espada y se lanzó hacia Sunset, tirándose al suelo junto a ella. Las piedras del sendero hirieron sus rodillas, pero poco o nada le importo. –¡Sunset! – llamo desesperada, mas nada contesto su ruego. "Reacciona idiota, cuídala, detén la hemorragia, ¡haz algo!" le susurro nuevamente la voz, que ya reconocía como su conciencia.

No sabía porque le desesperaba tanto la idea de perderla, pero si sabía dos cosas: uno, no podía dejar que esa pelirroja se fuera a las estrellas, y dos…

La chica sonrió maliciosamente, mostrando de nueva cuenta sus colmillos, los cuales aún no notaba. El otro había herido gravemente a la chica, y pagaría por ello.

Sin más, se levantó, tomo unas hojas y empezó a detener la sangre que salía del pecho de la loba, mientras que su rostro retomaba la mueca de preocupación.


	6. Rivales de Llamas

No les ha pasado que escriben un capitulo y no les gusta cómo queda y lo borran? A mí me paso hace cuatro días :´D. Pero por lo menos me dio la locura y escribí rápido este. Sumado a una grave decepción que sufrí de parte de la que me inspiro a subir este fic me hizo querer rendirme. Pero luego me di una cachetada mental que me hizo reaccionar y decir "¡No! Me gusta escribir, ¡no lo dejare por esto!" y me senté a escribir esto. Espero les guste. ¡Sayonara!

Pd: Si todo sale bien como va hasta ahora, ya empezare a actualizar más seguido. No estoy muy segura que taaaan seguido, pero ya me adapte al ritmo intenso del nuevo colegio, y ya se me hace más fácil. Espero con alegría poder seguir más seguido con este fic. Me encanta este universo de escritura que encontré, aunque como ya dije tuve mis dudas por la decepción que sufrí, pero eso no me importa ahora. Solo quería decirte que te quiero a ti, lector, que me diste una oportunidad :D

 **.**

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **Dragon Espectral:** Ya resolví tu duda por PM, lamento las confusiones igualmente. Me alegra que el fic te guste, espero no decepcionarte. ¡Sayonara!

 **Zultanita:** Me alegra que el fic te encante. Si, Twilight es un vampiro jeje. Espero pronto disminuir el periodo de espera para los capítulos, puesto que ya me adapte al nuevo colegio. ¡Sayonara!

 **Cristobal282:** Y tú qué haces aquí Cris? xD Bue, ya cumplí una de las cosas de mi lista: que mi mejor amigo leyera mi fic. Algo es algo (? xD

 **.**

 **.**

 **V: Rivales de Llamas**

 _El tiempo pasa, los recuerdos se desvanecen, lo sentimientos cambian, la gente se va, pero el corazón no olvida los buenos sentimientos, ni a la gente que los provocaron._

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Sunset despertó en una suave cama de hojas con su chaqueta negra como almohada, por un momento, no recordó que había pasado. Una parte de su instinto le dijo que se había quedado nuevamente dormida bajo la luz de la luna luego de otra noche sin dormir, por lo que se giró quedando acostada de lado, pero la visión de unos cuchillos negros con rojos le hizo a su mente despertar completamente y recordar todo.

Y todo lo ocurrido le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría.

La noticia de Antonia, el encuentro con Twilight, la desesperación de Alex, el llamado de Licaón, la misión para salvar el mundo, su enfrentamiento contra el joven misterioso… La pelirroja sonrió inconscientemente, a pesar de que muchas personas considerarían que todo lo ocurrido era peligroso o difícil de procesar. "Mamá estaría orgullosa" pensó la joven.

Se llevó una mano al abdomen. La herida sufrida se había curado rápidamente. Noto que el sol empezaba a salir por el oriente, y cuando combatió contra el misterioso atacante la noche los cubría. "Vaya, hacía mucho que no combatía con nadie" pensó Sunset sonriendo arrogantemente "No lo hice tan mal"

En su mente apareció una hermosa chica de cabello y ojos morados. "¿Y dónde está Twi?"

Se sentó en su cama de hojas y se giró levemente para chocar su mirada esmeralda con una amatista que estaba clavada en ella. Respingo levemente sintiendo como el calor le llegaba a las mejillas. Vale, que la chica frente a ella no recordaba y todo pero, ¿tenía que mirarla así?

Ambas siguieron mirándose fijamente.

-Em… Este… ¿Twilight?- llamo la pelirroja sonriendo levemente, sonrisa que aumento al notar como Twilight se asustaba levemente ante el sonido de su voz a pesar de haberle mirado despertar, como si su mente no estuviera allí. Se veía endemoniadamente tierna desde el punto de vista de Sunset. La sonrisa que le había atacado desapareció al notar un pequeño detalle en la joven frente a ella.

La de cabello morado, que estaba de pie apoyada a un árbol, por su propio lado, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, y en una respuesta que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente: ¿Quién era ella? El chico con el que pelearon ayer le llamo varias veces "princesa"; ¿pero porque la llamaría así? Ella no era parte de la nobleza de algún reino o alguien con un poder especial, no tenía **sangre real** corriendo por sus venas, era solo una joven sin memoria. ¿Qué tenía de especial?

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de la joven pelirroja frente a ella. La chica tenía muchas respuestas a las dudas de Twilight. ¿Y si le preguntaba nuevamente?

Todo eso quedo en segundo plano cuando noto que la intensa mirada esmeralda estaba clavada en ella, más precisamente, en sus labios. Un sonrojo ataco el rostro de Twilight.

¡Le estaba mirando los labios! Y basándose en lo que había leído, alguien solo miraba los labios de otro cuando… los quería besar.

Si era posible, el sonrojo de la chica de cabello morado aumento a niveles extremos. ¡¿La chica frente a ella la quería besar?! ¡¿Por qué querría hacer eso?! La vergüenza se sumó a su sonrojo al notar que no le incomodaba tanto la idea de que la pelirroja frente a ella la besara. Esa idea le lleno de un sentimiento familiar… mismo que fue ocultado por la vergüenza. ¡¿Pero cómo podía querer que la besara?!

Decidida a detener todo eso, abrió la boca para decirle algo… pero nunca llego a hacerlo. Fue interrumpida al notar que algo le rozaba los labios. Se llevó una mano a los labios buscando alguna herida o sangre, pero no encontró nada. Abrió nuevamente la boca, y sintió el tacto en sus labios. Sin cerrar la boca, se llevó una mano a los labios, al lugar en el que sentía el roce. Se encontró con algo que terminaba en una punta afilada y tenía una textura lisa.

-¿Pero qué…?- miro a la pelirroja junto a ella, quien salto levemente al notar la mirada que Twilight le daba. -¿Qué tengo dentro de la boca?- pregunto.

Sunset se encontró en un dilema. ¿Cómo reaccionarias si descubrirás que tienes unos afilados colmillos dentro de la boca? Quizás deberías tantear levemente el tema…

-¿Qué sabes de los vampiros?- pregunto la pelirroja mirando con una ligera lastima a la joven, y preparándose para la reacción que iba a tener la chica.

-Emmm… Este… Son de la noche… Emmm…Tienen la piel albina… Se llevan mal con los hombres lobos…Emmm…Les gusta beber sangre…- recitó Twilight tratando de recordar lo que había leído en el libro.

-Detente ahí preciosa- dijo Sunset levantando una mano, fingiendo que ignoraba el sonrojo que ataco el rostro de su amiga cuando dijo "preciosa" -¿Cómo beben la sangre?

-Con sus colmillos.- informo Twilight confundida, sin saber a donde quería llegar su amiga. Se confundió aún más al notar la mirada significativa que le daba su amiga, como si hubiera descubierto un secreto universal. Estuvo a punto de preguntar algo cuando la respuesta le llego como caída del cielo. Esperando que se estuviera equivocando, se pasó la mano por los dientes.

Se empezaba a tranquilizar cuando noto que dos dientes sobresalían más que los demás. Le sonrió nerviosamente a Sunset, pidiéndole a alguna divinidad que no fuera lo que esperaba.

-Sunset, dime por favor que no tengo absolutamente nada raro en la boca, menos unos colmillos- la sonrisa mezclada de nervios y amor que le dio Sunset le entrego en bandeja la respuesta.

El rostro de Twilight se llenó de terror, pero fue ocultado por una sonrisa nerviosa. –Eso solo significa que…- Sunset asintió, provocando que Twilight abriera al máximo los ojos, sorprendida. -No puede ser…Tiene que haber una explicación… No puedo ser un vampiro… ¿O sí?... ¡No!¡No puedo ser un vampiro!¿Verdad?- miro nuevamente a Sunset, quien le pedía perdón con la mirada. Luego, la pelirroja asintió nuevamente con la cabeza, preparando el oído.

Pero no le sirvió.

El grito de Twilight provoco que unos pájaros más allá aletearan. Sunset empezó a sobarse el oído con dolor. -¡Soy un vampiro! Soy un vampiro… ¿Pero cómo es eso posible?- pregunto mirando a la pelirroja, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Hasta donde yo sé, uno no elige su especie al nacer- dijo la pelirroja negando con la cabeza, mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Se sorprendió al notar el silencio de su acompañante, y al mirarla, descubrió que la mirada de Twilight tenía un ligero pesar.

-Soy un vampiro… Y me entero recién hoy… Ni siquiera sé si es verdad… Y no sé nada de mí… De verdad, alguna fuerza superior respóndame, ¿Qué soy?¿Quién soy?¿Para qué estoy aquí?- susurro la joven con voz quebrada.

Se sorprendió al notar como una calidez la rodeaba, y encontrar su propia cabeza oculta en el pecho de una polera celeste. Alzo levemente la mirada mientras se apartaba un poco para encontrarse con una intensa mirada esmeralda que la miraba con amor, y con una suave sonrisa. Sunset se había levantado de su cama de hojas, y le abrazaba con una suavidad que le hacía sentir seguridad. -No importa quién eres, o lo que fuiste- susurro con dulzura la joven. –En algún lugar del mundo, alguien espera pacientemente que tú vuelvas con tus recuerdos y amarte tal como eres. Amarte como la melodía que las estrellas decidieron que sonara junto a ti.

A Twilight le parecía que había algún trasfondo tras las palabras de la joven pelirroja, pero por algún motivo, no se encontró interesada en descubrir el que. Solo sonrió, sintiendo como las lágrimas luchaban por salir, y un ligero sonrojo le llegaba a las mejillas. Devolvió fuertemente el abrazo a la pelirroja. "Esa persona está más cerca de lo que piensas Twi, demasiado cerca en mi opinión" pensó Sunset, sonriendo mientras apoyaba su propia cabeza sobre la de Twi, disfrutando el abrazo.

-Aww, que conmovedor- dijo una femenina voz grave y maliciosa detrás de ellas. Ambas se separaron rápidamente y se giraron hacia la montaña más cercana. En una cueva ubicada a los pies de esta, unos ojos rojos brillaban maliciosamente clavados en ambas jóvenes.

Twilight se acercó levemente a su espada azulada. –No se preocupe princesa, no estoy interesada en hacerles daño- dijo la voz en tono dulce. –Al menos no físico- dijo ahora en un tono atemorizante.

Una neblina morada saliente de la cueva llego hasta las chicas, rodeándolas rápidamente. -¡Twi!- llamo Sunset, acercándose a la mencionada y tomándole la mano. -¡No te separes de mí!

-Tu amor por esa chica te jugara en contra, hija de Celestia- dijo la voz, provocando que la pelirroja enseñara los dientes como si estuviera en su forma lobo, dándole el mismo aspecto aterrador.

-¡No te atrevas a mencionar a mi madre! ¡No eres quien para hacerlo!- se contuvo cuando Twilight le recordó que estaba allí apretándole la mano.

-Jajaja, yo lo sé todo hija de Celestia. Puedo saber lo que quiera y cuando quiera. Como también se todo de tu amada amiga, la hija de Night Light- Twilight no entendió ninguno de los nombres que la voz dijo, pero el que ella mencionara que lo sabía todo de ella le dio valor para hablar.

-¿Qué puedes saber tú de mí?¿Por qué todos me dicen "princesa"?- pregunto la joven a la niebla. Una macabra risa se escuchó.

-¿Por qué no lo averigua por su cuenta princesa?- los ojos rojos de antes brillaron a través de la niebla. Esta se agito por un viento y entro al cuerpo de ambas jóvenes.

Estas tosieron al sentir una especie de toxina entrando por sus fosas nasales. Un dolor de cabeza les ataco, haciendo que se llevaran su mano libre al cráneo, tratando de evitar el dolor. La risa que se repitió no ayudo a disminuir el dolor.

-Vamos tórtolas, habrán los ojos, mírenme- dijo la voz. Ambas sintieron como si esta les hablara enfrente a ellas. La primera en abrir los ojos fue Sunset, y solo uno entreabierto.

Rápidamente abrió ambos al ver frente a ella a una hermosa mujer adulta de piel blanca, ojos rosados y curioso cabello lila, celeste y rosa. La boca de la pelirroja formo una "o" mientras miraba a la mujer, quien le dio una mirada llena de amor.

-Mamá…- susurro la joven, sin notar como los ojos rosados de la mujer cambiaron por un momento a rojo para luego volver al rosado. Las lágrimas llegaron rápidamente a los ojos esmeraldas de la pelirroja.

Al escuchar a su amiga susurrar, Twilight también entreabrió uno de sus ojos. Se encontró frente a ella a un hombre adulto de cabello azul y ojos dorados, acompañado de una hermosa mujer de ojos celestes y cabello purpura con blanco. Ambos la miraban con amor, una mirada que a Twilight se le hizo conocida.

-Quienes… ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto la joven confundida. En respuesta, ambos sonrieron, y la mujer se le acerco acariciando la mejilla de Twilight. Por algún motivo, el tacto le gusto a la joven.

-Pequeña… Han pasado tantos años…- susurro con amor la mujer. Alguna parte de su interior le advirtió que algo malo estaba pasando, pero cuando la mujer le acaricio el cabello, la tranquilidad se sobrepuso por esa mala sensación.

-Mi princesa…- dijo el hombre de ojos dorados acercándose igualmente, y tomando la mano libre de Twilight haciéndole cariño. El amor empezó a llenar el corazón de Twilight, haciéndola sentir en casa… ese sentimiento… el mismo que… que la embargaba cuando abrazo a Sunset…el mismo calor que sentía ahora en su otra mano, misma que seguía siendo apretada por la pelirroja…

"Sunset" pensó Twilight ampliando su sonrisa sin saber por qué.

Sunset, por su cuenta, cada vez encontraba más difícil sostener la mano de Twilight, ya que su corazón le pedía desesperadamente correr hacia su madre. Pero una parte de su instinto le gritaba que no podía hacer eso, que lo que veía no era real. Una parte de su mente le obligo a recordar la voz de Bruno diciéndole "Celestia no volverá Sunset, ya no". Pero si era así, ¿Por qué esa figura de su madre se veía tan real?

-Hija… Ven conmigo… Suelta a esa estúpida vampiresa, y ven a los brazos de tu madre…- susurro dulcemente la figura de Celestia. Y aunque una parte del corazón de Sunset se derritió de amor y quiso soltarse de la mano de Twilight, el instinto nuevamente lo evito. Como si el instinto y la mente se pusieron en contra de su corazón, su mente le mostro nuevamente la imagen de su madre, como intentando demostrarle algo…

Espera.

"Estúpida vampiresa…" sonó nuevamente la voz de Celestia en la mente de Sunset. Su madre era demasiado dulce, no tenía nada contra las otras especies. ¡Hasta se llevaba bien con otras especies! ¡Los vampiros eran sus favoritos! Su madre no le diría a si a una vampiresa.

-Quien… ¡¿Quién eres?!- bramo Sunset enfurecida. Todo pareció detenerse alrededor. -¡Tú no eres mi madre! ¡Impostora! ¡No puedes engañarme!

La figura de Celestia tembló luego de las palabras de Sunset, pero no dijo nada. Por un momento, el corazón de la pelirroja se llenó de terror cuando considero el haberse equivocado. ¿Cómo le grito así a su madre? Empezaba a sentirse como la mayor basura del mundo cuando la figura de su madre sonrió maliciosamente, para luego lanzar una fuerte carcajada.

-Es verdad lo que dicen… Los lobos son difíciles de engañar… Tienen un instinto demasiado fuerte…- dijo Celestia, solo que ahora su voz era grave y maliciosa, como la que escucharon anteriormente en la cueva. –Lástima que los vampiros no.

Sunset miro rápidamente a Twilight, que tenía la mirada fija en Celestia, aunque de alguna manera, Sunset supo que ella veía otra cosa. ¿Cómo podía ayudarla? ¿Qué estaría viendo su amiga? Sin saber cómo ayudarla, Sunset apretó fuertemente la mano de Twilight.

La misma sintió el apretón en la mano. Recordaba a la pelirroja, lo que sentía al verla. Sabía perfectamente que ella había sido importante en su pasado, y por algún motivo, no se interesó en saber qué. Solo sabía que la quería.

La pareja que la acariciaba tan dulcemente se apartó, y miraron fijamente la mano de la joven que seguía unida a la pelirroja. Sus rostros adquieren una mueca de asco. –Una loba…-susurro el hombre.

-Asqueroso…- dijo a su vez la mujer, sus ojos celestes se clavaron en las amatistas de Twilight. -¿Cómo puedes siquiera tocar a alguien así? Es… antinatural… Es una basura… Aléjate de ella princesa.

La de cabello morado entendió que algo iba mal. Una parte de su corazón le decía que fuera con ambos, que soltara la mano de Sunset. Pero la otra parte de su corazón y su mente, le decían fuertemente "No, nunca te alejes de ella". Y Twilight decidió obedecer a esa parte de su mente.

-No- dijo firmemente la joven, mientras que la pareja la miraba asombrada. –No soltare a Sunset.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto seriamente el hombre, sus ojos dorados perforaban los de Twilight.

Twilight pensó por un momento la respuesta. –Porque no quiero- dijo fríamente, sintiendo como la calidez de la mano de la loba se extendía por su cuerpo, llegando a su corazón.

La pareja retrocedió, sus rostros tenían una mueca de asco y horror. Luego, repentinamente, el hombre y mujer se empezaron a carcajear. –Quien lo diría, tienes tanta fuerza de voluntad como tu amiga. ¿Qué pasaría si ella no estuviera presente?

La figura de la pareja empezó a difuminarse, pero antes de eso, el hombre sonrió mirando a Twi. –Pronto me recordaras, Twilight Sparkle, princesa vampiro

Un agudo dolor intenso ataco a la joven, quien se sintió sostenida en unos brazos cálidos. Sunset miro a su amiga para luego devolver su mirada a la figura de Celestia. -¿Quién eres?- pregunto seriamente la pelirroja.

La figura de Celestia empezó a difuminarse igualmente, pero su carmín mirada maliciosa seguía clavada en Sunset. –Su futura peor pesadilla.- respondió antes de difuminarse completamente.

La pelirroja volvió su mirada esmeralda a su amiga, quien había caído inconsciente. –Twi, Twi, ¡Twi! ¡Despierta!

Al ver que no despertaba, Sunset suspiro resignada. La imagen de su madre cruzo por su mente, y se derrumbó. Lagrimas amargas cayeron de sus ojos esmeraldas al verse obligada a recordarse a sí misma que su madre había muerto. "Está muerta" pensó la pelirroja con resignación envuelta en lágrimas "No la volveré a ver en mucho tiempo más"

Luego, miro a la inconsciente Twilight. "Solo me quedas tu… Te protegeré. Lo prometí cuando nos conocimos, y lo prometo nuevamente. No permitiré que te alejen de mí. Nunca más"

 **...**

 **Castillo de los Bell**

Licaón empezó a respirar agitadamente. Reconocía las fuentes de poder en todas las zonas. Las más poderosas estaban al este y al sur, pero se asombró al reconocer un aumento de poder en la fuerza maligna del volcán. "No" pensó desesperado el dragón. Si era lo que pensaba, las elegidas enviadas allí estaban en un gran peligro. "Estrellas, dios terrenal del fuego, por favor protejan a ambas jóvenes. Ambas merecen saber la verdad de lo que ocurrió"

-¿Gran Licaón?- el enorme dragón dorado se giró para ver al joven Nick, el que se quedó al mando de los lobos durante la ausencia de Alex. Todos los lobos se tomaron con orgullo la idea de que su líder, Antonia y Sunset fueran elegidos para salvar el mundo… Todos, excepto el joven Nick, que mostraba una enorme preocupación por sus compañeros de clan. –Sunset, Antonia y Alex… ¿están bien?

El joven se acercaba cada día a preguntar por ellos, y Licaón le había agarrado aprecio por ello. "Algún día, este chico será un gran líder" –Si, Nick. Alex, Sunset y Antonia están perfectamente bien.

Con el dolor de su corazón, Licaón se vio obligado a no mencionar el aumento del poder al norte, donde estaba Sunset, o la enorme fuerza que ya se encontraba al sur, donde estaba la joven tigresa. No quería preocupar al joven. Nick, en respuesta, le sonrió.

-Gracias, Gran Licaón- el joven hizo una reverencia ante el Dios y se alejó.

"Por ellos, estrellas" pensó el dragón siguiendo con la mirada al joven lobo "Por todos los que morirán, si mis guerreros fallan, por favor, cuídenlos. Permítanles volver a casa."

 **/././././**

 **En el sendero montañoso del volcán Ignis Fulgura, a 1 día de camino al volcán.**

Nuevamente, al despertar, Twilight se encontraba sobre una "almohada" cálida. También sentía el peso de su espada a la espalda, imaginando que Sunset se la tuvo que haber colocado. Por lo tanto, no tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber que iba montada en Sunset en su forma lobo. Sin moverse, buscando no mostrar que estaba despierta, Twilight se puso a pensar.

Realmente, la pareja que había visto le provoco seguridad. Sentía que… que los conocía. Recordó que Sunset había susurrado "mamá" mirando al mismo punto en el que estaba la pareja que ella veía. Pero sabía perfectamente que la pelirroja no había visto lo mismo que ella. Si Sunset había visto a su madre (que era lo más probable), la pareja que había visto ella… ¿Eran sus padres? Todo esto ya la estaba confundiendo enormemente. Pero el quien era esa pareja no era su único problema.

Si se sintió tan unida a ellos, con tanta paz y amor… ¿Por qué los dejo por la pelirroja sobre la que iba a ahora? No sabía porque, pero incluso ahora, se sentía en paz. Sentía como si su alma estuviera unida a la de la joven de ojos esmeralda. Cuando la veía llorar, sentía una infinita tristeza. Cuando le sonreía, algo en Twilight se agitaba y le provocaba sonreír sin motivo alguno. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Pero lo iba a descubrir tarde o temprano.

Se enderezo sobre la loba, quien ladeo las orejas hacia ella, pero no detuvo su avance.

-Sunset- llamo Twilight. En respuesta, recibió un gruñido. –Juguemos a algo. Yo te pregunto y tú me respondes. Un gruñido es si, dos son no.

Un gruñido por respuesta. –Okey- dijo Twilight empezando a pensar. La verdad, no sabía porque quería jugar con la loba, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Algo la impulsaba a hacerlo.

-¿Has vivido toda tu vida en el bosque?

Un gruñido.

-¿Llevas una vida interesante?

Un gruñido.

-¿Le temes a algo?

La loba se demoró en responder, pero luego dio dos gruñidos. Twilight decidió que debía preguntar directamente sobre sí misma.

-¿Me conocías antes?

La loba se tensó rápidamente, provocando que Twilight se arrepintiera de preguntarle. Pero luego, la loba dio un gruñido, impulsando a Twilight a continuar.

-¿Sabías mucho de mí?

Un gruñido.

-¿Demasiado?

Un gruñido.

-¿Me querías?

Un gruñido, aunque a Twilight le pareció que la loba había dudado antes de responder.

-¿Yo vivía en el bosque también?

Dos gruñidos.

A Twilight le costó hacer la siguiente pregunta. -¿Yo era parte de alguna familia de la realeza?

Un gruñido dejo sorprendida a la joven de ojos amatistas.

Antes de poder seguir (aunque a Twilight le habría costado luego de la sorpresa), un fuerte estruendo sacudió el lugar. El pelaje de Sunset se erizo mientras gruñía en dirección al volcán. Twilight siguió su mirada para ver como el cielo se teñía de un carmín, y el volcán Ignis Fulgura escupía una enorme bola de fuego. Sunset calculo donde caería la bola de fuego y se alejó de la zona. Segundos después, la bola de fuego cayo muy cerca donde estaban ellas segundos antes, como si la hubieran disparado hacia ellas en un ataque.

Lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Para desesperación de ambas, una sombra se levantó de entre el fuego caído. La sombra extendió unas enormes alas y lanzo un chillido. El cuerpo de la sombra se prendió en fuego, mientras que tomaba forma de ave. "¡¿Un fénix?!" pensaron ambas jóvenes desesperadas. "¿No que esos estaban extintos?"

El ave sacudió sus enormes alas, levantando ceniza y lanzando pequeñas llamas. Para terror de Twilight, debido a la cercanía que aun mantenían de donde ahora estaba el ave, Sunset recibió una de las llamas en los ojos. La loba aulló de dolor, llamando sin quererlo la atención de la joven, quien las miro fijamente y luego chillo nuevamente, agitando amenazadoramente las alas.

Parte del pelaje de Sunset empezó a retroceder, advirtiéndole a Twilight que quería volver a su forma humana. -¡No, Sunset! ¡Si te conviertes, no tendremos posibilidad de escapar!

Twilight entendió el terror que llenaba la mente de Sunset al notar que la llamarada le había dado en los ojos, imposibilitándole la visión. "Por favor estrellas, ayúdenme" rezo desesperadamente Twilight. Y las estrellas decidieron infundirle una idea.

-¡Corre Sunset!- dijo la joven, y siguió explicando, sabiendo que Sunset no entendía nada de lo que decía. -¡Corre! ¡Yo te guiare! Solo corre, y pon atención a mi voz.

Sunset se quedó quieta por un segundo, luego gruño levemente, respondiéndole "si", y se lanzó a correr.

El fénix no demoro en seguirlas, dando otro chillido y alzando el vuelo. Rápidamente Sunset marco una distancia, pero no pudo aumentar más el paso por peligro de caer, por lo que la distancia no aumento ni disminuyo. El fénix lanzo una gran llamarada hacia ellas.

-¡A la izquierda!- exclamo Twilight. La loba le obedeció, saltando a la izquierda para luego seguir corriendo, esquivando la llamarada. El fénix se sorprendió al notar como su presa esquiva su ataque, pero eso no la detuvo.

Cerrando las alas para evitar el contraste contra el viento, se lanzó sobre las chicas. Luego, cuando ya se había acercado lo suficiente, abrió sus alas anaranjadas, evitando el choque contra el suelo y cortando las salidas de las jóvenes hacia los lados.

-¡Salta!- La loba gruño y obedeció, esquivando por muy poco el ataque, pero no se esperó lo que encontraría al tocar nuevamente el suelo. Por donde el fénix acaba de pasar había fuego encendido.

-¡Gira a la derecha!¡Rápido!- Sunset intento obedecer, pero a su pata trasera llegaron unas cuantas llamaradas. El aullido de dolor de la loba hizo a Twilight estremecerse de la culpa. Entendió que la joven ya no podría volver a saltar sin hacerse daño.

-Tranquila Sunset, todo estará bien- dijo Twilight acariciando el pelaje de la loba, quien pareció relajarse levemente ante el tacto. La de ojos amatista entendió que debía ayudar de alguna otra forma a la loba. Nuevamente, las estrellas decidieron ayudarla, recordándole el peso de su espada en su espalda. Desenvaino la espada y dio un corte horizontal al aire.

-¡Corre Sunset! Yo te protegeré y guiare. Confía en mí- Por toda respuesta, recibió un gruñido. Twilight sonrió dulcemente.

El fénix lanzo otro chillido y lanzo una bola de fuego. Twilight blandió la espada y partió la bola de fuego, misma que se disolvió al recibir el golpe de la espada.

Sin que Twilight lo supiera, Sunset le estaba dando apoyo mental. "Vamos Twi, confió plenamente en ti. Demuéstrale a ese pájaro desgraciado lo genial que eres" La loba escucho como Twilight le decía que se moviera a la izquierda, haciéndola sonreír. La joven de ojos amatistas se escuchaba como una líder. "Esa es mi princesa"

Siguieron esquivando así durante un largo rato. Twilight guiaba y cortaba bolas de fuego para amenazar al fénix con su espada, evitando que este se animara a lanzarse sobre ellas con su cuerpo, mientras que Sunset corría como nunca lo había hecho. Twilight ya tenía quemada ropa y parte de la piel de las manos, y Sunset tenía parte del pelaje chamuscado.

Finalmente, el fénix dio un chillido más agudo que los anteriores, logrando destrozar el oído de Sunset y Twilight, antes de desvanecerse en cenizas. A pesar de eso, Sunset no se detuvo de correr. Luego de avanzar unos metros más, alejándose hasta que las cenizas del fénix ya no se veían, la loba cayó derrotada, levantando el polvo del suelo, mientras que se llevaba a Twilight con ella.

-¡Sunset!- Twilight se levantó, aunque enseguida se llevó una mano al estómago, lugar al que le había llegado unas cuantas llamaradas. El pelaje de la loba retrocedió y su cuerpo cambio, dejando ver nuevamente a la pelirroja, misma que respiraba agitadamente cansada. Sin abrir los ojos, le hablo a Twilight:

-¿Lo vencimos?- pregunto la joven con una leve sonrisa. Twilight se sintió orgullosa de poder responderle afirmativamente.

-Sí, Sunset. Lo vencimos. ¿Estás bien?- el corazón de Twilight se detuvo al no recibir respuesta. Miro a la pelirroja para verla con los ojos cerrados. –Tomare eso como un "déjame descansar"

Sin querer sacarle la chaqueta para no despertarla, pero queriendo darle un lugar donde apoyar la cabeza, Twilight se acercó a la pelirroja y coloco la cabeza de ella en su regazo. Luego, empezó a jugar con el cabello de la pelirroja. El sentimiento familiar que solía sentir con Sunset apareció nuevamente, le gustaba jugar con la cabellera de fuego que la joven poseía. ¿Por qué? Ni la menor idea. Pero Twilight no necesito saberlo para sentir como su mente y su corazón se llenaba de amor viendo el tranquilo rostro de Sunset mientras dormía.

Había perdido la dureza y la ferocidad que siempre tenia, y ahora su rostro mostraba una paz y suavidad increíble. Se veía... feliz… Se veía en paz… Y eso le encanto a la joven de ojos amatistas. Twilight alzo la mirada al cielo. El sol ya había pasado el punto medio, por lo que ya debería estar cerca el atardecer. Luego, ladeo la mirada buscando el volcán. Para su sorpresa, lo encontró a una distancia corta. Podría llegar caminando en un día aproximadamente. "¿Cuánto recorrió Sunset conmigo inconsciente?" pensó la joven "¿Cuánto avanzamos corriendo del fénix?"

Pensándolo así, entendía porque la pelirroja estaba cansada. La joven había recorrido mucho cargando a Twilight… y ella no había hecho mucho. Vaya ayuda era.

Decidida a hacer algo, y con otra idea en mente, se levantó. Se acomodó la espada en la espalda, y tomo los cuchillos de Sunset, colgándolos de su cintura. Luego, arreglo a la pelirroja y la levanto en brazos. Para su sorpresa, la joven era increíblemente liviana. No sentía que le costaba siquiera levantarla.

Pero había algo más.

Twilight retrocedió algunos pasos, con la cabeza martilleándole.

" _La pelirroja se encontraba sobre ella. Había estado entrenado, con ella observándole, pero cuando se detuvo a descansar cayó dormida sobre ella. La respiración de la pelirroja era tranquila, y se abrazaba con posesión a la cintura de su amiga. Esta la levanto con amor en brazos para llevarla al clan de licántropos, pero la pelirroja se revolvió una vez en brazos de la pelirroja, y logro escucharla hablar en sueños._

 _-Twilight…No te alejes de mi…Te quiero…- Twilight sonrió dulcemente ante las palabras de su amiga loba._

 _-Yo igual te quiero Sunset… Jamás me alejare de ti…"_

Twilight empezó a respirar agitadamente, pero no soltó a la pelirroja. La miro fijamente: su piel dorada por el sol, las largas pestañas, su cabellera de fuego… "¿Quién eres, Sunset Shimmer?" pensó Twilight con la mirada fija en la pelirroja "¿Qué fuiste para mí?"

Con esa duda en mente, Twilight empezó a caminar, llevando en brazos a la loba dormida. Tan concentrada iba en Sunset, que no noto la sombra que la miraba fijamente oculta en oscuridad dada por las sombras de la montaña, ni la energía morada que salía de las manos de ese ente en su dirección, entrando en su espalda, provocándole un escalofrió a la joven que asocio a la visión de la pelirroja, para luego disiparse.

-Vaya, hacer este hechizo cansa…- dijo el ente dejando caer los brazos para empezar a respirar agitadamente. –Bueno, vale la pena el esfuerzo.- dijo la sombra adquiriendo una sonrisa maliciosa, sus ojos carmín brillaron malignamente mientras miraba la silueta de Twilight alejarse. –Disfrute sus recuerdos a medida que los recupere princesa, por que pronto **ella** se liberara nuevamente, y ya no podrá disfrutar ni sus memorias ni su querida pelirroja.


	7. Mi vida anterior

¡Ja! ¡En una semana y media! ¡Me supere a mí misma! Yo sé que me echaron de menos *cri cri, cri cri, cri cri* :´D. Espero que les guste este capítulo. ¡Sayonara!

 **.**

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **Dragon Espectral:** Me alegra haber mejorado. Espero que mi fic termine siendo increíble pero no por la fama, solo no quiero decepcionar a mis lectores. Espero te guste este capítulo. ¡Sayonara!

 **Zultanita:** Me costó mucho escribir las escenas "románticas", mi nula experiencia en eso me obligo a recurrir a consejos xD. Pero bueno, me alegra que se notara el amor. Espero te guste este capítulo. ¡Sayonara!

 **El Cazador Argentino:** Si, es una gran serie. La película que viene se ve buenísima, y algo me dice que no seré la única adolescente en verla. Espero no ser la única mayor de 12 en la sala de cine xD. Espero te guste este capítulo. ¡Sayonara!

 **Erza Summer:** Me alegra que te guste tanto mi fanfic. Espero no decepcionarte, y que disfrutes este capítulo. ¡Sayonara!

 **.**

 **.**

 **VII. Mi vida anterior**

 _Cuando la vida te separa de un ser querido, el recuerdo de su sonrisa o mirar es la mejor manera de seguir adelante._

 **.**

 **.**

¿Cuánto la quería la pelirroja? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto la quería ella? Había prometido no alejarse de Sunset… ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Estas y más eran las preguntas que se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de Twilight mientras caminaba con la mirada fija en Sunset, quien seguía durmiendo profundamente. Tenía que admitirlo: ver a la hermosa pelirroja le causaba algo. ¿Pero qué? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué en su rápido recuerdo se veía que se querían tanto?

Por sobre todas esas preguntas, una idea alegro el corazón de Twilight.

 _"¡Recordé algo! ¡Recordé algo!"_ Twilight tenía ganas de ponerse a saltar, pero recordó que llevaba a la pelirroja en brazos, misma que empezaba a despertar.

Sunset se despertó pero, por un momento, no supo dónde estaba. Sentía como su cuerpo se agitaba lentamente siguiendo un compás, como si alguien la estuviera cargando. La sensación de tranquilidad se instaló en ella. El cuerpo que la tenía en brazos era cálido, y los brazos que la cargaban eran suaves. Solo dos personas podían cargarla y hacerla sentir así: Su madre, opción descartada y…Twilight.

Abrió los ojos, exaltada y se agito. Twilight no logra afirmarla bien y la soltó, logrando que Sunset cayera de cara al suelo. Twilight se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida y con un ligero carmín cubriéndole las mejillas por la vergüenza del error. –Perdón- dijo la joven mirando a la pelirroja levantarse apoyando los brazos en el suelo, con su cabellera pelirroja cayéndole a los lados, cubriéndole el rostro.

Por algún motivo, Twilight se vio tentada a enredar sus manos en el cabello de la pelirroja, pero se contuvo. El recuerdo seguía fijo en su mente, y la joven se vio tentada a preguntarle a Sunset sobre él.

Sunset termino de levantarse para encontrarse con la mirada amatista de Twilight clavada en ella. Algo incomoda, pero sospechando algo por el interés en el mirar de su acompañante, le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos esmeraldas brillando al verla. -¿Paso algo Twilight?

-¿Qué eras para mí?

Esa simple pregunta logro dos cosas en la pelirroja: que su corazón se acelerara lleno de amor y dolor por los recuerdos, y que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono carmín. Buscando un escape paseo la mirada por el alrededor, encontrándose muy cerca del volcán, para su sorpresa.

-¿Cuándo avanzamos tanto? Yo no recuerdo haber corrido hasta tan cerca del Ignis Fulgura, y si no me equivoco, me tenías en brazos cuando desperté.- Con una sonrisa por haber logrado desviar la atención de Twilight, le sonrió burlonamente. -¿Me perdí de algo?

El carmín llego a las mejillas de Twilight rápidamente. -¿Qué insinúas?

-¿Yo? ¿Qué crees?- Sunset se llevó las manos al pecho fingiendo inocencia. "Twilight se enamoró de mi por como soy, así que asumo que tendré que ser yo misma para ayudarla" pensó la pelirroja. –Solo te pregunto, la que me tenía en brazos eras tú.

Twilight no supo que responder, así que ella también le cambio el tema a algo más interesante. -¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda recuperar algunos recuerdos?

Enseguida llamo la atención de la mirada esmeralda de Sunset. –No lo sé. ¿Por qué? ¿Te paso algo? ¿Recordaste algo? ¿Sientes algo distinto?- empezó a preguntarle emocionada la pelirroja. Si ella recordaba algo, entonces podría ayudarla. "Vamos, vamos, solo di que sí a alguna de las anteriores" rogaba fervientemente Sunset.

-Pues...- dijo Twilight ladeando la mirada, para luego suspirar. -¿Por qué crees que te pregunte sobre que fuiste para mí?

Twilight devolvió su mirada amatista a la esmeralda de Sunset, para sorprenderse al ver el brillo que emanaban. -Viste algo... ¿Viste algo de nosotras?

La vampiresa le sonrió dulcemente a la loba. -No vi mucho, pero se notaba que nos queríamos mucho. ¿Cómo nos conocimos? ¿Cómo nos hicimos amigas? ¿Que fuiste para mí?¿Que era para ti?

-¿Cómo recuerdas tanto de un momento a otro Twi?- pregunto la pelirroja entrecerrando los ojos. Vale, que la idea de que su amiga recordara la llenaba de emoción, ¿pero de repente empezar a recordar?

Apenas dijo eso, Twilight retrocedió levemente y se llevó las manos a la cabeza con dolor. **"¡Por fin!"** dijo una oscura voz dentro de la mente de Twilight. **"¡Al fin puedo salir!¡Mi libertad! ¡Oh! ¡** **Libertatea mea iubita!** **"**

Twilight un grito de dolor ante la atemorizada mirada de Sunset antes de caer derrotada al suelo. La pelirroja se apresuró en avanzar hacia ella y sostenerla antes de que diera con el suelo. -¿Twi? ¿Qué paso?

Para sorpresa de la pelirroja, Twilight la empujo al suelo y se colocó sobre ella, afirmando sus muñecas contra el suelo con una fuerza impresionante, evitándole levantarse. **-¿Quien dijo que sigo siendo Twilight Sparkle?**

Sunset vio asombrada como su amiga sonreía demostrando sus afilados colmillos y abría los ojos, mismos que habían cambiado radicalmente. Ahora, su pupila era roja y lo rodeaba un resplandor verde, además de que una niebla morada salía de ellos. Esto, mezclado a la manera en que su piel albina paso a un morado oscuro, basto para asustar a la loba.

Repentinamente, "Twilight" bajo la cabeza en un intento de morderla en el cuello, con sus colmillos blancos brillando y sus ojos con un brillo asesino. Sunset logro moverse para evitar la herida del cuello, pero los colmillos igualmente se le clavaron en el hombro.

Sunset soltó un ligero gemido de dolor, pero aprovecho el desequilibro de su atacante y la empujo fuera de sí. Se levantó rápidamente y se llevó las manos a la cadera en busca de sus cuchillos, pero noto que estaban colgados de la cintura de su ahora atacante, quien sonrió al notar hacia donde estaba clavada la mirada de Sunset.

 **-Oh, qué pena. Si tuvieras tus cuchillos, ¿te verías capaz de atacarme a mí? ¿Tu amiga y viejo amor?-** pregunto la chica frente a ella descolgándose los cuchillos de la cintura y lanzándolos a los pies de Sunset, provocando un estremecimiento en la misma.

-Twilight...-susurro la loba con temor.

 **-¡No me llames así! ¡Ya no soy Twilight Sparkle!-** la joven frente a ella sonrió maliciosamente antes de dejar escapar una carcajada. **-¡Soy la poderosa Midnight Sparkle! ¡La única con el derecho a vivir y ser libre en vez de tu amiga!**

 _"Twilight, ¿dónde estás?"_ pensó la loba preparándose para el enfrentamiento, sin atreverse a tomar sus cuchillos. _"¿Que paso contigo?"_

 **...**

Twilight no entendía que ocurría. Solo cerró los ojos en un intento de calmar el dolor, sintiendo como algo salía de ella, y al abrir los ojos de nuevo, se encontró en un espacio completamente negro.

Y, repentinamente, una sombra azul había tomado una forma humana frente a ella y la golpeo, tirándola al suelo. Luego, siguió golpeándola ferozmente, hasta dejarla como estaba ahora.

Tirada en el suelo, derrotada, gastando las pocas energías que le quedaban en el vano intento de levantarse.

Frente a ella, se alzaba la sombra, que tenía sus ojos dorados clavados en ella, mientras empezaba a patear el estómago de la joven. El dolor se extendió rápidamente por el cuerpo de Twilight, quien recogió las piernas, escondió la cabeza entre ellas y se cubrió con sus brazos. La sombra se detuvo ante esta acción y se rio malignamente.

-¡Sigues siendo tan débil como siempre! ¡Nunca pudiste vencer a tu alter ego! Ahora, tu querida pelirroja morirá, y tú nunca más probaras la libertad.- dijo el feroz rival de pie frente a ella, provocando que Twilight clavara sus ojos llenos de terror en ella.

-No...Sunset...Empezaba a recordar por fin...- susurro Twilight siendo interrumpida por la sombra que empezó a carcajearse fuertemente.

-¿Recordar? ¡Si no sabes ni quien eres! ¡Eres débil! No veras de nuevo a esa pelirroja, y todo será por culpa de tu debilidad. No me sorprende, después de todo, eres hija de Night Light y Twilight Velvet, y te enamoraste de una loba. Fracasar es común en tu familia. Por eso, tu, no eres nadie- la sombra se quedó en silencio al ver como Twilight empezaba a levantarse, para luego clavar una mirada determinada en la sombra.

-Soy...- Twilight se aguantó el dolor de cabeza, y dejo que hablara su corazón, el cual se encontraba lleno de emoción. -¡Soy Twilight Sparkle, princesa del clan Albinum! ¡HIJA DE NIGHT LIGHT Y TWILIGHT VELVET! ¡ENAMORADA DE UNA LOBA SIENDO UN VAMPIRO! ¡Y NO PERMITIRE QUE TE BURLES ASI DE MI FAMILIA Y DE MI!

Twilight alzo la mano. En su palma, apareció la espada azul que le había dado Licaon, y se lanzó con una velocidad increíble sobre la sombra, dando un tajo cruzado en la sombra, cortándola por la mitad. La sombra se volvió humo, pero sus ojos dorados parecían seguir allí.

-Vale chica, recuerda. Te lo mereces, pero apresúrate, tu querida chica caerá derrotada pronto...- el humo termino por desvanecerse, y los ojos dorados desaparecieron.

Twilight miro alrededor. Por el espacio negro en el que estaba, se expandió un color azul como si fuera tinta. Luego, nubes blancas empezaron a aparecer. La joven, sorprendida, se acercó a la más cercana y la toco. Esta reacciono al tacto, y una amplia mezcla de color se extendió por la misma, tomando forma.

En la nube, ahora llena de color, se veía un gran castillo. Un pueblo lleno de vida le rodeaba. Al sur del castillo, se veía un hermoso bosque, y al norte se divisaba un volcán. Luego de observar la imagen fijamente, a Twilight le ardió la cabeza, obligándola a retroceder unos pasos.

 _-¡Papi!- dijo una pequeña de ojos amatista saltando a los brazos de un hombre adulto de cabello azul, quien la recibió riendo._

 _-¡Twilight!- el hombre clavo sus ojos dorados en su hija, sonriendo dulcemente. -Oh, Twilight. Mi pequeña princesa. Te amo hija._

 _-¡Yo igual te amo!- dijo Twilight abrazándose al cuello del hombre, quien respondió el abrazo dando una mirada al castillo, antes de soltar un suspiro, lamentando el destino que probablemente tendría su hija._

Twilight respiro agitadamente, devuelta a la realidad. Se giró notando que el resto de las nubes también se llenaban de color y mostraban imágenes. _"Tengo que ver cosas para recordar"_ pensó Twilight mirando alrededor. _"No sé dónde estoy, y no sé dónde estás tú, pero resiste Sunset, pronto volveré contigo"_ susurro la joven encaminándose hacia otra nube.

...

La loba salto gruñendo sobre Midnight, quien estaba tirada en el suelo. Esta se giró esquivando a la loba y lanzo un tajo horizontal con la espada azul, mismo que la animal esquivo saltando a un lado.

 **-¿Lo ves? Dependes de tu forma animal para salvarte.-** dijo burlonamente Midnight, recibiendo un gruñido de parte de la loba. **-¿Eso es un sí?-** pregunto la joven, refiriéndose al juego que habían practicado Sunset y Twilight.

Sunset salto nuevamente, tomando por desprevenida a la burlona chica, quien no pudo esquivarla. La loba coloco contra el suelo a Midnight, apoyando una zarpa delantera en su cuello y la otra en su pecho, mientras le gruñía ferozmente. La espada azul había caído unos metros más allá, quedado enterrada en el suelo.

 **-Uy, que miedo. Tengo una perra encima.** \- dijo Midnight burlonamente antes de dejar escapar un grito de dolor, debido al mordisco que había dado Sunset en su hombro, para luego reír. **-¡Dos podemos jugar a ese juego!** \- sonriendo, la chica clavo sus largos y afilados colmillos en la zarpa de Sunset, provocando que la loba se apartara con un corto aullido de dolor y sacudiera la pata, dejando rastros de sangre en las rocas del sendero.

Antes de poder prepararse, Midnight se lanzó sobre la loba, colocándola nuevamente contra el suelo. Esta se agito aullando mientras lanzaba zarpazos, pero si Midnight recibió alguno, su sonrisa dejo en claro que no le afecto.

 **-¡Ja!¡Basura!¡Ni siquiera puedes salvar a tu amada Twilight! Es una pena... ¡Jamás le dijiste! Después de todo, ¡ella te abandono el mismo día que le ibas a decir! ¿Y qué hiciste? ¿La buscaste? ¡No! ¡Lloraste, sufriste y volviste a alejar a todos los que te amaban!-** la loba bajo ella brillo, y pronto se encontró sobre el furioso rostro de Sunset.

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso! ¡No me rendí tan fácilmente! La busque, pregunte por ella, investigue, ¡pero jamás la encontré! ¡Era como si se hubiera esfumado en la tierra! ¡Bruno tuvo que estar muriendo en una pelea para dignarse a decirme que los humanos la habían asesinado! ¡Y ahora recién me entero que eso era mentira, que ella vive, y algunos sabían! ¡Y ahora que por fin la tengo conmigo...- Sunset se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de mirar con una mezcla de determinación e ira a Midnight. -!NO DEJARE QUE LA ALEJES DE MI!- con un fuerte grito de guerra, la pelirroja se levantó tomando por desprevenida a Midnight, quien había prestado mucha atención a sus palabras, y le dio un poderoso puñetazo empujándola unos metros.

La pelirroja le enseño nuevamente los dientes con ferocidad, contemplando con un pequeño placer la sangre caer de la nariz de su enemiga, antes de recordar que era el cuerpo de Twilight. -Ahora, ¿quién eres, y que hiciste con MI Twilight?

Midnight se carcajeo fuertemente, a pesar de que internamente admitía el dolor que sentía en la nariz.

 **-Creo que tu amiga no confiaba del todo en ti como para admitírtelo...Lastima que yo no soy como ella… Soy algo así como la versión contraria de tu amiga, soy la maldad de ella.-** dijo Midnight sonrió, provocando que Sunset se tensara rápidamente. **-¿De verdad creíste que tu amiga era tan dulce y amable? ¿Que no tenía rabias ni rencores? Pues Twilight las supo controlar muy bien, pero mientras que ella reaccionaba con amor y tranquilidad a los problemas, yo era la parte de su cuerpo que se quejaba. Que deseaba enojarse y arreglar todo de manera violenta. Compartimos sentimientos, pero yo nunca pude hacer las cosas que ambas queríamos.-** Midnight se acercó rápidamente a Sunset, golpeando con su cálido aliento los labios de la pelirroja.

 **-Por ejemplo.**

Corto la distancia de sus labios y la beso. Un beso rápido y corto, pero que era de todo menos sencillo. Midnight mordió los labios de Sunset, quien, a pesar de que era con el cuerpo de Twilight, sentía como si en los labios de la otra hubiera algo horrible.La pelirroja se apartó rápidamente con una mueca de asco, y un mal sabor en la boca. **-Así que no te gustan mis besos...¿Por qué? ¿Somos las mismas, solo que diferentes formas de reaccionar...-** Midnight se apartó pensativa para luego sonreír maliciosamente. **-Bueno, no importa. Después de todo te matare. Y tu querida Twilight no volverá a salir.** Con ese comentario, Midnight se lanzó sobre la pelirroja con el puño por delante, mientras que la loba la recibía preparada para el combate.

 **...**

 _-Mi pequeña…- susurro Twilight Velvet con una mueca preocupada. Tenía uno hermosos ojos celestes, y el cabello lila con franjas blancas._

 _-¿Si, mami?- respondió dulcemente una pequeña Twilight de 6 años, sonriendo de manera que se notaba la ausencia de algunos dientes de leche._

 _-Recuerda, princesa. Siempre, todo lo que te ocurra, lo que sientas, debes resolverlo dulcemente.- dijo la reina acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña, ignorando la mueca que había hecho su hija._

 _-¿Lo dices por lo del niños? Ellos me habían molestado primero.- respondió Twilight, haciendo referencia a lo ocurrido ese día temprano. Unos niños la habían molestado, y ella los había levantado con su magia y mandado a unos metros más allá, haciéndolos correr. Lo que la pequeña no sabía, era que su madre no se refería a eso._

 _Twilight Velvet pensaba en cuando su hija era bebé, recordando como tuvieran que criarla ellos mismos dejando de lado los deberes reales, debido a que nadie podía controlar la magia de su hija. Era demasiado poderosa, y la bipolaridad de su carácter aún no definido podía convertir sus poderes en un peligro si eran usados de mala forma._

 _-No importa querida, pero esa no es la forma correcta de arreglar los problemas. Recuerda: todos los que conoces libran batallas de las que tú no sabes, así que…- la reina dejo al aire la frase._

 _-Se amable. Siempre.- respondió su hija soltando un suspiro. –Si mami, nunca le hace daño a nadie con mi magia._

Twilight se apartó de la nube con la imagen de ella y su madre sentadas en su cama pensando. Hasta ahora, había descubierto muchas cosas interesantes.

Su padre se llamaba Night Light, y era el rey del reino Albinum, reino poblado por vampiros. Era el hombre que había visto en sus primeros recuerdos, y había demostrado (en base a los recuerdos que había visto), ser un buen rey… aunque hubiera dejado de lado sus deberes como padre cuando Twilight cumplió los 7, por algún motivo.

Su madre, Twilight Velvet, era la mujer que había visto anteriormente. Era muy dulce y amable, dedicada por completo a sus hijos. A pesar de todo, también era una excelente reina, logrando siempre arreglar los problemas de cuanto ciudadano acudiera a ella, dándole un consejo maternal.

Tenía un hermano, Shining Armor, de cabello y ojos azules, pero no lo veía desde que era pequeña. Él se había ido a algún lugar a entrenar para algo.

Tenía una amiga, Antonia, la tigresa. Ella también era de la realeza, pero cuando Twilight cumplió 8, su amiga se había ido. Sus padres no le habían dicho nada del porqué, aunque parecían muy tristes por la ausencia de la joven y de sus padres, que pasaban mucho tiempo con ellos,

Sobre ella misma, descubrió algo muy interesante. Tenía una especie de magia, que le permitía muchas cosas, como tele transportarse, levantar cosas con solo mirarlas, o lanzar una especie de rayo como ataque. Se había visto a si misma jugando con su madre, quien intentaba atraparla mientras ella se tele transportaba a otro lugar riendo.

Pero, además de esa magia, misma a la que su padre parecía tenerle miedo, había descubierto otra cosa de si misma.

Desde que tení hasta que cumplió los 13, Twilight busco un sentimiento: amor. Tenía como amiga a Antonia, pero no era lo que buscaba. Ella quería a alguien en quien confiar, contarle lo que sentía, pasar tiempo con él, disfrutar, amarlo… Y tal parecía que lo encontró, ya que en un recuerdo se veía a su yo de 14 años discutiendo con su padre por los sentimientos que tenía hacia alguien.

Ese recuerdo no había terminado muy bien, con una Twilight con una cachetada marcada en la mejilla y un Night Light furioso discutiendo con la reina.

" _Me gustaría saber dónde estoy…"_ pensó Twilight, ligeramente decepcionada. A pesar de llevar mucho tiempo allí (según ella misma), no había descubierto todo lo que le gustaría. ¿Por qué había perdido la memoria? ¿A quién más conocía fuera de su familia, aparte de Antonia? ¿Por qué a sus padres les preocupaba la magia que poseía? ¿Y por qué…

Esperen.

" _A quien conocía fuera de mi familia…"_ pensó la joven. _"Sunset…"_

-¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Dónde está Sunset?

Apenas dijo el nombre de la pelirroja, las nubes se agruparon, quedando como una gigante nube ahora de color negro y rojo, que le enseño el sonriente rostro de Sunset. Twilight la miro asombrada, ignorando el dolor de cabeza. Inconscientemente, alzo una mano intentando acariciar la mejilla de la pelirroja. Cuando toco la nube, la imagen de la joven en ella se disipo y apareció un nuevo recuerdo.

Seguido de otro. Y de otro, y de otro. Todos con la joven loba como protagonista.

Todos con la misma habilidad de llenar el corazón y la mente de Twilight de recuerdos.

Todos con la misma habilidad de llamar las lágrimas a los ojos de la joven al descubrir que eso era lo que su corazón intentaban decirle al emocionarse junto a la pelirroja. Sunset era la llave que le permitirá recuperar sus recuerdos. Sunset era la que había logrado darle lo que siempre había buscado antes de perder su memoria... misma que había recuperado (en parte) ahora.

"Quiero ir con ella..." pensó la joven, sintiendo una calidez en el corazón. Y ese extraño lugar decidió cumplir su petición, mostrando un lugar del que salía mucha luz. Twilight se acercó todo lo que pudo antes de que la luz le cegara, obligándole a cerrar los ojos.

 **...**

Sunset recibió un puñetazo en la nariz, haciendo que salpicara más sangre a la tierra. Midnight sonrió socarronamente. **-Debilucha.-** dijo antes de lanzarse sobre Sunset y darle una patada en el estómago.

La loba ya estaba cansada, y empezaba a considerar que tendría que esforzarse demasiado más para ganar cuando, para su propia sorpresa, Midnight se apartó llevándose las manos a la cabeza y lanzo un atronador chillido al cielo. Sunset no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

Repentinamente, el cuerpo de Twilight recupero su piel albina. El humo morado dejo de salir de sus ojos verdes y rojo, mismos que volvieron al amatista, y que miraron confusa y perdida a Sunset.

Al menos por un momento, antes de que se lanzara sobre la peli fuego, encerrándola en un abrazo. Sunset no supo que hacer, más que aguantarse el dolor que sintió en el cuerpo tras el abrazo.

-Emmm… ¿Twilight? ¿Eres tú de nuevo?- pregunto, no queriendo arriesgarse a que fuera una trampa de parte de Midnight para hacerle daño. Por toda respuesta, recibió un sollozo ahogado en su polera celeste, y unas palabras que le hizo abrir de golpe los ojos.

-Sunny...Te recuerdo…Mi querida loba…- susurro Twilight abrazada con fuerza a Sunset.

" **¡No! ¿Cómo te liberaste?"** escucho dentro de sí la voz de Midnight.

" _Olvidaste algo, Midnight. No te equivocas, ambas amamos a Sunset, pues compartimos sentimientos. Pero tú terminarías matándola por como reaccionas, y yo no podía permitir eso. Además, tú solo me encerraste dentro de mi propia mente, ¿no? Por eso podía ver mis recuerdos."_ Respondió sin más Twilight, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de la loba, quien había empezado a temblar por lo que había dicho su amiga… y por algo más.

" **Dos cosas, sabelotodo. Uno: si, estabas encerrada en la zona de tu mente donde están tus recuerdos, pero no lo hice yo, así que me cuidara las espaldas si fuera tú."** A Twilight le pareció que Midnight se carcajeaba dentro de su mente. **"Y dos: ¿No crees que deberías ponerle atención a NUESTRA loba?"**

Antes de responder, Twilight noto como temblaba el cuerpo de Sunset. Sorprendida, Twilight se apartó notando como respiraba agitadamente la peli fuego.

-¿Sunset?- llamo la vampiresa antes de que Sunset cayera al suelo, siendo atrapada rápidamente en los brazos de Twilight. –¡¿Sunset?!

" **Un pequeño regalo de mi parte y de NUESTRA magia oscura para Sunset. ¿Cuánto sobrevivirá el veneno mágico?"** Midnight se rio fuertemente en la mente de Twilight. **"Solo tú puedes curarla. Mi magia oscura terminaría de matarla. Tú, con tus buenos sentimientos, dominas la magia pura. Oh, lo siento. ¡Verdad que no recuerdas usar magia! Es una lástima, la bonita peli fuego deberá morir."**

Twilight se llenó de terror al notar como Sunset empezaba a luchar por aire en el suelo. " _¿Cuantas veces he estado cerca de morir en dos días?"_ Pensó por un momento la peli fuego.

" _Vamos Twi, has recordado muchas cosas hoy, ¡recuerda cómo usar tu magia!"_ Twilight empezaba a llenarse de desesperación. " _Oh vamos, ¡recordaste a Sunset hoy! ¡No puedes perderla así!"_

-T-Twilight…- Sunset tosió ante el esfuerzo. –Si no me s-salvo… dile a Alex y a… y a Antonia que los quiero…perdón por haberlos t-tratado mal por t-tanto tiempo… Perdón por no poder a-ayudarte a t-ti… T-te quiero…

-No, no te quiero perder así…- Twilight comenzó a sollozar al verla así, más cerca de la muerte que de la vida. –Te recuerdo, Sunny…No vi toda nuestra vida pero… pero sé que te quiero. Discute con mi padre por ti… Enfrente leyes de mi reino por ti… Me escape de los nobles, de mi propia familia y de mi reino por verte…No quiero perderte ahora que recordé todo… T-te quiero…- para ese punto, las lágrimas de Twilight ya caían al rostro de Sunset, quien sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

-Confió en ti T-Twilight… te en-encomiendo mi vida…Sé que puedes curarme… ¿Q-quieres hacerlo…?

Inconscientemente, Twilight coloco sus manos en el pecho de Sunset, y empezó a susurrar palabras en algún idioma antiguo mientras cerraba los ojos. **"¿Qué haces? ¡No! ¡No puedes curarla! ¡No lo recuerdas!"** dijo la voz de Midnight dentro de sí, pero Twilight lo ignoro completamente.

Repentinamente, Twilight abrió los ojos para hacer contacto visual con los ojos esmeraldas de Sunset. Sus manos brillaron, brillo que se trasladó al pecho de la loba. –Qui sanat amore dolor.- dijo firmemente Twilight, sin desviar la mirada de los ojos esmeraldas de la peli fuego, quien miraba asombrada a su amiga.

-Twilight…- Sunset empezó a respirar tranquilamente, y la mueca de dolor de su rostro se había disipado. -¿Lo hiciste?¡Lo hiciste!¡Twilight!¡Me curaste!¡Estoy bien!- Sunset sonrió realmente feliz. Que Twilight la lograra curar era una buena señal. ¡Estaba recordando todo! Aunque…

Antes de seguir pensando, Twilight se lanzó sobre ella en un abrazo y… la beso. Sunset abrió de golpe los ojos al sentir los labios de su "amiga" enlazados a los suyos. Antes de poder siquiera pensar en responder, Twilight se apartó sonrojada.

-Perdón…- dijo la vampiresa con un fuerte sonrojo. –Me emocione al verte recuperarte…

-Respóndeme algo.- dijo seriamente la peli fuego, llamando la atención de Twilight. -¿Lo que dijiste era verdad? Me… ¿Me recuerdas? ¿Sabes quién soy yo?

Twilight sonrió dulcemente.

-Sunset Shimmer, una hermosa loba peli fuego de ojos esmeralda. Mi mejor amiga por dos años, y mi interés romántico. Mi padre te odiaba, mientras que mi madre te amaba por cuanto me querías. Te conocí gracias a Antonia…- Twilight miro con ternura a la peli fuego. -…¿Dije ya que me enamore de ti? Si no, déjame decírtelo de nuevo. Me enamore perdidamente de ti y-

Antes de poder continuar, Sunset se acercó y beso desesperadamente a Twilight. La vampiresa se sintió emocionada al sentir nuevamente los suaves labios de la joven sobre los suyos, y correspondió el beso feliz.

Cuando se apartaron, Twilight abrazo con amor a Sunset por el cuello, apoyándose en la punta de sus pies para apoyar el rostro en el hombro de la peli fuego.

Sunset no tardó en responder el abrazo, rodeando la cintura de Twilight.

-No recuerdo toda nuestra historia…- murmuro la de ojos amatista con la voz ahogada por la textura de la chaqueta negra de Sunset. -¿Serias tan amable de contarme los detalles?

Sunset sonrió apoyando el rostro en el cabello morado de Twilight. –Tendrás que esperar princesa, primero tenemos que enfrentarnos a lo que sea que haya en el volcán y liberar el espíritu del fuego. Es nuestra misión. Después de eso, te contare todo lo que quieras. ¿Te parece bien?

Por toda respuesta, Twilight se levantó rápidamente, para luego extender su mano hacia la peli fuego. -¡Vamos! ¡Apresurémonos!

" **Sigue cuidando tus espaldas chica. Te recuerdo que yo sigo aquí, y van en camino a enfrentarse al que me permitió ser libre. Siempre estaré dentro de ti, y algún día, tu vida pasara a ser mía"** dijo Midnight burlonamente en la mente de Twi.

" _No me interesa"_ respondió sin más Twilight, mirando como Sunset tomaba su mano y se levantaba, sonriéndole. _"Ya estoy con mi querida loba, y ya recupere muchos de mis recuerdos, ¿crees que me dejara vencer ahora? Definitivamente no. Recuperare mi vida anterior, y ni tu ni nadie podrá evitarlo._

Ignorando el grito de desesperación de Midnight al no poder manipularla, Twilight apretó la mano de Sunset, apretón que fue devuelto. Ambas se encaminaron al volcán, mismo que se alzaba imponente a unos metros más allá.

Pronto iban a llegar.


	8. La bestia del Mal I

**¡Adivinen que preciosura esta devuelta! Les presento el octavo capitulo del mitico e inigualable Sangre Real! ¡PERDOOOOOON! Se que me fui xD pero ocurrieron muchas cosas en mi hogar (no malas, en su mayoría) y pos me atrase. Y luego, me ataco la idea de un nuevo fic (típico) Y escribí el nuevo fanfic jajaja y luego volvi a este 3 Espero les guste este regreso, espero que haya alguien que siga leyendo esto jejeje Adios!**

 **Pd: A que en este capítulo los sorprendo más de una vez. Apostamos? :P**

 **Dragon Espectral:** Confieso que no había visto Inframundo hasta que me la nombraste en el review. En esta laaaarga ausencia la vi, y quede encantada. Por fin actualizo! Perdón por la demora xD. Espero te guste el capítulo. ¡Adiós!

 **Zultanita:** Me alegro que te hayan gustado los recuerdos. Lamento la demora, espero no demorarme tanto ahora jejeje. Espero disfrutes el capítulo, ¡Adios!

.

 **VIII**

 **La Bestia del Mal, Primera Parte**

Sunset y Twilight estaban en la base del volcán Ignis Fulgura, que se alzaba imponente frente a ellas. Ambas mantenían las manos entrelazadas, con el corazón cálido por estar junto a la otra.

Solo que una disfrutaba más que su compañera.

Sunset Shimmer no cabía en sí de la emoción. ¡Había recordado! ¡Su querida princesa había recordado! ¡La recordaba a ella! Sunset se encargaría de recuperar todos sus recuerdos, aunque fuera uno por uno, si con ello podía tener junto a ella a su querida chica. Ahora por fin estaba nuevamente con su amiga. Y quizás, está vez, si lograría cumplir lo que nunca logro cuando estaba con Twilight. Así que morir no estaba permitido.

Y si había salvado tantas veces su vida en esos días, ¿Cómo podría perderla ahora, que si tenía por qué luchar?

En una súbita sincronía, ambas apretaron la mano de la otra y se miraron. El amatista se enfrentaba al esmeralda, ambos con un brillo candente de emoción.

-¿Lista, preciosa?- pregunto la peli fuego, sonriendo al notar el sonrojo que había adquirido su amiga.

-Si es contigo Sunny, nada me puede vencer.- respondió Twilight, logrando que Sunset sonriera abiertamente al recordar una vez anterior en la que la de ojos amatista le había dicho lo mismo. Sunset con su mano libre tomo uno de sus cuchillos, mismos que ya se había colgado a la cintura, y Twilight tomo con su mano libre su espada azulada.

" **¿Lista para quedar encerrada con tus recuerdos y darme libertad?"** pregunto Midnight en la mente de Twilight. Le había estado hablando todo el camino, pero Twilight la había ignorado completamente, concentrada en la peli fuego.

" _Cállate"_ dijo sin más Twilight mientras le sonreía a Sunset, quien respondió la sonrisa. Ambas caminaron a los pies del volcán, donde notaron unas escaleras de piedra que daban a una cueva en el mismo volcán. En la entrada había unas antorchas con símbolos extraños en ellas.

Twilight llevo una mano a los símbolos y se concentró en ellos. - _Hic jacet in mala bestia, divina autem mala bestia representative. Vires excedere hominum nullus potest ex adverso. Et si intrant, qui adorent eum._ \- Twilight dio una mirada a Sunset. –"Aquí yace una bestia feroz, la divina bestia representante de la maldad. Las fuerzas de los hombres juntas no son capaces de derrotarla. Si vas a entrar, que sea para adorarle". Eso dice aquí.

-Que inspirador.- dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja mirando al interior de la cueva, solo veía oscuridad. Luego se giró nuevamente hacia Twilight sonriendo dulcemente, para luego señalar con su cuchillo a la oscuridad. –Vamos. Enfrentemos nuestro destino.

Twilight le sonrió a su vez, y ambas se adentraron a la oscuridad de la cueva.

Había un camino que llevaba al centro de la cueva volcánica, un círculo de piedra gigante. La lava rodeaba el sendero, dando una luz carmín al lugar. Ambas chicas se adentraron hasta el centro del circulo cuando, repentinamente, un temblor azoto la tierra. Twilight cayó al suelo, y al seguir tomada de la mano de Sunset, la llevo con ella al suelo. No llegaron a pararse cuando una carcajada se dejó escuchar, y el terremoto se detuvo.

-¿Ustedes son las destinadas a destruirme? ¿Ahora soy un perro para que manden a pequeñas a vencerme? ¡Ja! El viejo Licaón está cada vez peor. Mira que depender de unas chicas que no saben ni quien son.- señalo una voz grave que a Sunset le sonaba conocida, pero no llega a identificar de dónde.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!- ordeno Sunset poniéndose de pie, mientras que tiraba del brazo de Twilight para levantarla también. Ambas chicas pasearon la mirada alrededor buscando al que les hablaba.

Repentinamente, una sombra gigante se instaló sobre ambas chicas. Sunset reacciono y corrió al borde de la plataforma de piedra, lugar donde no había sombra, llevándose a Twilight con ella. En el lugar donde estaban antes, cayó un monstruo gigante que las miro a ambas con una sonrisa maliciosa, y con sus ojos rojos clavados en ellas.

-Díganme Tirek, la bestia del mal.- dijo el monstruo sonriendo maliciosamente.

La bestia tenía un aspecto extraño. Tenía un cuerpo de caballo de color negro y cola grisácea, pero del torso hacia arriba adquiría un musculoso pecho humano cubierto por una polera negra. La piel era roja, algo aún más extraño, pero eso no era nada comparado a su rostro. Su rostro era parecido al de un toro, con grandes y afilados cuernos negros y una barba grisácea. La bestia era gigante e imponente, provocando que una ligera sombra de terror cubriera el corazón de las chicas.

-Que… ¿Qué eres?- pregunto Sunset, alzando la vista hacia el siniestro rostro de Tirek. Este sonrió y se agacho. A pesar de eso, seguía siendo más alto que las chicas. La enorme bestia tomo de la cintura a Sunset. -¿Eh? ¡Suéltame!

-Soy un centauro idiota.- respondió en un tono amenazante a la peli fuego, mientras apretaba el agarre. Sunset empezó a revolverse en busca de quedar libre.

-¡Sunset!- llamo Twilight preocupada por su amiga.

Tirek miro asombrado a Twilight. –¿Qué paso con Midnight?- pregunto mirando con más atención a Twilight, sin soltar a la peli fuego, quien seguía revolviéndose.

-La derrote. Ya no puede controlarme.- dijo la joven devolviendo la mirada al centauro. **"¡Tirek!¡Libérame!"** llamo la voz de Midnight dentro de la mente de Twilight.

Tirek clavo su mirada carmín en Twilight, para luego soltar un ligero quejido de dolor: Sunset había logrado llevar la mano a sus cuchillos y se los había enterrado en la mano. La enorme bestia soltó a la peli fuego, quien cayó suavemente al suelo en ambos pies.

-¡Sunny! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Twilight al lado de la peli fuego, quien le sonrió dulcemente.

-Por supuesto. ¡Tiene que esforzarse más para hacerme daño!- dijo sonriendo orgullosamente la pelirroja, provocando una sincera sonrisa en Twilight.

-Sigo aquí, por si lo olvidan.- dijo Tirek perforando con su mirada a las chicas, para luego chasquear los dedos.

Antes de que alguna pudiera reaccionar, de la lava alrededor salieron sombras oscuras con distintas formas que semejaban vagamente a los humanos. Tenían en común marcas amarillas y rojas, como si tuvieran lava en ellos. Rápidamente, el enorme grupo de sombras rodeo a las chicas, pero dejando un circulo marcado tras el cual no pasaban. También dejaron un círculo alrededor del enorme centauro.

-Deja salir a Midnight.- exigió Tirek.

-No sé cómo.- le respondió Twilight alzando la mirada al centauro. –Y si supiera, tampoco la dejaría salir. Es un monstruo.

" **Así que así piensas de mi"** bufo la voz de Midnight. _"Cállate"_ fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Tirek solo sonrió maliciosamente. El cuerpo del enorme centauro brillo para luego empezar a cambiar de forma… una figura que Twilight y Sunset reconocieron.

-Tu eres…- empezó a decir Twilight.

-...el chico que nos atacó…- completo la pelirroja.

Tirek sonrió abiertamente, sus ojos carmín se clavaron el los de Sunset. Ahora, sin su capucha, Tirek se mostraba como un apuesto humano de piel blanca con curiosas rayas negras cruzándola. Una cicatriz hecha por una herida de garra atravesaba su rostro. Tenía un cabello negro que se agitaba como si hubiera corrientes de aire. El resto de su cuerpo estaba ahora cubierto por una armadura anaranjada.

-También soy…- los ojos carmín de Tirek brillaron antes de que su figura cambiara de nuevo, demostrando a una anciana que mantenía los ojos carmín. Rápidamente una niebla se generó alrededor de la anciana, quien sonrió. -… ah, hija de Celestia. Hija de Night Light y Twilight Velvet. ¿No les gustaría saber más de su pasado?

-¿Cómo sabias de nuestra vida? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué puedes cambiar así de forma?- pregunto Sunset apretando los puños. Por toda respuesta, Tirek volvió a la figura de humano y sonrió maliciosamente. Su cuerpo se cubrió de una armadura anaranjada que se notaba de lejos que era resistente.

-Porque esa es mi habilidad. Puedo absorber las habilidades, magia y forma de los enemigos que derroto.- los ojos carmín de Tirek brillaron siniestramente. –Y , prontamente, tendré las habilidades de una vampiresa y de una loba.

" _Si él es todos los que nos atacaron, ¿de dónde salió el fénix?"_ pregunto Twilight para sí misma, sin recordar que dentro de sí vivía alguien que le daría una respuesta. **"Te llevaras una amarga sorpresa cuando te enteres de quien era ese pajarraco"** le respondió, para su sorpresa, Midnight.

-Me sorprende que sigas viva, considerando que te atravesé con la Nigra Gladio.- dijo Tirek desenvainando la enorme espada negra con la que había atacado a las chicas, mirando fijamente a Sunset.

-Soy una loba. No me puedes vencer así como así.- dijo la peli fuego encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-No, no puede ser por eso. La Nigra Gladio está hecha de la mano de un semidiós. No muchos reciben una herida de ella y viven para contarlo. Hay otra magia en ti…- los ojos carmín de Tirek brillaron por un momento clavados en Sunset antes de encogerse de hombros. Señalo con la Nigra Gladio el cielo. Las sombras que rodeaban a las chicas alzaron la mirada hacia Tirek.

-¡Sostengan a la de pelo morado! ¡Lancen a la de pelo de fuego a la lava!

Las sombras obedecieron, y todas corrieron por el círculo de piedra para lanzarse sobre Twilight. Esta reacciono y blandió la espada, desintegrando algunas sombras, mientras que Sunset también le apoyo atravesando a algunas sombras con sus cuchillos.

Tirek soltó una carcajada. -¡Veamos cuanto duran contra el ejército de las sombras! Veamos si están a la altura de la bestia del mal.- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

…

Sunset se agacho y lanzo un tajo: tres sombras se disiparon en humo. Agachada, blandió el otro cuchillo hiriendo la parte inferior de otras dos y, levantándose, termino el trabajo atravesándolas. "No duraremos mucho así" pensó la peli fuego luego de fijarse en un detalle: luego de disipar las sombras, estas volvían a juntarse y se lanzaban de nuevo al ataque.

Salto rápidamente para cortar a unas sombras que se lanzaran sobre Twilight. "Ah no, con ella no" pensó la peli fuego. Tirek miraba atentamente todo en una especie de trono de sombras.

Para ser sincero, tenía esperanza en las chicas. Esperaba que superaran a su ejército pues, ¿qué clase de bestia del mal seria si no tuviera a quien enfrentar? Pero antes de poner a prueba a las chicas, debía cumplir otra cosa. Observo complacido como derribaban a Sunset, luego de que un enorme grupo se lanzara sobre ella. La peli fuego soltó un quejido de dolor cuando sintió el cuerpo impactando con el suelo.

-¡Sunny!- llamo Twilight lanzándose sobre las sombras que rodeaban a la peli fuego blandiendo la espada azul, disipando las sombras a su alrededor para correr hacia su amiga. Estuvo a punto de llegar a Sunset cuando un grupo de sombras se lanzó también sobre ella, atrapándola y alejándola de la peli fuego, quien lograba levantarse.

Ambas extendieron sus manos hacia la otra, pero no llegaban a tocarse. Tirek alzo la mano, y las sombras se detuvieron, pero sin soltar el agarre hacia las chicas. Con un movimiento de mano del joven, la espada azul de Twilight y los cuchillos de Sunset volaron y se enterraron ante el trono de Tirek.

-Vaya…- dijo el enorme centauro sintiendo una gran decepción. Había logrado provocar a las jóvenes hiriendo a la peli fuego, luego mostrándoles a su familia y controlando al fénix para que lograra asesinarlas. ¡Había liberado la maldición de Twilight, maldita sea! ¿No podía tener un reto de verdad? Haciendo una señal con la mano, las sombras atrajeron a Twilight hacia el trono de Tirek, obligándola a arrodillarse frente al joven, mientras colocaban a la pelirroja contra el suelo y empezaban a arrastrarla al borde.

El ahora joven humano llevo una mano a la frente de Twilight, quien estaba siendo firmemente agarrada por las sombras. **-¡Tirek! Oh vamos socio, ¡libérame!¡Sabes que me necesitas!-** dijo Midnight a través de los labios de Twilight, quien rápidamente cerro los labios y puso toda su voluntad en controlar a Midnight.

Un aullido quebró el aire, y Tirek se giró para ver a Sunset en su forma loba morder y arañar a todas las sombras alrededor, quienes se apartaron. Tirek sonrió maliciosamente, se le había ocurrido una idea para tener un rival digno.

-¡Diviértanse con ella!- ordeno el joven de ojos rojos. Las sombras se lanzaron sobre Sunset, quien nuevamente aulló y se defendió ferozmente.

Antes de que cualquiera reaccionara, Tirek coloco ambas manos sobre la frente de Twilight, y cerró los ojos.

-¡Et nunca absolvo vos, malum spiritus!- exclamo el joven de cabello negro por sobre los aullidos y gruñidos de la loba.

Bajo el espacio donde estaban Tirek y Twilight, se formó un círculo blanco. Del mismo, salió una luz blanca que oculto el cuerpo de ambos. Sunset se detuvo al igual que las sombras, quienes parecían haber recibido una orden de volver la mirada hacia la brillante luz, por lo que la loba hizo lo mismo pero alerta.

Sabía que algo muy malo iba a pasar.

Cuando la luz amaino, ya no eran dos cuerpos los que estaban dentro del círculo blanco. Ahora volando en círculos sobre Tirek y Twilight, con unas siniestras alas morado oscuro, había una chica. Solo que no era cualquier tipo de chica. Era una que Twilight y Sunset conocían bastante bien.

" _Midnight"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo las jóvenes, mientras que la oscura chica se reía maléficamente para luego aterrizar y apoyarse en el mango del trono del joven.

 **-¡Socio! ¿Cómo estás?-** pregunto burlonamente la contraparte de Twilight, con sus ojos rojos clavados en los de Tirek.

-Ah, mi querida aliada. En verdad extrañaba tu compañía.- dijo Tirek haciendo una señal con la mano, disolviendo el ejército de sombras. Sunset no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de correr hacia Twilight, convertirse en humana y ayudarla a levantarse.

Una vez que ambas estuvieron levantadas y alertas, clavaron su mirada en Tirek y Midnight, mientras que estos hacían lo mismo. Los cuchillos de Sunset volaron a sus manos, mientras que la espada azul caía en la mano de Twilight, quien la atrapo en el aire.

El contacto visual parecía general, pero las miradas parecían clavadas en alguien específico de sus enemigos.

Esmeralda contra carmín.

Amatista contra carmín rodeado de esmeralda.

-Pff, y pensar que estuve viviendo tantos años dentro de esa debilucha.- comento Midnight señalando a Twilight.

-Y pensar que estas niñas son las "destinadas" a encerrarme nuevamente.- respondio a su vez Tirek negando con la cabeza en señal de decepción.

–Yo voy por Midnight. Tengo que vencer mi lado oscuro.- declaro Twilight provocando una carcajada en la sombra. Sunset, por su lado, solo asintió. Twilight tomo por un momento la muñeca de Sunset, pero sin romper el contacto visual con Midnight.

-Tirek se metió con mi pasado. Y eso, solo lo has tenido permitido tu- respondió la peli fuego. Para su sorpresa, Twilight se colocó en la puntilla de los pies y besó su mejilla, provocando que esta se tiñera de rojo.

-Te quiero…- dijo la de cabello morado antes de soltar la muñeca de la peli fuego y alejarse hacia el otro lado del circulo de roca volcánica. Midnight no se demoró en seguirla, dejando a Tirek y Sunset solos.

-Yo también te quiero…- susurro Sunset sonriendo embobada antes de centrarse en su enemigo, quien solo sonrió burlonamente y la apunto con la Nigra Gladio mientras se ponía en pie. El trono se disolvió a sus espaldas.

-¿Pues que esperamos, elegida?- pregunto Tirek, recibiendo por respuesta un ligero grito de guerra de parte de Sunset, quien se lanzó sobre él, saltando para caer sobre el con los cuchillos por delante, siendo bloqueada por el joven de ojos carmín, quien regreso el golpe. La peli fuego bloqueo el golpe con sus cuchillos, pero fue expulsada unos metros más allá.

Ambos contrincantes se miraron, emocionados ante el combate, antes de lanzarse sobre el otro, provocando un fuerte sonido metálico cuando las armas negras chocaron. Sin siquiera detenerse para recuperarse, ambos empezaron a atacarse con sus arnas, buscando quebrar la defensa de su rival, pero cuidando no caer a la ardiente lava.

-¿Serás capaz de vencerme sin convertirte en loba?- pregunto Tirek. Por toda respuesta, Sunset enterró uno de sus cuchillos en el antebrazo de su rival, aprovechando que este se había descuidado para hacerle la pregunta y provocando un estremecimiento de dolor en su rival.

-¡Tomare eso como un sí!- exclamo antes de lanzarse hacia adelante y golpear con el codo a la peli fuego, empujándola peligrosamente cerca de la lava.

Antes de que la pelirroja reaccionara y se alejara del fuego, Tirek se lanzó sobre ella y la ataco con su Nigra Gladio, por lo que Sunset alzo los cuchillos defendiéndose.

Sin apartarse, Tirek empezó a empujar a la joven, aprovechándose del peso y fuerza que le daba su armadura anaranjada.

-¡En verdad eres ridícula! ¡Buscas vencerme a mí, la bestia del mal! ¡Jamás podrás preciosa! YO represento el mal, ¡y siempre existiré! ¡NUNCA ME DERROTARAN!- bramo el joven avanzando un paso, provocando que Sunset se acercara al borde, acercándose peligrosamente a la lava.

La peli fuego se asustó levemente al sentir que una calidez le llegaba a la espalda, pero no se rindió.

Ambos guerreros desviaron la mirada, distraídos por el fuerte sonido de una explosión. Se encontró con una enorme estrella de fuego que iba en dirección a Twilight, quien la detuvo con su espada azul. Twilight se veía igual de desesperada que Sunset, luchando por no morir allí.

- _¡Draco hyacintho ignis!-_ bramo repentinamente y con todas sus fuerzas la joven de cabello morado. De su espada azulada salió un poderoso brillo azul que se alzó tomando la forma de un dragón azul que, abriendo sus enormes fauces, atrapo a Midnight antes de explotar en múltiples colores. La oscura rival cayó derrotada al suelo. Luego, como si nada, Twilight avanzo hacia Midnight y alzo la espada azul. - _¡Sanctus Gladio!-_ bramó nuevamente, entregándole un brillo ahora dorado a su espada para luego intentar atravesar a Midnight con ella, pero esta se apartó rápidamente y se puso en pie, aunque tenía una mueca desesperada en su rostro.

Tirek reacciono rápido, notando como Sunset estaba distraída.

La Nigra Gladio cortó el pecho de la peli fuego del hombro izquierdo a la cadera, provocando rápidamente la salida de sangre. Sunset cayó hacia atrás, sintiendo el agónico dolor atravesarle el pecho. Cayo peligrosamente cerca de la lava, pero eso no se comparaba al dolor de su pecho. " _Maldición… ¡No! ¡No puedo morir así!... Pero no puedo sola…"_ Sunset miro con los ojos empañados de dolor a Tirek, notando como levantaba la Nigra Gladio, buscando poner fin a su vida.

-¿Últimas palabras?- pregunto el joven con la cicatriz sonriendo maliciosamente.

" _¿Estrellas? ¿Algún dios superior? … ¿Mamá?"_ rezo la peli fuego cerrando los ojos. _"Alguien… no puedo yo sola… nunca pude levantarme sola…"_

Entonces, algo ocurrió.

Tirek bajo de golpe la Nigra Gladio, deseando terminar con la vida de la tonta pelirroja que había creído ser capaz de derrotar a la bestia del mal.

Lo siguiente ocurrió en cuestión de segundos.

En un momento, la Nigra Gladio estaba próxima a clavarse en la cabeza de la peli fuego, terminando su vida.

Al siguiente, Tirek se encontraba a si mismo sufriendo un insólito dolor en la espalda.–Pero que…- el enorme chico de ojos carmín sintió algo cálido bajar por su espalda. Se giró rápidamente y miro al suelo: su sangre oscura ahora manchaba el piso de piedras volcánicas. Atónito, alzo la vista hacia su repentina atacante. –Como… ¿Cómo?... ¡¿COMÓ?!

Tirek clavo sus ojos carmín en ella quedando asombrado: los ojos verdes frente a él brillaban de manera asombrosa. Pareciera que tuvieran un sol en ellos –Eres el mal encarnado. Eres… indestructible.- Sunset entrecerró los ojos, aun sin apartarlos de Tirek. -¿Pero sabes qué? El mal nunca es destruido… Solo derrotado y encerrado por el bien. Y yo, soy una de las representantes del bien.

La peli fuego se lanzó sobre el poderoso empujón moviéndolo unos metros, dejándole medianamente confundido y en parte aterrado por lo que acababa de pasar. Sin perder el tiempo, Sunset se lanzó sobre él.

Para Tirek fue como si, de un momento a otro, la peli fuego desapareciera de frente a él. Y un segundo después, sintiera la presencia de la joven atrás. Se giró en un golpe giratorio con su espada, pero la pelirroja salto para quedar nuevamente frente a él.

Tirek estuvo a punto de burlarse de que no le había hecho nada de daño, pero, repentinamente, sintió como si perdiera peso sobre el cuerpo. Tuvo que escuchar el sonido del metal contra el suelo para que su cerebro reaccionara.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Qué clase de poder usaste?- pregunto el joven de ojos carmín, asombrado al notar como su armadura anaranjada se disolvía en cenizas en el suelo.

La joven se encogió de hombros. –Yo no soy loba, tú no usas armadura. Suena justo para mí.- dijo en un tono relajado, que sumado a la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, basto para darle un mensaje a Tirek.

"Me considera un rival fácil…¿Qué paso? Creo que las estrellas están dándole su apoyo…" mirando de reojo, observo la violenta pelea que mantenían Midnight y Twilight. "Vamos Sparkle, apresúrate en debilitar a esa imbécil. Necesitare su poder…"

El joven se enderezo cuan alto era y apunto nuevamente con la Nigra Gladio a Sunset, invitándola a seguir jugando. "Apunta a los lugares vitales Sunset, ¡eres una loba! Te los sabes de memoria… ¡No puedes fallar!" pensó la pelirroja recordando la insólita energía que le había atacado antes. Había entendido que las estrellas estaban apoyándola. Había entendido que la mejor maestra de todas las lobas estaba sonriéndole desde el cielo "Por la misión que decidieron encomendarme, ¡no puedo fallar!"

Twilight extendió sus manos hacia Midnight luego de esquivar un rayo de energía oscura. - _¡Vox magicae purissimum!-_ bramó. De sus manos nació un poderoso rayo que cegó a Midnight antes de golpearla, arrancándole un chillido.

…

Hay distintas culturas que explican cómo es el cielo. Unos dicen que es un lugar sobre las nubes, donde todos adoran a un Dios. Otros dicen que más allá de la muerte no hay nada. Otros, que es un lugar dorado, lleno de casas hermosas hechas de oro y grandes mares de cristal. Y esta, la verdad, era la visión más cercana que los humanos tenían de cómo era el lugar a la realidad.

El cielo, hogar de las personas que habían cumplido correctamente su misión en el mundo, era una villa llena de mansiones de oro y hermosos ríos, mares y lagos con agua tan cristalina que parecían de cristal. En la parte principal de este lugar, una enorme y hermosa fuente se alzaba victoriosa frente a todos. Quienes bebían del agua de esa fuente, tenían permitido quedarse en la villa.

Aunque, en ese momento, no estaban usando la fuente para permitir la entrada de personas al lugar.

Multitud de personas con apariencia transparente estaban alrededor de la fuente, mirando con atención las aguas, que reflejaban cuatro lugares distintos. ¿El porqué del interés que las almas tenían en la fuente?

Sencillo. En esa fuente se veían a los elegidos de las estrellas luchando contra el enemigo que estaba reteniendo al dios de cada zona. Estos dioses, quienes le servían al Dios Mayor, habían sido atacados y controlados por las fuerzas del mal, y solo los nobles que ahora mismo estaban enfrentando a ese mal podían liberarlos. Una voz grave se dejó escuchar por el lugar.

-Familiares…- el grupo almas de alas blancas que miraban con más atención a las elegidas se giraron hacia su señor. –Vayan y den apoyo a las almas nobles. Mis guerreros sabrán que yo estoy con ellas.

Todas las almas presentes celebraron y empezaron a cantarle a Dios mientras que los ángeles seguían la orden de su señor y partieron. 10 arcángeles fueron y tocaron el corazón y alma de cada una de los elegidos, influyéndoles fuerza y curando sus heridas, entregándoles con amor su apoyo.

El cielo se llenó de gritos de regocijo y emoción, enviando apoyo a las elegidas por las estrellas y Dios.

…

 **-Enfrentarme a ti será aburrido si no recuerdas como usar la magia.-** declaro Midnight extendiendo una mano hacia Twilight. –¡ _ **Imperatoris malleo**_ _ **!**_ _-_ exclamo la maligna sombra, logrando que un rayo saliera de sus manos en dirección a la ojos amatista.

Twilight se lanzó hacia un lado con una vuelta en el suelo. En sus recuerdos se había visto a si misma peleando y entrenando, por lo que su cuerpo parecía recordar como pelear y defenderse. ¿El problema? Que, aunque se vio a si misma usando la magia, en ningún momento vio a alguien enseñándole a usar la magia, por lo que Midnight la superaba completamente en ese aspecto.

-¡No me importa! ¡No me rendiré!- desafío Twilight, pero solo logro que Midnight lanzara una carcajada antes de apuntarle nuevamente, solo que ahora con ambas manos.

-¡ _ **Magicae terra**_ _!-_ bramó la sombra, provocando que picos de tierra se elevaran repentinamente, obligando a Twilight a esquivar rápidamente. Uno de ellos apareció bajo los pies de la joven, elevándola. Midnight aprovecho la ocasión y se lanzó sobre Twilight, golpeándola fuertemente en el pecho y empujándola, provocando que la joven cayera al suelo levantando polvo.

Por algún motivo, la columna de Twilight no se rompió en pedazos al chocar contra las piedras del suelo, pero si le provoco un intenso dolor que se expandió rápidamente por su cuerpo, arrancándole un grito de dolor.

Midnight descendió al suelo negando con la cabeza. Una vez que llego al suelo cerró sus alas. – **Pff, debilucha. Siempre supe que nuestro poder habría sido superior al que poseía si no fuera por tu carácter amable. Pero como ahora tengo un cuerpo propio…-** Midnight se pasó las manos por los brazos con satisfacción. – **…Ya no dependo de ti más.**

-¿Te crees muy especial con ese cuerpo?- pregunto Twilight levantándose como pudo. –Tu cuerpo no es más que una copia del mío, ¿no crees?

- **Mmm, puede ser** \- respondió Midnight con una mueca pensativa, para luego sonreír maliciosamente y encogerse de hombros mientras abría nuevamente sus alas. – **Y por eso, no pueden haber dos como yo en el mismo mundo.**

La siniestra chica se elevó y apunto con una mano a Twilight **. –Tranquila, luego de divertirme con ella, Sunset te acompañara en las estrellas-** dijo sonriendo maliciosamente antes de obtener una mueca de seriedad. - **¡Excandescunt!**

La enorme estrella de fuego que se generó en manos de Midnight avanzo rápidamente hacia Twilight. Esta la bloqueo con su espada azulada, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no serviría por mucho tiempo. Además de que las potentes flamas de la estrella de fuego llegaban rápidamente a su ropa, chamuscándola y empezando a hacerle daño.

" _¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No quiero morir así!"_ pensó desesperada la joven. _"¡Por favor! ¡Alguien! ¡Ayúdeme! No quiero… no quiero irme sin saber quién soy…"_ Twilight ya comenzaba a caer en la angustia y en la idea de rendirse.

Entonces, lo escucho.

Un susurro dulce y amable. Un aliento cálido que llego a su oreja y le provoco estremecerse. –Pequeña… mi pequeña hija… No aprendiste a usar la magia mi princesa… Naciste con ella. Ya dejaste que tu corazón hablara… ¿Por qué no se lo permites otra vez, mi inteligente alumna?

Midnight noto que la espada azulada de Twilight seguía deteniendo su llamarada. Impuso más fuerza en la estrella de fuego, pero esta, en vez de avanzar, retrocedió hacia ella. La sombra agudizo la vista, buscando encontrar la figura de Twilight chamuscada, pero en vez de ello, observo como el rostro de su rival adquiría una fuerte mueca de determinación.

- _¡Draco hyacintho ignis!-_ bramo Twilight, devolviéndole el ataque a Midnight. La llamarada se tornó de un color azul celeste, y tomo la forma de un brillante dragón azul que fue y atrapo a Midnight en sus enormes fauces, estallando en brillo.

Midnight cayó al suelo, notando como sus piernas le fallaban. –Que…¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Twilight se acercó tranquilamente a su rival y alzo la espada. _"Recuerda tu espada, la extensión de tu cuerpo"_ le pareció susurrar el viento. - _¡Sanctus Gladio!-_ bramo la oji amatista bajando su espada, misma que obtuvo un brillo dorado que habría atravesado a Midnight si esta no lo hubiera esquivado.

-Que…Como…¿Qué te paso…?- se preguntaba Midnight mirando con desesperación a Twilight, para luego volver la mirada a Tirek. Su socio se encontraba enfrentándose con la pelirroja en un rápido combate de armas. Se distrajo por unos 5 segundos, pero eso fue suficiente para que Twilight aprovechara la situación.

Rápidamente Midnight sintió su pecho siendo atravesado por una espada azul. Escupió un poco de sangre y alzo la mirada hacia Twilight, quien le devolvió una mirada serena. –Por qué…

-Vamos, Midnight. Sabes que no puedes defenderte ante mí- dijo Twilight empezando a sonreír levemente, una sonrisa con una pizca de tristeza. –Todo el tiempo supiste que, a fin de cuentas, eres literalmente mi sombra. La maldad de mi corazón.

-¿Eres tan pura acaso, que me hablas así?- le recrimino Midnight, luchando contra el dolor.

-El bien y el mal necesitan un equilibrio- respondió serenamente Twilight. –Si yo no tuviera maldad en mi corazón, los vería a todos los demás como malvados y buscaría destruirlos. Necesito tener maldad en mí para saber que nadie es perfecto, ni tampoco nadie necesita serlo.

Twilight extendió la mano hacia Midnight, mientras sacaba la espada del pecho de la sombra.

-Vamos, vuelve conmigo. Sabes que tenemos que estar unidas, somos las mismas- le susurro con amor Twilight. Antes de poder responder, Midnight sintió un agresivo dolor atacándole el pecho, un dolor aparte del provocado por la espada.

Twilight observo como unas cadenas negras salían de algún lugar y rodeaban el pecho de Midnight. -¡Eh! ¿Pero qué…- una fuerte carcajada maligna estremeció a Twilight y a su sombra. Ambos observaron a Tirek, quien empujo con fuerza a la bonita pelirroja golpeándola contra el suelo. Twilight noto un tajo en el pecho de su amiga, provocando que mirara con fiereza al oji carmín.

-Lo siento, socia- dijo con fiereza el peli negro mirando a Midnight. Extendió la mano, por lo que el ejército de sombras nuevamente apareció. Estos se lanzaron sobre Twilight y Sunset, colocándolas nuevamente contra el suelo. Un grupo atrajo a la inmovilizada Midnight ante la bestia del mal. –Pero negocios son negocios.

-¿Qué? No querrás…- Tirek le sonrió malignamente, dejándole claro que tenía en mente. -¡No te atrevas a hacerlo!

-O si…- el chico de la cicatriz aspiro una enorme cantidad de aire. Para sorpresa de las heroínas, la chica empezó a parpadear con rapidez.

-¡NO! ¡DETENETE AHORA! ¡NO SABES LO QU…- antes de que la sombra siguiera, fue absorbida por el enorme guerrero, quien empezó a sonreír malignamente. Luego, Tirek empezó a reírse malignamente, una risa que fue bajando tonos y volviéndose más salvaje a cada momento.

-Este poder es…¡Es increíble! ¡Es maravillosa tu habilidad, princesa!- exclamo el chico de ojos carmín. El no pareció notarlo, pero su cuerpo empezó a crecer. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo desquiciado, y pelaje animal de color negro empezó a crecer en su cuerpo. -¡Habrías sido una excelente aliada! Pero ahora…¡Acabare con ustedes!

Lo último sonó más como un rugido que una voz. Tirek se encogió sobre sí mismo y empezó a gruñir, una especie de energía oscura rodeaba su cuerpo. Las sombras corrieron asustadas soltando a las chicas, quienes se pusieron alerta, sabiendo que algo malo venia. La energía oscura tapo a Tirek y empezó a levantarlo, impidiendo que las chicas vieran que ocurria con el villano.

Aunque esa duda no duro por mucho tiempo.

Repentinamente, la energía oscura se disolvió, dejando que una enorme especie de jabalí cayera ante las chicas. El espacio del volcán pareció extenderse, por lo que las chicas tuvieron espacio de sobra para retroceder. El enorme jabalí reparo en ellas. Sus ojos aun carmín adquirieron un brillo aún más salvaje, y dejo salir un rugido que instalo el miedo en el corazón de ambas.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Quién…- empezó Sunset.

-Este, es la verdadera bestia del mal. Tirek, en su máxima expresión de poder- respondió Twilight anticipándose para el combate.

El jabalí soltó un nuevo rugido, avecinando un divertido enfrentamiento.


	9. La bestia del Mal II

Tirek se lanzó enseguida sobre las chicas. Estas se pusieron alertas, pero la enorme bestia desapareció en un portal que apareció entre ellas y el monstruo. Twilight entendió que quería atacarlas por sorpresa.

—¡Sunset! —exclamo Twilight alertando a la peli fuego. Esta salto a un lado en el momento justo que el enorme jabalí aparecía por un portal y corría por donde antes estaba Sunset, antes de desaparecer en otro portal.

—Twilight, tarde o temprano nos cansaremos. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —exclamo la peli fuego mirando con desesperación a Twilight.

Tras Twilight un portal se abrió. La pelirroja reacciono, y se convirtió en la loba de pelaje carmín para confrontarlo, colocándose entre la vampiresa y el jabalí con un aullido. Este pareció sorprenderse y desaparecer tras otro portal. Antes de que la loba reaccionara, Twilight salto sobre ella y sostuvo firmemente su espada.

—¡Sunset, tengo una idea! —exclamo Twilight con emoción—. La próxima vez que aparezca, corre directamente hacia él y enfréntate con tu cuerpo.

" _Pero, ¡es un jabalí gigante!"_ le respondió Sunset en su mente, pero la joven obviamente no la escucho. En menos de cinco segundos, un nuevo portal se abrió. Sunset le rezo a las estrellas, y cuando la bestia del mal apareció, la loba de fuego se lanzó contra el enseñando los dientes.

Ambas bestias chocaron.

Para Sunset, fue como si algo intentara con fuerza aplastarle el cráneo. Ah, pero ella no se rendiría. Gruño ferozmente y empujo con todas sus fuerzas, logrando enfrentar por unos segundos la fuerza de la bestia. Twilight alzo su espada.

— ¡ _Neque Sanctiores Malum!_ —exclamo la vampiresa enterrando su espada azulada en la frente de Tirek. La bestia se revolvió con dolor, especialmente cuando la espada azul brillo en un color morado. El enorme jabalí cayó al suelo de lado, dejando su abdomen al descubierto. Sunset aprovechó el momento para saltar sobre su abdomen y dar fuertes mordidas—. ¡Bien!

El jabalí se revolvió, provocando que la loba se apartara de un salto. Tirek se levantó y desapareció por otro portal. Lo que las chicas menos se esperaban era que las sombras del monstruo se abalanzaran sobre ellas. Sunset les gruño, evitando que se acercaran más de lo deseado, cosa que intrigo a Twilight. _"¿Por qué no nos atacan sin más?"_ se preguntó la vampiresa, pero no tardo en descubrirlo.

Un nuevo portal se abrió, provocando que Tirek se lanzara sobre ellas. Sunset trato de saltar a las sombras para esquivar al enorme jabalí, pero estas le mordieron las piernas en pleno salto y la tiraron nuevamente al suelo. Twilight fue a atacar a las sombras cuando la loba se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, provocando que saliera disparada a otro lado, pero Sunset no logro saltar.

Tirek paso por donde estaba la loba, tapándola por el polvo y llenando de angustia el corazón de la oji amatista.

— ¡Sunset! —exclamo Twilight. Cuando el polvo se esparció, la oji amatista noto que las sombras rodeaban algo—. ¡Sunset!

Twilight corrió hacia allí, mientras que las sombras por algún motivo le cedían el paso. Cuando llego al círculo que marcaban, la oji amatista noto algo que la dejó asombrada: la loba estaba en el suelo, pero alrededor de ella había un campo de fuerza de color morado. La loba se levantó y se sacudió el pelaje, para luego mirar a Twilight.

Sunset recobro su forma humana a la vez que el campo de fuerza desaparecía.

—¿Qué paso?

—Yo…No lo sé… —respondió Twilight, asombrada—…Tirek paso sobre ti…

Las sombras se dispersaron, y una risa más parecida a un rugido se dejó escuchar. Un murmullo sombrío pareció ser arrastrado por el viento, hablándole a las chicas: "Esto comienza a ponerse interesante".

Tirek apareció nuevamente por un portal. Sunset gruño, y salto contra el convirtiéndose en el aire. Twilight no se acercó, si no que observo por un momento el choque de las bestias. Una idea, algo peligrosa, le llegó sobre el porqué Sunset estaba bien.

—Sí, pequeña —le susurró nuevamente la voz que la había animado antes al oído—. Tú lo hiciste cuando te enteraste de lo que te iba a ocurrir… No podías decirle, pero podías ayudarla… Ahora aprovecha aquello, el primer hechizo que te enseñe…

—¡ _Strenuus realis praesidio!_ —bramó Twilight. Sunset soltó un poderoso aullido, sintiendo como si sus fuerzas repentinamente aumentaran. Tirek sintió asombrado como la pequeña loba lograba empujarlo unos metros hacia atrás, por lo que soltó nuevamente la carcajada parecida al rugido y aumento la fuerza del empuje.

—Nosotros, los vampiros de la familia real, tenemos un hechizo que solo usamos una vez… —susurró la mujer, mientras que Twilight extendía las manos hacia Sunset dándole sus fuerzas—… Aquel hechizo le da una protección eterna a aquel que amamos, pero solo funciona si amamos con todas nuestras fuerzas a ese alguien… Yo no logre hacerlo contigo antes de irme de este mundo, pero tu si con esa pelirroja, la amaste tanto… Ahora defiéndela como siempre quisiste hacer.

—¡ _Dedi te fortitudinem meam_! —exclamó la peli morada, sintiendo como si algo saliera de ella. Una nebulosa de color morado fue a dar en Sunset, quien abrió al máximo sus ojos esmeraldas al sentir una descarga de energía.

"Que es esto…" El aire llevo la voz tosca de Tirek, quien sintió como sus fuerzas menguaba. "Espera, esta fuerza…"

Sunset perforo con la mirada a la bestia del mal, quien reconoció en ellos un brillo peligroso. La loba gruño, y con un aullido ahogado empujo con más fuerzas a Tirek. Este se resistió al empujón, pero sentía que el punto donde su cuerpo se enfrentaba al de Sunset ardía con fuerza.

Twilight sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo más por la loba. ¿Pero qué? Le había dado su magia, y había activado la energía que había implantado en ella cuando supo que iba a irse. Recordaba eso, pero ese no era momento de alegrarse por su memoria recuperada.

Espera… Tirek se había transformado al absorber la magia de Midnight, pero sin la versión oscura de la vampiresa tendría que volver a su forma original, perdiendo sus fuerzas… ¡Ahí esta!

Alzó una mano para apuntar con solo el dedo índice a Tirek, sintiendo como cada musculo de su cuerpo gritaba por ese simple movimiento.

—¡ _Venite ad me industria tenebris! ¡Vivamus clausum, fera mala!_

Tirek soltó un poderoso rugido cargado de dolor. Sunset giró con fuerzas todo su cuerpo, provocando que la enorme bestia cayera de costado, y se lanzó nuevamente con potentes mordiscos contra el estómago de la bestia, dejando su abdomen destrozado.

Tanto la loba como la vampiresa vieron un aura oscura salir del cuerpo del jabalí, y reconocieron la figura de Midnight mirando fijamente a Twilight.

—Vuelve… —susurró la vampiresa mirando con compasión a la sombra, quien asintió antes de mirar a Sunset, señalándola con el dedo índice.

— **Do tibi fortitudinem, mi.** —Sunset lanzo un aullido, y cayó al suelo convirtiéndose nuevamente en humana, respirando agitadamente. Midnight volvió con tranquilidad la mirada hacia Tirek, señalándolo también—. **Custodi signum in lupum, ut sint vobis in carcerem.**

El cuerpo del enorme jabalí empezó a revolcarse con rugidos de dolor en el suelo mientras Midnight se alejaba de él para colocarse de pie junto a Twilight. La sombra se acercó al odio de Twilight,

— **Cuidala** —dijo sin más antes de disiparse en humo negro que rodeó a la vampiresa, antes de desaparecer. Twilight miro a Sunset con una suave sonrisa, antes de caer al suelo desmayada.

—¡Twi! —exclamó la pelirroja queriendo correr hacia ella, pero una risa ahogada llamó su atención: Tirek empezó a levantarse, nuevamente como humano—. ¡¿No te quieres morir de una vez?!

—¿No lo entendiste? —murmuró el chico levantándose con una sonrisa maliciosa: ahora, en su abdomen, una herida abierta destacaba por su forma, pues se notaba hecha a base de mordiscos—. Yo no puedo morir, solo ser encerrado. ¡Pero tú no tienes el poder para encerrarme!

Sunset volvió la mirada a Twilight: su chica estaba inconsciente en el suelo, probablemente debilitada por la magia que uso en ella. Y sobre eso… ¿Qué había sido el subidón de energía que le había llegado repentinamente? Aun sentía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, como si Licaón le hubiera dado su bendición y aumentado sus fuerzas.

—Aun no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —dijo Tirek alzando la mano. En ella, la Nigra Gladio se materializó—. Esa chica te amó demasiado, y uso en ti un hechizo que nadie puede destruir, un hechizo que protege al que lo recibe, pero que los vampiros solo pueden usar una vez, en dos circunstancias.

—¿Cuáles son esas circunstancias? —preguntó Sunset, intrigada.

—Cuando van a morir físicamente —dijo Tirek sonriendo maliciosamente—, o cuando siente una angustia y dolor tan grandes que sienten que están muriendo por dentro. Y si allí esta esa chica, viva, entonces me compadezco de ella por el dolor y angustia que probablemente sintió.

—Twilight… —Sunset miró a su chica con dolor y amor en partes iguales reflejado en sus ojos, pero luego obtuvo una mueca de determinación. La pelirroja empezó a reír, sorprendiendo a Tirek.

—¿No temes de mí? Soy la Bestia del Mal, si quisiera podría destruirte en segundos —se burló el chico haciendo girar el enorme mandoble en sus manos.

—Ni un poco —admitió Sunset dejando de reír, pero manteniendo una sonrisa. Extendió la mano, haciendo una señal: los cuchillos de Licaón aparecieron colgados de su cintura, por lo que los tomó rápidamente—. Vamos, Tirek, luchemos de una vez. ¿O temes de mí?

—Esa es mi hija—dijo la familiar voz de Celestia a su oído, y Sunset casi llegó a sentir el cálido aliento de ella, llenándola de energías.

Tirek soltó un grito de guerra, y saltó para golpear a Sunset. La pelirroja bloqueó el golpe con los cuchillos, y ambos empezaron a hacer presión para derribar al otro.

A su alrededor, la lava estalló en columnas de magma hacia el cielo del volcán. Las sombras de Tirek aparecieron nuevamente, pero en vez de atacar a la pelirroja o a la debilitada Twilight se colocaron formando un círculo alrededor de ambos combatientes, sin intervenir, solo observando.

Un aura morada rodeó a Sunset, quien empezó a colocar más fuerza contra la Nigra Gladio. Tirek sonrió, y enfrentó a su vez la fuerza de la loba.

—¿Recuerdas cuando luchabas contra mí? —susurró la voz de Celestia—. Si me enfrentabas con la fuerza, perdías. Era tu velocidad la que te permitía derribarme. ¿Por qué Tirek sería diferente a mí?"

Tirek soltó un grito y empujo a Sunset contra el duro suelo de piedra, superando su fuerza. Intentó atravesar el pecho de Sunset con la Nigra Gladio, pero la pelirroja rodó en el suelo y se giró haciéndole un barrido a su rival. Este no se lo esperaba, por lo que cayó al suelo igualmente.

Sunset se levantó, y dio un salto intentando darle un golpe a Tirek en el pecho, pero sus cuchillos golpearon débilmente el pecho del chico, sin siquiera hacerle daño.

—¿Estas usando magia? —cuestionó Sunset apartándose rápidamente. Tirek se levantó con una carcajada vibrando en su pecho.

—Estamos dándolo todo en este combate. Si fallas, yo gano. Si ganas, yo soy encerrado. Es normal que luche con todo lo que tengo, ¿no? —Tirek se encogió de hombros.

—Maldito… —Tirek se lanzó nuevamente contra Sunset, interrumpiéndola y obligándola a defenderse nuevamente con ambos cuchillos.

" _¿Qué puedo hacer, si él se protege con magia?"_ pensó Sunset, buscando una salida, un punto débil en el cuerpo de Tirek. Entonces, su vista se fijó en el abdomen del chico.

La herida que había dejado en su cuerpo de jabalí con los mordiscos se mantenía aún en el cuerpo humano, probablemente obra de Midnight. ¿Y si lo golpeaba en esa parte del cuerpo?

—¡Concéntrate, elegida! —exclamó el chico empujando a Sunset nuevamente, pero la loba no cayo, estaba preparada. Retrocedió unos pasos para recuperar el equilibrio, y se lanzó en un empujón contra él. Tirek cayó al suelo, y la pelirroja no tardo en saltar para atacarlo nuevamente.

Pero ahora sus cuchillos se clavaron en el abdomen de su rival, provocándole un grito de dolor.

" _Bien, ese es su punto débil"_ pensó la pelirroja apartándose de un salto, esquivando el tajo que mandó Tirek contra ella. La Nigra Gladio rozó su cadera, y al instante Sunset sintió como si su pierna fuera paralizada.

—¿Olvidas lo que dije? ¡Esta espada está hecha de la mano de un hijo de un dios! Un roce de ella paraliza la parte que toca, una herida detiene el corazón. Por eso me sorprende que sigas viva, la protección que puso en ti esa vampiresa es muy fuerte —exclamó el chico—. Pero bueno, no será difícil derrotarte y obtener tu energía. Y con ella, podre asesinar a tu linda vampiresa.

Los ojos esmeralda de Sunset brillaron con ira.

—¡No te atrevas a meterte con ella! —exclamó Sunset. El aura morada se materializo nuevamente alrededor de ella, pero se concentró en su pierna, provocando que recuperara la movilidad.

—¡Hare lo que quiera con ella! Volveré a ser temido, los humanos han olvidado quien soy. —Los ojos carmín de Tirek brillaron furiosos—. ¡Yo soy Tirek, la Bestia del Mal! ¡Mi nombre no puede ser olvidado! Pero no te matare, primero hare que tu chica muera. ¡Sombras, ataquen a la vampiresa!

Sunset se aterró ante la orden de Tirek. Miró alrededor, pero las sombras no se movieron ni un centímetro de su posición, solo siguieron observando. El chico las miró asombrado, momento que la pelirroja aprovecho para acercarse nuevamente y enterrar nuevamente los cuchillos en el abdomen de su rival, moviéndolos levemente para abrir más la herida.

Tirek le dio una patada, haciéndola chocar contra las sombras. Estas, en vez de atacarla, la ayudaron a levantarse.

—¿Qué hacen? —bramó furioso Tirek—. ¿Por qué la ayudan?

Las sombras no respondieron de ninguna forma. Una vez que Sunset estuvo de pie, lista, retrocedieron y volvieron a hacer un círculo.

—Ah, ya veo. —Tirek empezó a apretar las manos de furia—. La ven como una rival a mi poder, ¿no? ¡Creen que ella puede superarme, encerrarme de nuevo! ¡Ya verán!

El chico se lanzó contra las sombras más cercanas, pero se encontró frente al rostro de Sunset.

—Estas luchando contra mí —dijo la pelirroja, girándose para mirar con gratitud a las sombras. Las más cercanas asintieron con la cabeza. Sunset sonrió y se volvió hacia su rival—. Sigamos, ¿no te parece? ¡Así las sombras tendrán razón al defenderme y seguirme!

Tirek soltó un grito y se apartó para golpear a Sunset, golpe que la pelirroja esquivo agachándose y soltando una patada contra la herida del chico.

…

Twilight estaba cruzada de piernas, pero tenía los ojos cerrados. Frente a ella, Midnight estaba cruzada de piernas y de brazos, mirándola sarcásticamente.

Twilight soltó un suspiro cargado de frustración.

—No puedo.

— **Si puedes** —respondió la sombra soltando a su vez un suspiro—. **Yo ya no estoy reteniendo tus recuerdos, ya eres libre. Ahora tu mente tiene que acostumbrarse, pero debería ser fácil. No gastaste ni la mitad de tu magia contra Tirek, o contra mí.**

—Sí, per-

— **Si no recuperas tu memoria, o al menos la parte que quiero que recuerdes, no puedes volver. Sunset lleva horas luchando contra Tirek, y se está debilitando por cada segundo. Tu protección sigue vigente, pero no por m-**

—¿Qué? ¿Horas? —preguntó Twilight alarmada—. No puede ser, hace solo unos pocos minutos que estoy hablando contigo, y-

— **Te recuerdo que te desmayaste** —dijo Midnight, interrumpiéndola—. **Yo logre traerte a este lugar, que está dentro de tu mente** —la sombra señalo a su alrededor, mostrando el espacio azulado en el que Twilight había recordado algunas cosas cuando Midnight había tomado el control—, **pero no puedo sacarte. ¿Cómo saliste cuando yo estaba luchando contra Sunset?**

—Quería verla —admitió la chica—. Recordé muchas cosas de ella, y quise estar a su lado, y-

— **Te recuerdo también que estoy tan enamorada de ella como tú, así que no provoques mis celos** —advirtió Midnight—. **Pero eso no importa. Ahora no puedes ir, porque no has recordado lo más importante.**

—¿Qué cosa?

— **Cuando le diste tu protección** —informó Midnight, provocando que Twilight la mirara sorprendida—. **Eso fue una de las últimas cosas que hiciste, así que no es raro que no puedas verlo enseguida. Y apresúrate, Sunset necesita tu ayuda.**

Twilight la miro unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, adquiriendo una mueca concentrada. Midnight adivinó lo que estaba haciendo, así que se quedó en silencio.

Twilight veía los recuerdos pasar por su mente, logrando que las cosas empezaran a quedar más claras. Recordaba el amor que sentía por su madre Twilight Velvet, así como las constantes discusiones con su padre. Su hermano, Shining Armor, su mejor amigo. Cuando jugaba con la princesa Tigersoul, Antonia, la misma que le presento a Sunset, el amor de su vida.

Entonces, vio el recuerdo, y sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones.

…

— _Padre —llamó una joven Twilight, vestida como la princesa que era. El vestido azulado que poseía resaltaba su belleza, y los pequeños detalles morados combinaban a la perfección con sus ojos y cabello morados. Lo único que desentonaba era el ceño fruncido en su rostro—, tengo que hablar contigo._

— _Ahora no, Twilight —dijo Night Light tajante, dejándole claro a su hija que no quería hablar._

— _Es serio, padre. —Pero a Twilight no le interesaba, estaba aburrida de ir siempre a fiestas buscando a "prometidos" que pudieran ser reyes, cuando ella ya había conocido a quien quería que estuviera con ella._

 _Había visto a la que podía ser reina en una hermosa loba de ojos esmeralda y cabello de fuego._

— _Hija… —Su madre, Twilight Velvet, ya sabía del sentir que cargaba su hija por alguien de otra especie, y no le importaba siempre que ella estuviera verdaderamente enamorada de la loba, y que esta le correspondiera, pero sabía que su esposo no estaría de acuerdo—… Tal vez deberías hablarlo después._

 _Madre e hija compartieron una mirada, pero la reina sabía que no podría evitar que su hija confesara lo que quería decirle a su padre._

 _El trio estaba en la sala del trono, pero en ese momento estaba vacía aparte de ellos, y pocos detalles más allá del trono de los reyes se veían en la penumbra de la noche._

— _Padre. —Night Light la ignoró—. Estoy… enamorada._

 _Automáticamente los ojos dorados del rey se clavaron en los morados de su hija._

— _¿Cómo dices? ¿Quién osa tentar por tu man-_

— _Padre, yo se lo permito, y comparto el sentimiento._

 _Twilight Velvet tenía la curiosa habilidad de ver lo que sentían las personas, pero en ese momento deseaba no tenerla. Veía el amor con el que hablaba Twilight, probablemente pensando en la loba, pero también sentía como el odio y la furia en su esposo incrementaba rápidamente._

— _¿Y quién es? Merezco saber quién es el que "elegiste"_

— _Quien es_ ** _la_** _que elegí. —Twilight marco fuertemente el "la" —. Padre… Estoy enamorada de una loba._

 _Fue en cuestión de segundos. La reina no llego a hacer nada cuando el rey se abalanzo rápidamente sobre su hija, y la derribó de un puñetazo._

— _¡¿Cómo osas?! —exclamó el rey, viendo como su hija intentaba pobremente levantarse—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ensuciar nuestra sangre?! ¡Eres una vampiresa, y mi sucesor será un vampiro!_

— _¡No! —Twilight se levantó de golpe, y con su magia creó un escudo de color morado para protegerse del otro golpe que quiso dar su padre—. ¡No puedes decirme a quien amar! ¡Amo a esa loba, y no dejare de hacerlo!_

 _Night Light la observó con lastima, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos._

— _¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¡Te amo! ¡Eres mi hija! —Entonces los ojos dorados del rey se apagaron—. Corrección, lo eras._

 _El rey uso su propia magia, e intento destrozar la barrera de Twilight, pero cayó paralizado al suelo para sorpresa de su hija. Twilight alzó la mirada hacia su madre, quien señalaba con el dedo índice a su esposo._

— _¡Corre, hija! ¡Corre! —exclamó la reina._

 _Twilight no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de girarse y correr rápidamente, alejándose camino al bosque._

— _¡Te asesinare! ¡¿Me oyes, asquerosa traidora?! ¡Te matare! —amenazó Night Light observando la silueta de su hija alejándose. Twilight se giró para ver a su madre haciendo un ademan con la mano, y las puertas se cerraron. La princesa intento ahogar las lágrimas, pero estas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras se internaba en el bosque._

…

Twilight alzo la mirada hacia Midnight, respirando agitadamente. La sombra asintió levemente.

— **Vas bien, pero aún no lo ves todo.**

Twilight asintió, y se concentró nuevamente, aunque ahora temblaba.

…

 _Sunset golpeaba con fuerza un árbol, entrenándose. Antonia estaba patrullando con Alex, por lo que en esos momentos estaba sola._

 _Al menos hasta que escucho muchas hojas quebrándose por el movimiento de alguien, y vio a la chica que amaba entrando de golpe al prado en el que solía entrenar._

— _¿Twi? —exclamó la pelirroja. La vampiresa la miró, dejando que la loba notara sus lágrimas. No pudo decir nada antes de que Twilight la atrapara en un abrazo—. ¿Twi? ¿Amor? ¿Qué ocurrió?_

— _Intento asesinarme…_

— _¿Qué el… que? —Sunset sabía que Twilight le diría esa tarde a Night Light sobre su relación, cosa que habían discutido bastante, pero se supone que ambas se juntarían al día siguiente para que la loba supiera como le había ido._

— _L-le dije, y él me g-golpeo… —Automáticamente la loba apartó a su vampiresa, y noto su mejilla colorada por un moretón—. L-luego intentó a-asesinarme, yo lo e-evite p-pero no p-podía hacer n-nada contra s-su magia… Entonces m-madre in-intervino…_

 _Sunset no dejo continuar a Twilight. Solo la tomó del mentón y la besó. Ambas compartieron sus labios, pero la pelirroja tenía una sensación extraña. Sentía como si…_

 _Como si ese beso fuera el último en mucho tiempo._

 _Twilight sintió como la loba se desmayaba en sus brazos._

— _¡Sunset!_

— _Hija —llamó una voz. Twilight se giró para ver a su madre respirando agitadamente. Sangraba del pecho y de la pierna derecha, pero le sonrió a su hija—. Lo siento, pero no pude más…_

— _Mamá…_

— _Lo retrase —declaró la reina asintiendo—, pero no tardara en despertar y buscarnos a ambas para vernos muertas. Pero hay una salida._

— _Madre, dime que tu no… No… —Twilight tenía una idea de lo que quería hacer su madre, y no le gustaba nada. Dejo a Sunset en el suelo para girarse hacia su madre, dispuesta a debatir con ella._

— _Es tu única salida —susurró la reina, mirando con lastima a su hija. Luego abrió los brazos, y su hija no tardo en saltar hacia ella para abrazarla—. Lo siento porque todo terminara así…_

— _No quiero perderte… —admitió la princesa. Twilight Velvet ahogo un sollozo—… Eres la única que me apoyo…_

— _La tienes a ella —declaró sonriendo la reina. Twilight se apartó del abrazo para girarse hacia Sunset, quien reposaba inconsciente en el suelo—. No puedes despedirte de ella, no puede saber adónde iras..._

 _Twilight avanzó hacia Sunset, y se arrodillo junto a ella. Con sus acciones siendo controladas por el dolor, se inclinó y, tomando el cuerpo de la loba, la abrazó fuertemente con más lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas._

— _Lo siento Sunny… Te amo… Por favor, Licaón, que ella no sufra… —Twilight besó la mejilla de Sunset—. O amor, tu semper custodia…_

 _Un aura morado rodeo a la pelirroja, sorprendiendo a la vampiresa pero provocando una sonrisa en Twilight Velvet._

— _¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Twilight._

— _La amas tanto… Tiene tu protección —informó sonriendo la reina._

— _Sunny… —Twilight besó los labios de Sunset, de una manera casi superficial pero llena de amor._

 _Con mucho dolor, la reina señalo a su hija, quien cayó dormida junto a la pelirroja._

— _Memoriam tui animam tuam, filia mea. Licaón vos vigilare et esse vias in cunctis prospere agens: et reencuentres amor, tantum quantum ego amo ut non obliviscar ... —Un velo rosado claro rodeó ahora a Twilight, y con un potente brillo la vampiresa desapareció de allí._

— _¡Twilight! —bramó la voz del rey Night Light a lo lejos. La reina de los vampiros respiró profundamente, tragándose la tristeza, y miró fijamente a Sunset._

 _La reina miró durante unos segundos a la loba por la que todo eso había pasado. Una parte de ella quiso odiarla, quiso asesinarla allí mismo, pues por ella había perdido a su hija y pronto perdería también la vida. Pero ella no deseaba que su hija viviera atada a un matrimonio que no deseaba por ella, quería que fuera feliz. Y si Sunset era parte de esa felicidad…_

 _Twilight Velvet sonrió. No se arrepentía de sus decisiones por su hija, y estaba feliz de estar pronta a entregar su vida por ella y por la pelirroja que amaba._

— _Cuídala —susurró sin más antes de girarse y caminar para salir al bosque, gritando con fuerza para llamar la atención de su furioso esposo—. Te amo, Twilight. No lo olvides jamás…_

…

Twilight abrió los ojos de golpe, estremeciéndose. Amargas lágrimas de dolor corrían por su rostro, dolor que sentía a su vez Midnight, por lo que la sombra se tragó cualquier comentario sarcástico.

—¿Sabes que le paso a mi padre? —susurró la joven mirando fijamente a su alter ego, quien negó con la cabeza.

— **Mis recuerdos sobre todo eso también llegan solo a cuando madre dio la vida por nosotras.** —Midnight frunció el ceño, y apretó los puños—. **Padre, él…**

—¿Puedo irme de aquí? —murmuró Twilight. Midnight la miró asombrada por su tranquilla reacción, y Twilight le devolvió una mirada serena—. Mi chica está sufriendo allá afuera, y puede morir. Madre se sacrificó por ambas, y por ella también, que su sacrificio no sea en vano.

— **Twilight…** —Midnight se puso en pie, al igual que Twilight—. **Prométeme algo. Sé que lo deseas tanto como yo, pero déjame hacerlo.**

—¿Qué?

— **Cuando esto termine, vamos a buscar a padre** —Midnight sonrió maliciosamente **—, y lo vamos a asesinar.**

Twilight suspiró, y dejo ir una risa sarcástica.

—Déjame irme.

Midnight alzo las manos.

— ** _¡Pristinum corpus, principis!_** —Twilight fue cejada por un brillo de luz, y segundos después Midnight se encontró a si misma sola en ese espacio—. **Suerte, idiota**.

…

Sunset chocó nuevamente su arma contra Tirek. De la unión de la Nigra Gladio y sus cuchillos saltaron chispas, pero no duraron mucho chocando. Sunset soltó una patada que le quitó a Tirek la Nigra Gladio, haciéndola volar, y clavó sus cuchillos en el abdomen del chico.

Ambos ya estaban sudados, y la ropa de ambos ya estaba en parte destrozada. La polera celeste de Sunset estaba abierta en gran parte del abdomen, dejando ver heridas de las que salía sangre, y sus jeans también ya estaban rasgados. Tirek también sangraba, pero él ya había hecho que su camisa desapareciera, dejando ver un musculoso torso en el que la enorme herida de su abdomen destacaba.

Tirek le dio una patada a Sunset en el abdomen, golpeándola en una herida para hacerle más daño y apartarla de él. Corrió a tomar la Nigra Gladio, y se giró en el momento justo para bloquear un nuevo ataque de una cansada loba.

—¿Te cansas, elegida? —preguntó burlón el chico de ojos carmín.

—¿Te duele el abdomen, minotauro? —respondió sarcástica Sunset, sonriendo. El chico soltó un grito de guerra y empujó a Sunset, dejándola indefensa durante unos segundos, tiempo que uso para lanzar un tajo que dio en la cadera de Sunset.

—Maldita sea Midnight… Si no fuera por su hechizo, ya estarías muerta.

—¿Ah sí? —La pelirroja retrocedió unos pasos antes de saltar para atacar a Tirek. Cuando el chico alzó la Nigra Gladio para bloquearla, Sunset giró en el aire para caer al lado de él, y clavó nuevamente ambos cuchillos en su herida del abdomen, provocándole un grito de dolor—. No lo creo.

—¡No me desafíes, guerrera! —bramó el minotauro, empujando a Sunset con su cuerpo. La loba soltó los cuchillos por el golpe, dejándolos clavados en el abdomen de Tirek, pero a este no le importó. Avanzo rápidamente, y coloco un pie sobre el pecho de la pelirroja reteniéndola contra el suelo—. Siéntete importante, elegida. Nunca duran más de unos segundos contra mí, y juraría que el sol ya se ocultó desde que entraron a mi cueva.

—¿Entonces por qué no te has muerto de una vez?

—Porque yo no moriré jamás, y tú no tienes el poder de encerrarme. —Tirek sonrió, y clavó la Nigra Gladio en la pierna derecha de Sunset, provocándole un grito de dolor—. Es una lástima, la única que pudo encerrarme fue una poderosa maga que ya está muerta, pero tú la conociste un poco.

—¿Q-quien? —susurró Sunset, sintiendo que las fuerzas la abandonaban. Había perdido demasiada sangre.

—La abuela de tu amada vampirita —se burló Tirek, con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos carmín—. Ella era poderosa, y cedió su magia a la madre de la otra elegida, y a ella misma. Los vampiros viven mucho, siglos y siglos, y ella fue una de las que participo en mi primer encierro.

Las sombras que rodeaban a ambos se habían acercado, y miraban fijamente a Sunset. Sus rostros casi humanos reflejaban lastima y compasión.

Parecía que ninguno había notado que Twilight se levanta débilmente, y que escucho lo dicho por Tirek.

—¿C-como te encerró? —Nadie, excepto Sunset, a quien una idea la había atacado.

Si su abuela les había cedido su poder, ¿no podría Twilight encerrar a Tirek también?

—Si saber es tu última petición, como quieras. —Tirek se encogió de hombros y, alzando nuevamente la Nigra Gladio, la clavó en el hombro izquierdo de Sunset, quien se aguantó otro grito de dolor—. Fue difícil derrotarme. Muchos guerreros tuvieron que luchar contra mí, y otros muchos murieron en el intento. Finalmente, cuando yo llevaba tiempo luchando contra ellos, y único que había logrado ese ejército que me atacó había sido una herida en el abdomen, tal como la que me hiciste tú, entonces…

"Fue en cuestión de segundos. Ella apareció, y me miró fijamente. Era parecida a tu amada chica, pero tenía los ojos zafiro y el cabello grisáceo. Ella me señaló con la mano, y dijo " _Fera alligatum! Hinc absit, aut aliquis non potest surgere ad tempus tuam control!"_

—Yo sentí como si perdiera mis fuerzas, y como si alguien me atara de brazos y piernas. Pero lo peor, sentí que me quitaban toda la magia que les había arrebatado a los que habían luchado conmigo, así que no pude defenderme. Entonces me encerraron, y yo me sumí en un sueño.

Sunset casi caí en la inconciencia, pero se las alegro para hacerle una señal a Twilight. La vampiresa la noto, y alzo la mano hacia Tirek, señalándolo. Las sombras la miraron, asombradas, y se apartaron del camino entre ella y la Bestia del Mal.

—Ahora, solo soy conocida como una leyenda, un cuento para asustar a los niños. —Tirek alzó la Nigra Gladio, con una sonrisa desquiciada—. ¡Pero ya no más! ¡Ahora, seré nuevamente el terror de todo soldado! ¡Seré aquel recordado por asesinar a una de las elegidas por el gran Licaón!

—¡ _Fera alligatum! ¡Hinc absit, aut aliquis non potest surgere ad tempus tuam control!_ —bramó una voz que llamó la atención del chico, la fuerte voz de Twilight.

—¿Qué p- —Un símbolo apareció a los pies de Tirek. Sunset se levantó tan rápido como pudo, empujando al chico y, tomando sus cuchillos, los enterró con más fuerza en el abdomen de Tirek, antes de apartarse del símbolo—. ¡No puede ser!

—Ríndete, Tirek. —Sunset rió levemente, apenas pudiendo estar en pie—. Seguirás siendo una leyenda.

La figura del chico empezó a parpadear cuando un rayo de luz salió del símbolo hacia arriba. Primero era un soldado, luego recobraba la forma de un minotauro, luego la del hombre que lucho contra Sunset. Tirek soltó un grito lleno de rabia, pero luego su grito se transformó en una siniestra carcajada.

—¡No me iré solo! ¡Si yo soy encerrado —Tirek giró entre sus manos la Nigra Gladio, y se la echo sobre el hombro como una lanza… apuntando a Sunset—, tú estarás muerta!

Entonces, todo se movió en cámara lenta.

Tirek lanzó su espada contra Sunset, antes de soltar un último grito de ira y desvanecerse entre la luz, devuelta a su encierro eterno. La Bestia del Mal seguía siendo una leyenda.

Sunset veía la espada acercándose a ella como una asesina negra, pero no intento moverse, sabía que no podría hacerlo. Solo sonrió y cerró los ojos, lo único que su debilitado cuerpo le permitía. " _Voy contigo, madre"_ pensó la pelirroja.

Entonces, una sombra se colocó frente a ella, y Sunset abrió los ojos justo para ver como Twilight era atravesada en el abdomen por la Nigra Gladio de Tirek, que se desvaneció luego de abrir el cuerpo de la vampiresa, quien cayó a los pies de Sunset.

—No… —Fue todo lo que pudo decir la pelirroja cayendo de rodillas junto a Twilight, quien escupió sangre—. ¡NO! ¡TWILIGHT!

—Sunny… —La vampiresa sentía que la vida se escapaba rápidamente de su cuerpo—… Mi pelirroja…

—Twi, Twi, Twi, no me abandones así… —Sunset colocó la cabeza de Twilight sobre su regazo. Los músculos le dolían horrores al hacer esos simples movimientos, pero nada se comparaba al dolor emocional que sentía en ese momento. Estaba perdiendo a Twilight de nuevo… Pero esta vez lo estaba viendo—. ¡Por favor no!

—¿S-sabes porque e-eras protegida? —dijo como pudo la vampiresa, sintiendo el dolor atravesándola.

—Te dolía alejarte de mí…

—N-no —la cortó Twilight—. T-Tirek se e-equivocaba… S-solo p-podemos usar e-ese hechizo d-de protección tan p-poderoso… El h-hechizo que l-limita el p-poder del m-mal… En la p-persona que a-amamos…

—Twi… —Sunset tenía ganas de romper a llorar como un bebé. Sin poder decir más palabras, dejo que las lágrimas corrieran de sus ojos y cayeran sobre el rostro de Twilight.

—Te r-recuerdo… R-recuerdo cada cosa de ti… —Twilight observó como la lava daba una pequeña luz rojiza que alumbraba el rostro de la loba, aumentando su belleza natural, provocando una sonrisa en la chica. Extendió una mano hacia el rostro de Sunset, acariciando su mejilla—… No me s-sorprende haberme en-enamorado de ti…

Las sombras se acercaron, atentas a cualquier movimiento de la chica.

—T-te amo…

Y dejo caer la mano, cerrando los ojos.

—¡Twilight! —Sunset agitó el cuerpo de la vampiresa, sin obtener respuestas. La miro por un segundo negando con la cabeza, antes de llevarse la mano al cabello jalándolo con desesperación—. ¡No! ¡LICAÓN! ¡¿POR QUE NOS HACES ESTO?! ¡CUMPLIMOS TU MISION, HICIMOS LO QUE NOS PEDISTE! ¡Y TU ME LA ARREBATAS IGUAL! ¡¿PARA ESO ME LA DEVOLVISTE?! ¡¿PARA SENTIR EL DOLOR DE SU IDA OTRA VEZ?! ¿ES QUE ES PARTE DE TU PROFECIA QUE YO ESTE SOLA?! ¡SI ES ASI, LLEVAME DE UNA VEZ! Por favor… Llévame… No me queda nada aquí…

Sunset sintió que la garganta se le cerraba, pero a ella no le intereso. Sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo de sus pulmones, soltó un fuerte y amargo grito de dolor que resonó por el volcán. Las sombras que seguían a su alrededor bajaron la mirada con tristeza, sin intervenir en el amargo dolor que sentía la loba.

—No hables tan sencillamente de la muerte —dijo repentinamente una voz cálida. La loba alzó la vista, lista para desafiar a cualquiera que le hubiera hablado, pero se quedó en silencio al ver de dónde provenía la voz: la voz venia de la lava, que había hecho un círculo sobre ella.

—¿Qué importa la muerte ahora? —murmuró Sunset cuando recupero la voz, mirando el pacifico rostro de Twilight—. Perdí a mi madre, perdí a la que amaba, y cuando la recupere ella… ella… muere…

—No todas las cosas que ocurren son voluntad de los dioses. —La lava se disipo, y Sunset alzó nuevamente la vista para ver a un glorioso fénix volando levemente antes de bajar y posarse frente a la pelirroja—. Hay cosas que ocurren porque si, sin ningún motivo.

—¿Quién eres? —susurró la loba. El ave frente a ella le inspiraba respeto, y una parte de ella sentía que no podía mirarla fijamente. Ese fénix no era nada comparado al que las atacó, el que las había atacado parecía enano, débil y ridículo junto a la criatura de fuego que ahora miraba a Sunset, con sus ojos igualmente esmeraldas brillando con sabiduría.

—Nike, guardián del espíritu del fuego.

Sunset miró fijamente al fénix, sin hacer un solo comentario.

—Bien, te liberamos. Haz lo que quieras, no me importa —dijo amargamente la pelirroja, agachándose y colocando el rostro contra el inmóvil pecho de Twilight, anhelando de todo corazón escuchar el latir de su corazón.

Petición concedida.

Sunset se apartó sorprendida al escuchar un latir aparte del suyo. Alzó la vista hacia Nike, quien solo la miraba fijamente sin hacer una sola mueca, pero sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban cálidamente. Esperanzada, la loba bajo nuevamente el rostro al pecho de Twilight.

Y escucho su corazón latir lentamente, como si estuviera preparándose para aumentar el ritmo.

—Está latiendo… —Sunset sintió más lagrimas llegando a sus ojos, pero ahora de felicidad—. ¡Está latiendo! ¡Está viva!

—Como dije, los dioses no controlamos todo —dijo el fénix agitando levemente las alas; el fuego de ellas pareció danzar en el aire—, pero si podemos controlar algunas otras cosas, como a quien ayudar con nuestros poderes. Y soy fénix elegida, es parte de mis habilidades

Sunset se quedó sin habla, pero otra cosa llamo su atención: una sombra con una forma parecida a la de un lobo la golpeó con el hocico en la espalda. La pelirroja se giró, notando recién las sombras que la rodeaban.

Una de ellas, la más parecida a un humano, se acercó a ella antes de tirarse al suelo sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose ante ella. Todas siguieron su ejemplo.

—¿Qué… que hacen?

—Estas sombras son de almas que murieron peleando —explicó Nike—. Tienen que servir a alguien, pues sus almas no pueden descansar. Siempre sirven al más poderoso, o al que demuestre su valía.

—¿Y ahora me sirven a mí?

—Derrotaste a la Bestia del Mal, aquella que logro encerrarme y neutralizar mi poder en el fuego para defenderme. ¿Crees que eso es poco? —rebatió el fénix—. Obedecerán las ordenes que quieras, solo tienes que pensar en lo que deseas.

Sunset lo intentó. Pensó en que las sombras de desvanecieran, y estas lo hicieron para su sorpresa.

Twilight tosió, llamando la atención de la loba. La chica abrió sus ojos amatistas, y lo primero que vio fue el alegre rostro de Sunset.

—¿S-Sunny? ¿Qué p-pas-

La loba la besó ferozmente, llena de necesidad. Twilight no tardo en colgarse de su cuello, mientras Sunset la abrazaba por la cintura.

—Estamos juntas de nuevo —dijo sonriendo Twilight. El dolor de su abdomen se había disipado, y cuando bajo la mirada noto que la herida no estaba—. Lo hicimos Sunset.

La loba le sonrió, antes de caer derrotada hacia atrás sobre su espalda.

—¡Sunny!

—No te preocupes, sus heridas también fueron curadas. —El fénix miro con compasión a Sunset—. Solo está cansada.

—¿Qué ocurrirá ahora, Nike? —preguntó Twilight, quien había escuchado toda la conversación entre el fénix y Sunset.

—Falta encerrar nuevamente el mal.

El fénix agito sus alas con un fuerte chillido, y las llamas de su cuerpo rodearon a todos los presentes. Cuando su fuego se disipó, ya no había nadie en el volcán.

Habían vuelto al templo de Licaón, pues su parte de la misión estaba lista.

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 ** _Dragón Espectral:_** Y ahora hay nueva actualización! Tirek enserio es un muy buen villano jejej Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y hayas disfrutado el nuevo capítulo.


	10. Problemas Maritimos

_**¿Yo tardándome poco en actualizar? ¡Pidan un milagro, caballeros y señoritas! No quiero prometer nada (por que las otras veces que lo he hecho no he cumplido), pero quizás actualizare (y aquí pongan muchas más comillas) """"""""pronto"""""""". ¡Bendiciones, los quierooo!**_

…

 **X. Problemas marítimos**

 **.**

—¡Thalassa! ¿Sigues escuchando mi voz, viejo amigo? —cuestiono una voz al cielo—. ¡Mándame ayuda! ¡Las malvadas sirenas han ensuciado mi océano de sangre! ¡Este no es mi hogar!

El hombre que exclamaba empezaba a perder su fe. No le temía al destino, creía que el dragón dorado que él había visto hace años, cuando era pequeño, cumpliría su promesa eternamente. " _El mar será tuyo, siempre que te atrevas a luchar por él, y a defender a los que se unen a ti"._ Él había cumplido su promesa, pero ahora se enfrentaba a algo contra lo que no sabía si podía luchar, o si podía defender a los que amaba.

— _Viejo lobo de mar…_ —La repentina voz grave sonaba tan agradable que hizo que el hombre sonriera cálidamente—. _Tendrás ayuda, mi viejo amigo. Las guerreras de Licaón irán a ayudarte, pero no te dejes engañar por su apariencia dulce. Cuídate de la señal eléctrica. Ellas sabrán ayudarte…_

—¿Thalassa? ¡Thalassa! —exclamó el hombre, pero sonrió sarcásticamente al no recibir respuesta—. ¡Bien, viejo amigo! Pero supongo que no te molestara que las ponga a prueba un poco…

…

Cuando el trio de chicas llegó a la costa del océano, no tuvieron la mejor caída de todas. Rainbow y Applejack habían caído de cara a la arena, llenándose el cuerpo de la misma. Pinkie, por su parte, había salido disparada algo más fuerte, por lo que había caído cerca del océano, donde se apartó de golpe observando fijamente el océano teñido de rojo.

—¿Dónde establos estamos? —preguntó Applejack levantando el rostro de la arena. Se estiró para tomar su sombrero, y empezó a quitarle la arena.

—Excelente pregunta. —Rainbow se levantó y agitó la cabeza para quitarse la arena del cabello, provocando que su melena variocolor pareciera un verdadero arcoíris. La vaquera la miro un segundo, empezando a sonrojarse, antes de desviar la vista.

—Licaón dijo que iríamos al oeste, al océano Caedes, y aquí estamos —dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo.

Rainbow y Applejack compartieron una mirada al notar algo: La de cabello arcoíris aferraba fuertemente su arco, y la vaquera sostenida el látigo que le entrego Licaón, pero Pinkie… No tenía un arma, el dios no le había entregado.

—Emm Pinkie —llamó Applejack. Los ojos celestes de la chica se volvieron hacia su amiga acompañados de una sonrisa—, ¿no… no tienes un arma?

—Claro que no, tontita. —Pinkie Pie se acercó a la vaquera y la golpeó con el dedo índice en la nariz—. No la necesito, yo sé que hacer.

La fiestera muchacha recordó lo que había pasado. Licaón había hablado a su mente, diciéndole que ella "no usaría armas, usaría su habilidad para traer la paz".

—Claro… —Rainbow no estaba segura de que hacer, pero luego se encogió de hombros. Era Pinkie Pie, seguro se las arreglaría para hacer algo—. Ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué hacemos? No tendremos que cruzar el mar… ¿O sí?

—¿Cómo cruzaríamos el mar? No podemos nadar hasta lo más profundo del océano… —Applejack se estremeció al ver el mar del color de la sangre. No le gustaba como se veía—… ¿No necesitaríamos alguna ayuda?

—Chicas… —Pinkie miraba fijamente algo en el horizonte. La vaquera y la hija del capitán de la guardia se volvieron hacia el océano, observando atentamente buscando lo que había llamado la atención de su amiga.

No tardaron en encontrarlo.

Una enorme mancha negra se veía a lo lejos. Unas velas destacaban fuertemente, y de alguna manera el trio logro distinguir un rasgo: una bandera con una calavera.

Piratas.

—Dash, ¿Qué ha dicho tu padre de ellos? —preguntó Applejack, alerta.

—No han amenazado con meterse con el pueblo, pero hace algunas semanas que estaban demasiado cerca de la costa. A papá eso no le gustaba, pero tampoco le importaba siempre que no se pasaran de los límites. Además, el color del agua era más alarmante.

—Excelente. Además de un océano teñido de sangre, tenemos que cuidarnos de piratas. ¿Qué más nos quieres hacer, Licaón? —murmuró la vaquera enfurruñada.

Pinkie seguía mirado fijamente a los piratas, pensando en lo que le había dicho Licaón. Luego se acercó a Rainbow, y le susurró algo al oído.

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Cómo se te ocurre que haga e- —Pinkie Pie miro a Dash con los ojos más tiernos del mundo. La chica de melena de arcoíris suspiró—. Bien, confió en ti.

Antes de que Applejack pudiera preguntar, la hija del capitán tomó el arco y colocó una flecha celeste en él. Donde estaba la flecha que tomó apareció otra algunos segundos después. Apuntó al barco a lo lejos, y suspiró para relajarse.

Una ley vital que le había enseñado su padre: Arquero tenso, arquero que falla el tiro.

Se centró nuevamente, y soltó el disparo. La flecha silbó atravesando el aire, sin perder velocidad. Parecía que Licaón también había ayudado a que la flecha siempre diera en el blanco, pues la flecha siguió impulsada hasta estar medianamente cerca del barco, y cayó al océano provocando una explosión de electricidad.

El barco se giró hacia ellas y empezó a acercarse rápidamente.

—Pinkie, ¿estas segura de lo que haces? —pregunto Applejack echándole mano a su látigo, alerta.

Si esos piratas atacaban, ellas no podrían salir precisamente bien paradas.

—Completamente. —Pero la animada muchacha no estaba ni un poco asustada. Confiaba en sus instintos, y no le temía a lo que podía ocurrir: Sabía que Licaón la ayudaría un poco.

A pesar de su tranquilidad, Applejack y Rainbow no se quedaron tranquilas, así que echaron mano cada una a su arma y se prepararon para combatir.

Más pronto que tarde, el barco de piratas llego ante ellas, y escucharon la fuerte risotada que soltó alguien. Una sombra saltó del barco, y se cayó ante ellas con una sonrisa mezclada con unas cejas arqueadas.

—¡Miren muchachos lo que encontramos! —exclamó con una sonrisa bonachona el hombre ante ellas. Tenía un rebelde cabello pelirrojo, y unos alegres ojos marrones. Vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones café holgados. Tenía en la cabeza el característico gorro de un capitán, y de la cintura colgaba una funda de una espada. Aparentaba ser muy joven—. ¡Carne fresca!

Y un millón de piratas se lanzaron sobre ellas.

…

—Licaón, ¿y mi hija? —preguntó Radiant Dash, capitán de la guardia real. Él tenía una rebelde cabellera multicolor que heredó a su hija, y unos ojos magenta—. No dudo de sus capacidades, pero…

—Te preocupas por ella, ¿verdad? —cuestionó el dragón dorado mirando con compasión al capitán, quien suspiró.

—Cuando perdí a su hermana, ella se alejó de mi —admitió Radiant—, ellas se amaban, se querían tanto que la una daría la vida por la otra. Pero cuando ese accidente ocurrió, yo… yo…

—Tranquilo, capitán —susurró Licaón tocando la frente del capitán. Este sintió una insólita paz llenándolo por el contacto—. Tú no querías perderla, e hiciste lo que pudiste.

—Fui un inútil. —El capitán soltó una risa sarcástica—. Debería haber visto las señales. Por mi culpa, perdí a mi hija y a sus amigas. La familia real estuvo rota cuando perdieron a su pequeña, y la familia granjera no soportó mirarme por semanas. Me sorprende que su hija y la mía se llevaran tan bien.

—El dolor forja amistades más fuertes que las que hace el amor —indicó el dios negando con la cabeza—. Tu hija está bien, capitán. Tiene una compañía excelente.

—Está bien… —El capitán se alejó con los hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha. Su mujer, Golden Light, se le acerco. Ella tenía los ojos dorados y una rebelde cabellera anaranjada. Cuando abrazó a su marido, el capitán se dejó mimar por el amor de ella.

Licaón suspiró. Nick le había ido a preguntar como siempre del estado de sus compañeros, y ahora se le había acercado él. Pronto el rey Daphness también se acercaría buscando saber de sus hijas y de su bufona, y la familia de Applejack tampoco tardaría en aparecer.

Dicho y hecho. La abuela de la vaquera se le acercó cojeando. La abuela Smith era una anciana de ojos anaranjados y cabello ya desteñido por la edad, pero eso ocultaba un comportamiento vivaz y sarcástico.

—Gran Licaón, ¿Cómo está mi nieta? —cuestionó la abuela sonriendo casi sin dientes al dios. No era un secreto para nadie el amor que compartían ambas luego de que Applejack perdiera a sus padres por una enfermedad contra la que no encontraron cura.

A pesar de ello, toda la familia restante seguía teniendo una fe inquebrantable en Licaón, considerando que "lo que pasaba era lo que tenía que pasar".

—Bien, honorable abuela —murmuró Licaón, conocedor de la vida que le había tocado vivir a la abuela—. Es una chica muy valiente, y muy honesta si me deja opinar.

—La honestidad es lo más importante. —Confiando en la palabra de Licaón, y sin cuestionar más, la abuela Smith se giró para alejarse con una sonrisa—. ¿De qué sirve cualquier cosa, si no es verdadera?

Licaón sonrió, y luego suspiró nuevamente al ver la silueta de Daphness acercándose.

A veces, ser un dios no era entretenido.

…

Rainbow notó como un pirata intentaba golpear a Applejack. Enojada, apuntó rápidamente, y una flecha fue a enterrarse a la cadera del pirata.

—¡Con mi vaquera no! —exclamó la chica defendiendo a su amiga, antes de girarse para disparar otra flecha a un pirata peligrosamente cerca.

Applejack sonrió, y de un golpe con el látigo el pirata cayó sobre la arena.

Pinkie, por su parte, no atacaba, solo esquivaba intentando llegar ante el jefe, que miraba todo desde lejos con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¡Mira, nada más! ¡Una pequeña viene a por mí! —exclamó el jefe, sonriendo—. ¿Qué quieres, pequeñita?

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Pinkie Pie, sonriendo igualmente.

—¡Yo soy Aquamarine! Pero me puedes decir Capitán Aqua, ¡el dueño de estos océanos!

—¿Por qué el océano esta rojo? —Esa sola pregunta logro que el capitán frunciera el ceño.

—¡Malditas sirenas! Ellas son las culpables de esto, probablemente hechizaron mi hermoso océano y lo trastornaron. ¡Voy a atraparlas a todos, y obligare a su reina a regresarme el color azul del agua! Espera… —El capitán miro a Pinkie entrecerrando los ojos—. Ustedes no son sirenas, ¿o si?

—¡Claro que no! —declaró Pinkie sonriendo—. ¡Somos guerreras de Licaón, y-

—¿Qué qué? ¿De Licaón? —Los ojos de Aquamarine brillaron levemente—. Estas bromeando, ¿no, pequeña?

—Nope —respondió Pinkie encogiéndose de hombros—. Licaón nos envió aquí para cumplir una misión, y-

—¡Deténganse ahora mismo! —bramó el capitán. Los piratas lo miraron fijamente, confundidos, pero detuvieron su ataque. Recién entonces Applejack y Rainbow pudieron notar que Pinkie estaba frente al capitán.

—Pinkie, ¿Qué haces? —cuestiono la vaquera.

—Confórmenme las palabras de su amiga —pidió el capitán mirando a ambas—. ¿Es verdad que ustedes son enviadas por Licaón?

—Sí, lo es —confirmaron ambas asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¡¿Me envías a unas niñas, viejo dragón?! —exclamó el capitán alzando la vista al cielo—. ¡Estás perdiendo tu dignidad, viejo Licaón! —Luego, Aquamarine bajó la mirada hacia las chicas con un brillo divertido en sus ojos marrones—. Bueno, supongo que si las envió a ustedes es por algo.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó Rainbow.

—Le pedí ayuda al viejo Thalassa para ir contra las sirenas —informó sonriendo el capitán—. Me esperaba guerreros grandes y que impusieran miedo, ¡pero si las envió a ustedes supongo que está bien! Así que les ofrezco un trato.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó ahora Applejack avanzando para colocarse junto a Pinkie, seguida de Rainbow.

—Ustedes son bienvenidas en mi tripulación —informó el capitán—. Pero a cambio, quiero que me ayuden para destruir el hogar de las sirenas y recuperar mi océano.

Las chicas compartieron una mirada, con el mismo pensamiento: La reina de las sirenas, si ella había ensuciado de sangre el agua, probablemente había atrapado al elemento del agua, lo que ellas iban a buscar.

Y sin ayuda de esos piratas, ¿Cómo podrían atravesar el océano?

El capitán sonrió ante la determinación que brilló en sus ojos.

—Caballeros, ¡arriba del barco! ¡Tenemos nuevas chicas en nuestra tripulación! ¿Cómo se llaman?

—¡Yo soy Pinkie Pie! Ella es Rainbow y ella Applejack —declaró sonriendo la fiestera chica, provocando una carcajada en el capitán.

Esa chica le caía bien, pensó Aquamarine.

Toda la tripulación soltó una exclamación de alegría, y subieron rápidamente al barco, quedando solo las chicas y el capitán en tierra.

—¿Qué esperamos, señoritas? Ustedes primero —declaró el capitán haciendo una burlona reverencia. Las chicas compartieron una mirada más antes de subir al barco, siendo ayudadas por la tripulación.

El capitán se tomó unos segundos para subir, sonriendo.

—Bueno, Thalassa, veamos que me mandaste.

…

Ya había caído la noche sobre el océano Caedes. Gran parte de la tripulación se había ido a dormir, pero un grupo de piratas estaba sentado alrededor de Pinkie, divirtiéndose por las historias que ella contaba. Rainbow y Applejack, por su parte, estaban en la proa observando juntas el océano, mientras que el capitán observaba todo con una sonrisa con las manos en el timón.

A pesar de la oscuridad, el océano seguía notándose de color carmín, por lo que no lograban ver nada hacia las profundidades.

—¿Pensaste que algún día terminaríamos en una aventura así? Todo ocurrió tan rápido… —susurró Applejack.

—No. Incluso pensaba que nunca usaría lo que mi padre me enseño para luchar, pero ayer cuando nos llamó Licaon… —Rainbow alzó la vista a las estrellas—. Creo que nuestras hermanas estarían orgullosas.

Golpe bajo para Applejack, pero lo ignoro concentrándose en el brillo que le daban las estrellas a los ojos magenta de Rainbow.

—Creo que ellas ya estaban orgullosas de nosotras, Dash —declaró sonriendo la vaquera. Rainbow la miró unos segundos, antes de devolver la sonrisa.

Allí, junto a ella, creyó que no le importaría enfrentarse a cualquier cosa en nombre de Licaón.

Mala idea creer eso.

Aquamarine frunció el ceño. Conocía su océano, y sabia cuando algo no estaba bien. También confiaba en que Thalassa no les haría el camino tan difícil, pero no podía depender de su amigo.

Un golpe por estribor sacudió su barco.

—¡Muchachos, arriba! —exclamó el capitán, ya alerta. La luz de la luna no le permitía ver mucho, pero reconoció algo enorme moviéndose sospechosamente por el océano.

Una flecha eléctrica se clavó unos metros más allá, permitiéndole ver por unos segundos la piel escamosa de lo que sea que atacó. Volvió la mirada, viendo a Rainbow Dash preparada para lanzar otra flecha. Cuando la flecha atravesó el aire, vio a lo lejos algo que lo dejo helado.

Una cabeza parecida a una serpiente horrible lo miraba fijamente. Sus ojos rojos brillaban fiera y maliciosamente, deseosos de hacer que el barco se hunda para darse un festín con sus tripulantes. Pronto, una cabeza y luego otra salieron también del agua, todas con el mismo deseo.

Era una hidra, una hidra deseosa de asesinar a todos los que navegaban con él.

—¡Preparen cañones! —bramó el capitán, provocando que todos se pusieran en posiciones. Applejack y Rainbow se quedaron en la proa, mientras que Pinkie Pie corrió hacia donde estaba el capitán—. Apunten… ¡Fuego!

Las explosiones quebraron el aire mientras las balas de cañón volaban hacia la hidra. Esta recibió los golpes en las cabezas, provocándola retroceder, pero reaccionó a lanzar un golpe con la cola provocando que algunos hombres estuvieran cerca de caer al mar.

—¡Cuiden a sus camaradas! —exclamó el capitán, mientras los demás ayudaban a los demás a recuperar el equilibrio sobre el barco. Pinkie Pie se colocó junto a Aquamarine y asintió.

—Yo no sé luchar, pero si manejar —exclamó. Le dio un empujón al capitán, y tomo el timón—. ¡Ayuda a tus compañeros, capitán Aque!

—Es Aqua —no pudo evitar corregirle el capitán.

—Como sea. —Pinkie le enseño la lengua burlonamente antes de girar el timón y dirigir el barco hacia la hidra. El capitán asintió y corrió hacia la proa junto a Rainbow y Applejack.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Rainbow al notar la presencia del capitán.

—Una hidra —murmuró el capitán antes de girarse hacia sus compañeros—. ¡Muchachos, cuídense de su aliento! ¡Una rociada y estarán fuera! ¡Y no se les ocurra cortar una sola cabeza! ¿Entendido?

—¡Si, capitán! —exclamaron todos, incluida Pinkie Pie, quien soltó por un momento el timón para hacer un saludo militar con una sonrisa.

Applejack noto que la hidra volvía a emerger, y golpeándola con el látigo rodeó el hocico de una de sus cabezas para cerrarlo.

—¡Ataquen! —bramó la vaquera. Todos apuntaron, y dispararon los cañones nuevamente, pero se descuidaron de las otras dos cabezas. Rainbow dejo fuera de combate a una dándole con una flecha eléctrica en el ojo, pero no pudo detener a la otra.

Entonces Aquamarine entro en combate, saltando sobre la hidra y colgándose de su rostro. La cabeza de esa hidra se agitó, pero el capitán busco un punto en el que las escamas se abrieran y enterró al espada que llevaba colgada en la cintura. La hidra soltó un rugido. Cuando el capitán salto de vuelta a su barco, los tripulantes le dispararon.

Pinkie giro el timón, y golpeó con el barco a la cabeza de esa hidra, dejándola medianamente noqueada.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Rainbow, antes de apuntar y disparar otra flecha al ojo de la hidra, provocando que rugiera y escupiera veneno antes de retirarse al océano. Los tripulantes lo esquivaron, pero el ácido corrompió los cañones del barco.

En vez de aterrarse, los tripulantes gritaron agresivos y, echando mano a lo que tuvieran cerca, se lo lanzaban a las hidras.

—¡Tenemos que cortar sus cabezas! —gritó a lo lejos Pinkie.

—¿Pero cómo? ¡Si cortamos una, aparecerá otra! —respondió Aquamarine, mirando atentamente a la hidra para encontrar otra oportunidad de soltar para atacarla.

—¡Licaón, dinos que hacer! —bramó fuertemente Applejack, luchando porque la hidra que ella tenía sujeta no se soltara.

Y Licaón la escucho, dándole una idea a Pinkie Pie. Si cortaban una cabeza, y seguían haciendo daño a su cuello, ¿no evitarían que se regeneraran? Aquamarine tuvo la misma idea.

—¡Chicos, corten cabezas! ¡Rainbow, no ataques aún! ¡Espera que cortemos una, y dispara la flecha más fuerte que tengas!

—¡Hecho, capi! —respondió la chica, alerta. Parte de su ánimo se extinguió al sentir una gota cayéndole en el rostro: había comenzado a llover—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Licaón, déjame ver algo!

Applejack sentía los brazos doloridos por el esfuerzo, pero no podía rendirse. Una idea enviada por Licaón la ataco a ella. ¿Qué pasaba si agitaba su látigo? Alzó el látigo, y lo bajó de golpe mandando un golpe que azotó a la hidra, dejándola confundida unos segundos.

—¡Eso es!

Los tripulantes amarraron una cuerda a la cintura de su capitán, quien asintió al ver a todos aferrando fuertemente la punta de la cuerda. Aquamarine volvió la vista hacia la hidra, y cuando esta dio un cabezazo contra el buque ladeándolo un poco, saltó a ella.

Buscó nuevamente un espacio entre las escamas, pero la lluvia dificultaba su trabajo. La hidra escupió veneno hacia el cielo, esperando que le cayera a él, pero el capitán se giró en el cuerpo de la hidra para que le cayera a ella. El ácido no le hizo daño, pero si logro destruir parte de las escamas.

El capitán volvió a girar en el cuello de la hidra, y enterró con fuerza la espada en su cuello, llegando al otro lado. Luego, la giró entre sus manos, logrando cortar la cabeza y rociando sangre verde oscuro. La lluvia le hizo perder agarre, pero Aquamarine sonrió tranquilamente.

—¡Ahora! —bramó el capitán, y todos los tripulantes tiraron de la cuerda para llevarlo nuevamente al barco. La sangre dejo de rociar, pero antes de que salieran dos cabezas más una flecha silbó nuevamente por el aire y se enterró en la zona herida, provocando una corriente eléctrica sumamente potente que cerró la herida.

El cuello de la hidra cayó inerte.

—¡Una menos, caballeros! —dijo sonriendo Aquamarine, provocando gritos de ánimo de parte de la tripulación.

—¡Un poco de ayuda aquí! —gritó Applejack. La hidra abrió con fuerza el hocico, y la ya cansada vaquera no pudo seguir aguantando, dejándola libre. Debilitada, la rubia cayó contra la proa, frente a Rainbow.

—¡Misma estrategia, chicos!

Lo hicieron: Aquamarine saltó, cortó el cuello de la hidra tras encontrar una abertura y, cuando se alejó, Rainbow termino con una flecha que también cerró la herida.

—¡Lo hicimos! —exclamó Aquamarine, provocando que la tripulación celebrara. Pinkie, desde el timón, empezó a sonreír abiertamente. Applejack también sonrió, mientras que Rainbow inflaba el pecho llena de orgullo.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hicimos! Estaba luchando yo, y yo soy la mejor —declaró la chica, dándole la espalda al océano para volverse hacia la tripulación.

Grave error.

Todos vieron a la tercera cabeza de la hidra, la que Rainbow creyó haber derrotado, emerger y tomar aliento, queriendo soltar acido contra la arquera. Pinkie Pie dirigió el barco hacia la hidra para golpearla, pero no podría detener la trayectoria del disparo a tiempo.

Rainbow se giró, y supo que no podría esquivarlo. Cuando la hidra escupió, simplemente cerró los ojos.

Pero en vez del dolor, sintió un fuerte empujón en el estómago, y escuchó un grito de dolor humano y otro de la hidra al ser embestida por el barco. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con Applejack sobre ella protegiéndola con su cuerpo, y con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

Al entender lo ocurrido, se enojó. Dejo a Applejack a un lado de ella, pretendiendo ignorar la herida de su espalda, y miró agresivamente a la hidra.

—¡Con ella no, maldita lagartija enorme!

La vaquera apuntó, y cuando la hidra rugió mandó una flecha dentro de su hocico. La hidra se estremeció cuando la flecha se enterró en su garganta, y soltó un nuevo rugido cuando la electricidad explotó dentro de sí. Cuando rugió, Rainbow mandó una nueva flecha que termino por cercenar desde adentro la cabeza de la hidra.

Una flecha más y el cuello de la herida se cerró.

Rainbow se giró, para ver una escena que le destrozo el corazón y la hizo odiarse a sí misma: En el regazo de Aquamarine se apoyaba el rostro boca debajo de Applejack con una horrible mueca de dolor, dejando hacia el cielo su espalda.

Un rayo iluminó todo, dejando a la arquera ver la gravedad del daño entre las densas gotas de la lluvia que empezaban a confundirse con las lágrimas que querían escapar.

En la espalda de la rubia, el ácido generaba una herida que no paraba de abrirse y empeorar por cada segundo, y el ácido de hidra no tenía cura.

Si seguía avanzando, la vaquera moriría.

…

 **¡Respuestas!**

 _ **Peebels Pek:**_ Asumiré que es malo que te hayas olvidado de mi fic, así que espero que no te haya pasado de nuevo xD Bendita sea la película de Inframundo, la tengo que ver de nuevo. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado el nuevo capítulo.

 _ **Dragón Espectral:**_ Creo que nunca habré odiado tanto a un vampiro como al de Inframundo. O sea, ¿matar a su propia hija a la luz del sol, solo por estar esperando al hijo de un hombre lobo? No, no, eso no está bien. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y hayas disfrutado el nuevo capítulo.

 _ **Invitado:**_ ¿He de tomar eso como una amenaza de muerte? Jejeje Me alegra que esperes lealmente las actualizaciones, espero no decepcionarte. Espero te encuentres perfectamente herman , y hayas disfrutado el nuevo capítulo.

 _ **AngelMariaNF:**_ Premio a Twilight Velvet y Celestia para mejores madres de todas :,3. Pues por favor, es Midnight xD No podía hacer odiable, ella es de esos personajes que me caigan bien aunque casi no haya aparecido. Pues sí, el amor de Twilight hacia a Sunset no puede negarlo nadie, pero ¿Quién no ama a esa pelirroja? Jejeje Bendito sean los fénix, que tienen esa habilidad de sanar gente. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado el nuevo capítulo.

 _ **Alexandervallejo144:**_ Pues ahora les toca a Rainbow, Applejack y Pinkie Pie xD Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y hayas disfrutado el nuevo capítulo.


	11. Un Hermoso Canto

_**No me voy a excusar, porque no tengo excusa más allá de lo típico xD. Pero ando con inspiración ahora último, así que aprovechare de escribir tanto como pueda jejeje. ¡Los amo, bebos!**_

 _ **Pd: Al que entienda la referencia que puse en este capítulo, prometo que le hare un fanfic de lo que quiera. Tiene que ver con las hidras, por cierto.**_

…

 **XI**

 **Un hermoso canto**

Aquamarine había perdido muchas cosas en la vida cuando decidió entregarse al océano. Cuando Thalassa le había informado que el mar seria suyo siempre que lo protegiera, no lo había aceptado. Pero cuando su madre falleció, y su padre lo abandonó, decidió que el mar era todo lo que le quedaba.

El agudo dolor de ver a su madre irse debilitando poco a poco por aquella herida seguía siendo muy intenso, casi como si su espada estuviera siendo enterrada en su corazón. También sentía un horrible dolor por el estado de su océano, teñido de rojo.

Por eso entendía el dolor que sentía Rainbow Dash viendo a su amiga sufrir tales tormentos en una cama de un barco pirata, a la deriva del mar. Sin posibilidad de curarse de la herida que el ácido de la hidra había dejado en la espalda.

Acido que no iba dirigido a ella, si no a la chica de melena arcoíris que la lloraba amargamente.

" _Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa…"_ Era lo que se repetía en la mente de Rainbow. _"Si tan solo hubiera estado más atenta, si no hubiera creído haberla derrotado… Si no hubiera creído ser la mejor…"_

Applejack estaba en un estado de mediana inconsciencia. Sabía lo que ocurría a su alrededor, escuchaba sonidos y sollozos. Pero nada de eso lograba distraer gran parte de su mente del aterrador dolor de su espalda. Sabia porque lo tenía y, sinceramente, no se arrepentía del ácido que recibió.

No si lo había recibido por su amiga de ojos magenta, sonrisa orgullosa y cabello arcoíris.

Aquamarine no aguantó más, y salió de la cabina que le correspondía al a tomar algo de aire fresco. Aunque decentes, las camas de la embarcación no eran muy cómodas, después de todo, sus compañeros habían tenido todas unas vidas difíciles. La cama de él era la única medianamente suave, por lo que habían decidido poner a Applejack allí. Y al no le molestaba.

Lo que le frustraba era no saber qué hacer por ella. Después de todo, su madre había muerto de manera parecida, enfrentando a una hidra en medio del océano hasta que la maldita serpiente le había escupido en la cara asesinándola. Su madre, Silena Marine, había sido una gran pirata, por lo que eso terminó trayéndolo a él al mar para aceptar la solicitud de Thalassa.

—Eh, Thalassa, viejo amigo… —murmuró el pirata alzando la vista a las estrellas, mientras tomaba su lugar frente al timón. Parecía que a los astros les costaba brillar a través de las nubes para iluminar el océano—. Dame ayuda, viejo lobo. Mi océano esta ensuciado, las guerreras que me enviaste son valientes pero no han vivido peleando, y ahora esa chica está muriendo por acido. Por favor, lobo… Ayúdame.

— _Aquamarine…_ —La voz de Thalassa ahora estaba debilitada, como si estuviera luchando por no desfallecer—. _No puedo hacer mucho desde mi prisión, pero ayudare a la guerrera del dragón… Apresúrense en llegar, atento a la voz del miedo…_

—¡Thalassa! —El capitán se aterró ante el cansancio en la voz del dios. El viejo lobo lo había adoptado y enseñado todo lo que sabía de su océano y de sus habitantes, no soportaba que estuviera así—. ¡Lo hare, viejo amigo! ¡Pero muéstrame donde estas!

Dicho y hecho. Aquamarine frunció el ceño al escuchar una voz diciendo su nombre, y dirigió la vista hacia el lugar de donde se escuchaba. Vio a lo lejos, en el cielo, una constelación que pocas veces se dejaba ver, una brillante constelación de un lobo aullando.

—Gracias… —susurró, y con una sonrisa dirigió el barco hacia allá.

…

Pinkie Pie no podía dormir. En su mente se repetía lo que había ocurrido: la "derrota" de la hidra, Rainbow halagándose a sí misma, la aparición de la tercera cabeza de la hidra… Ella había dirigido el barco rápidamente hacia la serpiente, golpeándola fuertemente, pero no logro evitar que escupiera el ácido hacia Rainbow.

Corrección: no logro evitar que el ácido diera en la espalda de Applejack, quien ahora está sufriendo de dolor incluso en sueños.

La fiestera chica suspiró. A su alrededor, los suaves ronquidos y movimientos de los piratas en sueños quizás también tenían que ver con su insomnio, pero no se pondría a pensar si era eso o no. Tenía que dormir, tenía que ayudar a la misión de Licaón.

Se sintió observada de un momento a otro. Buscó con la mirada, encontrándose con un pirata que la miraba fijamente. Tenía un cabello castaño ondulado, y unos bonitos ojos verdes brillantes. Su piel era anaranjada, provocando que su sonrisa blanca brillara.

Sonrisa dedicada a ella.

Cuando el pirata notó que ella lo había pillado, desvió la mirada y se acostó rápidamente, haciéndose el dormido. Pinkie no pudo evitar reír por la tierna acción del muchacho, distrayéndose de los aterradores pensamientos que la estaban superando.

Entonces, lo escuchó.

Primero pensó que era solo un zumbido molesto. Luego, el sonido tomo fuerza, y más temprano que tarde escuchó una voz femenina llamándola a ella. "Pinkie Pie… Guerrera de Licaón..." decían las voces, llamándola con fuerza.

El chico que había estado mirándola se levantó, alarmado, y miró confundido a Pinkie Pie. Luego, cuando escuchó las voces, su rostro obtuvo una mueca de terror. Se levantó rápidamente y, tomando una olla y un palo, las golpeó creando un potente chirrido que distrajo a Pinkie de las voces.

El resto de piratas se levantó ante el ruido, y miraron enojados al pirata de ojos verdes.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Cheese? —cuestionó uno de ellos, visiblemente enojado.

El chico dejo de golpear la olla.

—¡Pongan atención!

Los piratas se concentraron, a pesar de estar medianamente dormidos, y escucharon igualmente las voces. Pinkie no entendió porque el rostro de todos se llenó de terror. ¡Esas voces eran muy dulces! ¿Por qué todos se aterraban?

—¡Cierren todas las salidas, ahora! —exclamó uno de ellos, el más grande y corpulento. Los piratas cerraron la puerta principal, y atrancaron la salida con uno de los camarotes. También colocaron camarotes frente a las ventanas, imposibilitando el paso pero permitiendo ver.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Pinkie Pie, sus ojos celestes miraban confundidos la desesperación en los movimientos de los piratas, quienes parecían nerviosos. El chico que la había estado mirando la volvió a mirar en ese momento.

—¿No reconoces su canto? —Al ver la mirada aun confundida de la chica, suspiró—. ¡Son sirenas!

La chica parpadeó, y se giró hacia una de las ventanas. Vio una cola de pez nadando por fuera, y la dulce voz pareció tomar más fuerza. Avanzó hacia la ventana, extendiendo la mano. Quería ir…

—¡No! —exclamó el pirata de cabello castaño, estirándose para tomarla de la muñeca y tirarla lejos de la ventana—. ¡Ellas dicen lo que quieres escuchar! ¡No es su voz real, es la voz que anhelas!

"Pinkie Pie, hija…" La voz, ahora masculina, llamó nuevamente la atención de la Guerrera de Licaón. "Mi animada pequeña…"

Y de golpe dejo de escuchar las voces. Sintió una presión en los oídos, y se giró para ver al pirata de ojos verdes tapándole los oídos con las manos. Luego, cuando todos miraron hacia la ventana asustados, ella también se volvió, sin dejar de tener los oídos tapados por el pirata.

Lo que vio la aterró.

Afuera, vio que un pirata saltaba al agua, encantado por las voces. No llegó a caer al agua cuando una de las sirenas sonrió, enseñando una hilera de afilados dientes, y atrapó al pirata entre largas garras. El pirata cayó al agua en un mar de sangre.

La fiestera chica se volvió, y notó que los piratas estaban aterrados.

"Escúchame" dijo la sorpresiva voz de Licaón en su mente. "Las sirenas no soportan otros ruidos, pues no llegan a oír su propia voz."

Pinkie asintió.

—Hecho, capi —dijo en voz alta, dejando extrañado al tal Cheese. Se volvió, y tomando la olla y el palo que antes tenía él, empezó a golpearlas para llamar la atención de los piratas.

—¡Hagamos una fiesta! —dijo sonriendo la chica, empezando a juntar todo lo que pareciera que haría ruido ante golpes. Los piratas se miraron confundidos, hasta que el que había cuidado a Pinkie sonrió también.

—¡Vamos, hermanos! ¡Hagamos una fiesta sonora! —exclamó, marcando fuertemente la palabra "sonora" antes de acercarse para ayudar a Pinkie Pie.

Los piratas se miraron entre ellos, y no tardaron en sonreír y unirse a ambos. Recordaban lo que había dicho Aquamarine, en caso de que hubiera sirenas.

"Hagan el ruido que siempre hacen y se irán. Ellas no soportan no escuchar su propia voz."

…

Rainbow escuchó un grito de dolor, lo que la hizo salir rápidamente echando mano a su arco y carcaj. Tenía las piernas agarrotadas por estar arrodillada junto a Applejack todo ese tiempo, la cual parecía haber caído inconsciente por su relajada respiración a pesar de que sus heridas no dieran señales de mejorar, pero el grito definitivamente era alarmante.

Por eso, cuando salió, se sorprendió de ver a Aquamarine mirando fijamente al cielo. En sus oídos había algo que Rainbow no llegó a reconocer, y tampoco le puso mucha atención.

Eran esos ojos morados, el cabello magenta y esa sonrisa cargada de la inocencia de un niño lo que la llamó toda su atención.

—Scoot…

—¡Rainbow! —exclamó la chica, luchando por subir completamente al barco, pues sus bracitos se aferraban débilmente a la barra. Rainbow quiso correr a ayudarla, pero algo mantenía sus pies fijos al suelo.

—C-como… —La arquera tenía fuertes deseos de llorar. Ver a su hermanita allí, llamándola, era suficiente para hacer que se acercara. Avanzó algunos pasos con dificultad, aun con los pies aparentemente pegados al suelo, y le pareció ver un cambio en la sonrisa de Scootalo, su fallecida hermana menor. Parecía… ¿emocionada?

—¡Rainbow! —bramó una voz. Intentó girarse, pero su cabeza pareció rechazar la idea de apartar la vista de su hermanita, por lo que le costó. Cuando se volvió, notó a Aquamarine mirándola alarmado—. ¡No te acerques!

¿Por qué no debería? Era su hermana menor. La echaba tanto de menos…

Avanzó unos pasos más, acercándose a Scootalo con los pies pesando como si tuviera zapatos de hierro. Extendió los brazos, notando la sonrisa de su hermana menor, quien la esperaba pacientemente.

Entonces, repentinamente, un cuchillo se clavó en uno de los brazos de su hermana, haciéndole soltar un grito de dolor. Rainbow Dash se volvió para ver, con un creciente enojo, a Aquamarine tomando otro cuchillo.

Y se sorprendió cuando se lo lanzó a la pierna.

Reaccionó a esquivarlo, pero el cuchillo le hizo un tajo que le provoco sentir un agudo dolor. Parpadeó para retener las lágrimas de dolor, y alzo la mirada hacia Scootalo, quien seguía gritando. Vio la figura de su hermana parpadear, y vio un cabello morado junto a un raro brillo rojo en su pecho, pero rápidamente la figura de su hermanita volvió a resaltar.

—¡Rainbow! —exclamó de nuevo la voz de Scootalo. Se volvió para verla nuevamente, y noto que en sus ojos había un brillo de rabia al mirar a Aquamarine, antes de que volviera la mirada hacia ella—. ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Tomemos venganza de papá!

—¿Qué hagamos qué? —preguntó la chica de cabello arcoíris—. ¿A qué te refieres, hermanita?

—Por padre estoy aquí —dijo la chica, mirándola con lastima—. Padre nos separó, Rainbow.

—No, el… no, no lo hizo con intención —exclamó Rainbow. Escucho a alguien llamándola tras ella, pero no volteó—. No, Scoot…

—Rainbow… Por él nos separamos.

—No… —Entonces Rainbow notó algo: Scootalo no había subido completamente al barco, a pesar parecer firmemente sostenida en sus dos brazos—. ¿Por qué no vienes tú conmigo, Scoot?

La figura de su hermanita volvió a temblar. Entonces un látigo golpeó a Scootalo en la cara, haciéndola soltar un nuevo chillido de dolor. Rainbow se volvió hacia Aquamarine, pero este había vuelto la mirada al cielo y lo miraba con desesperación, como si en él hubiera algo que no podía perder.

Se volteó completamente, y vio a Applejack caminando hacia ella. La vaquera caminaba completamente erguida, como si en su espalda no hubiera nada. La rubia se acercó a Rainbow, dejándola ver el brillo enojado de sus ojos verdes.

Y luego la chica dio un golpe en el cuello de Scootalo, provocándole un grito.

—¡NO! —bramó Rainbow, colocándose entre Applejack y Scootalo con los brazos extendidos. En su mano izquierda seguía sosteniendo el arco, y las flechas de su carcaj parecían anhelar ser disparadas—. ¿Qué crees que haces?

Applejack la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué ves? —preguntó repentinamente la vaquera, haciendo a Rainbow fruncir el ceño.

—¡Es mi hermana, no te dejare hacerle daño!

Entonces escuchó un chillido de satisfacción a sus espaldas. Se volvió, y solo logró ver unas afiladas garras y unos colmillos enormes. Se hizo a un lado y, siguiendo sus instintos, disparo una flecha rápidamente, escuchando ahora un chirrido de dolor.

Retrocedió algunos pasos para ver mejor lo que sea que la había atacado.

Frente a ella había una mujer de cabello y ojos morados. La chica había caído al suelo, y Rainbow noto que agua había caído sobre su ropa. Siguió el camino del agua, sorprendiéndose al notar que, donde la chica que la atacó debería tener piernas, había una cola de sirena que tenía una flecha atravesada.

Sirenas.

Applejack avanzó rápidamente, y le amarró ambas manos con su látigo. Rainbow la miró, sorprendida por el hecho de verla bien, antes de voltear la vista ante gritos de dolor: En el océano, unos piratas se habían lanzado, y pronto se habían disuelto en sangre. Aquamarine miró a la misma dirección, pero luego desvió la vista.

La arquera supo que debía actuar, así que avanzó algunos pasos y apuntó. Una a una, sirenas iban cayendo, pero por cada sirena que destruida otras diez aparecían. Pronto alguien más se lanzaría.

—¡Rainbow! —La arquera se giró para ver a Applejack señalando a la proa mientras terminaba de amarrar a la sirena. Allí, en la punta del barco, dos chicas subían. Parecían humanas, pero Rainbow solo tuvo que ver el agua cayendo para deducir quienes eran—. ¡No las mates!

La arquera apuntó cuando las sirenas atacaron. La más grande de ellas cayó con una flecha eléctrica atravesándole la pierna, pero la otra se detuvo junto a la caída y se quedó junto a ella, así que no le disparó.

—¿Quiénes son, y que ganan atacándonos? —preguntó Rainbow frunciendo el ceño.

Si la sirena le respondió, no escuchó. Un fuerte ruido sordo llegó a sus oídos, haciendo a la arquera llevarse las manos a los oídos, pero no dejo de mirar a su alrededor. Applejack se enderezó a su lado y le sonrió, haciendo que sus mejillas se calentaran.

Entonces toda la tripulación de Aquamarine subió desde las recamaras, con Pinkie Pie y un chico liderándolos. Todos azotaban ollas, o palos contra el suelo. Definitivamente hacían mucho ruido, por lo que pronto solo escuchó eso, ya no los débiles cantos de las sirenas.

Así que sonrió, y volvió la mirada hacia el trio de sirenas a sus pies.

—¡Tenemos carne fresca!

…

—Entonces, repitamos. —Applejack se masajeó las sienes—. ¿Quiénes son?

—Adagio —dijo la mayor, de cabello dorado, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué te importa? —dijo la que había atacado a Rainbow, sacudiéndose en un intento de liberarse de sus amarras.

—¡Sonata! —exclamó la menor. Ella sonreía, al contrario que sus compañeras.

—Bien, ¿y que hacen atacando MI nave? —Aquamarine sonreía, pero en su rostro se mostraba una tensión que advertía que no estaba de humor—. Porque asesinaron a buenos hombres.

—¿Qué te importa, basura de capitán? —dijo la de pelo morado.

—Aria, cállate —ordenó Adagio.

—¡Tu no me das ordenes!

Ambas se inmiscuyeron en una pelea personal que hizo a Applejack, Rainbow y Aquamarine suspirar. Pinkie, por su parte, se acercó a Sonata y le sonrió.

—¿Qué quieren?

—Oh, nuestra reina nos envió para destruirlos a todos porque no quiere que liberen el espíritu de agua ni a Thalassa —respondió sonriendo—. ¿Por qué?

Todos la miraron atónitos.

—Oh, nada, curiosidad —respondió Pinkie encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡SONATA! —exclamaron las otras sirenas.

—La reina… —murmuró Aquamarine para sí. Volvió la mirada, observando al lugar que le había señalado Thalassa—. Hacia allá está el castillo de la reina, pero solo una sirena sabe cómo entrar.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Applejack.

—No tengo idea. Hay una niebla que no deja pasar a nadie más. Una vez, unos viajeros que transporté fueron al castillo. —Aquamarine suspiró—. Nunca los volví a ver.

Entonces todos se quedaron en silencio, compartiéndose miradas. Pinkie Pie seguía hablando con Sonata, mientras que Aria intentaba morder sus amarras. Adagio solo observaba hacia el océano con una mueca, pareciendo anhelar su hogar.

—¿Estan pensando… —empezó Rainbow.

—…lo mismo… —siguió Aquamarine.

—…que yo? —terminó Applejack.

El trio volvió la mirada hacia las sirenas.

—Tenemos una propuesta —dijo Aquamarine.

Aria murmuró algo que nadie entendió, y Sonata siguió hablando con Pinkie. Pero Adagio los miró con renovado interés.

—¿Qué quieren?

—Ustedes nos guiaran al castillo de la reina —empezó la vaquera sonriendo.-

—¿Y que ganamos? —Adagio entrecerró los ojos.

—¿No matarlas?

Applejack hizo sonar su látigo, mientras que Rainbow sacó una flecha y tensó "por reflejo" el arco. Pero Aquamarine compartió una mirada con Adagio, y entre el capitán y la sirena parecio correr una conversación silenciosa.

—Yo no volveré a navegar cerca de sus tierras —dijo el pelirrojo, ganándose atentas miradas de Rainbow y Applejack—. A ustedes no les gustaba que yo navegara por allí, son demasiado territoriales.

Adagio frunció aún más el ceño.

—Piénsalo, si le dices a tu reina que por ustedes ya no habrán piratas, las recompensara.

—Si es que no nos mata por guiarlos allá —respondió la pelidorada, pero su mirada se ladeó hacia Aria y Sonata. Cuando su vista se clavó en la menor, pareció pensativa unos segundos—. No.

—¿No?

—No me interesan las otras sirenas —dijo en voz grave—. Pero Aria y Sonata son mis hermanas, a ellas las voy a proteger. —Adagio volteó la mirada hacia ambas, quienes la habían vuelto a mirar: Aria pronto ladeó la vista, pero Sonata la miraba con un brillo en los ojos—. Quiero que me des territorio propio.

—¿Perdón? —Aquamarine arqueó las cejas.

—Thalassa tiene un trato contigo: el océano es tuyo siempre que lo defiendas. O sea, que una parte del océano, es tuyo. Quiero una parte de él para estar con ellas.

Aquamarine la pensó unos segundos, antes de sonreir tranquilamente.

—Hecho —dijo con una sonrisa.

Adagio rodó los ojos.

—¡Te quiero, Adi! —exclamó Sonata sonriéndole abiertamente a la líder.

—Bien —susurró la pelidorada—. Por cierto, vas a chocar con una muralla de piedras si sigues hacia allá. Gira al oeste, luego al este, al sur y al-

—Espera, sirena. —Aquamarine sonrió—. Uno por uno.

Se alejó hacia el timón, y pronto se dirigieron hacia el oeste por el océano de sangre.

—¿Y tú como estas… —empezó Rainbow.

—…bien? —dedujo Applejack, sonriéndole. Luego se encogió de hombros—. No sé. Escuche a alguien diciéndome que iba a recuperarme si pensaba en algo que me hiciera querer volver. Entonces pensé en… eso, y desperté sin ningún dolor. Y aquí estoy.

—Thalassa suele hacer eso —informó Adagio con una mueca—. Cuando alguien tiene a algún ser querido esperando que vuelva, suele darle la oportunidad de volver si el sentimiento es mutuo. Suele darse en familia.

Adagio alternó la mirada entre ambas chicas, quizás encontrando un parecido familiar. Pinkie detuvo su conversación con Sonata nuevamente, y las miró sonriendo.

—¡Entonces Rainbow quería que Applejack volviera, y Applejack quería volver con Rainbow! ¡Eso significa que-

—¡PINKIE! —exclamaron ambas enrojeciéndose.

El trio empezó una discusión que produjo un agradable sonido para los demás mientras que se dirigían a su destino.

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **AngelMariaNF:** No, no tiene cura. Pero si un fénix trajo de vuelta a Twili de la muerte, pues… puede pasar lo mismo xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo capítulo.

 **alexandervallejo144:** Los shipps son queridos por todos bro xD. No hay roka ,v. Jejeje, espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo capítulo.

 **Dragon Espectral:** Por lo menos pueden releer la parte de Sunny y Twili, ¿no? xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo capítulo.

 **Peebels Pek:** Me reí feo con esa confesión de "me trague un mosquito de la impresión" xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo capítulo.

 **Invitado:** Créeme, también me gusta mucho el Rarijack. Me alegra que te guste mi Sunlight. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano/a, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo capítulo.


End file.
